


Abraham's Daughter

by banesraver66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, POV Original Character, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 50,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesraver66/pseuds/banesraver66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi Annabelle Malfoy, daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and younger sister of Draco Malfoy is left behind when her mother divorces from her father and suffers for it but when  Kairi meets a man named Igor Karkaroff, and much to her father's disdain, the two fall in love. Will their love still remain in tact when a group of loyal ex Death Eaters, and a newly risen Voldemort makes her their next target? And what is Snape's problem with Karkaroff and Kairi being together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> No P.O.V in this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. This story is NOT for the faint of heart!! Please comment if you wish, I would like to hear your feedback.  
> Please and Thank You  
> ~Tory~ 
> 
> Sorry the introduction is so short and kind of crappy.

Introduction. 

 

My name is Kairi Annabelle Malfoy, I am the only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and the younger sister of Draco Malfoy, who works at the Ministry of Magic with my father.

 

Although my family has a reputation to maintain outside of the Malfoy Manor, inside of the manor, it's a different matter.

 

My parents are sleeping on the opposite ends of the manor, even though my family doesn't believe in divorce, their sure close to it, and with Draco living somewhere in London with his wife Astoria Greengrass, and thirteen year old boy and with another child on the way keeping them both very busy, _so_ busy that they rarely come to the manor anymore since Lord Voldemort was killed all those years ago by a boy named Harry Potter.

 

Anyways, as you can see from what I've told you so far, not everything in the Malfoy Manor is so peachy but, thank Merlin I start my fourth year at Hogwarts in a couple of months. Hogwarts would be a great change of pace for a little bit because, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, and soon. I'm just hoping that my instincts are wrong because, whatever is going to happen isn't going to be very good at all...

        


	2. Chapter One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V

~A Couple of Days Later, At the Malfoy Manor~

 

I was awoken by a house elf named Mouse, who was very panicked. "Mistress Malfoy! Mistress Malfoy! Mistress Malfoy, please get up and get dressed quickly before mistress Narcissa leaves." The house elf shouted to me through my bedroom door. 

 

Letting out a groan, I wanted to turn back over on my stomach and just go back to sleep, and I almost did, had not been for Mouse poofing into my bedroom and pulling off my bed sheets then, standing on the edge of my bed, he looked down at me with his skinny arms on his bony hips.

 

"Mistress Malfoy, rise and shine, mistress Narcissa is leaving and she wants to speak to mistress Kairi before she leaves. Now get dressed-," I cut Mouse off with a wave of my hand, and a roll of my eyes. "Okay, okay Mouse, I get it, I'll be ready in a few minutes, does my father know that my mother is leaving?" I asked him, as I pulled off my nightgown and walked towards the closet, and pulled a a band t-shirt and some black jeans.

 

Mouse stared at the floor the entire time I was getting dressed, once I quickly slid on some house shoes, Mouse spoke to me. "No, mistress Kairi, master Lucius does not know that mistress Narcissa is leaving. Mistress Narcissa told Mouse to go and wake up mistress Kairi, right away and for mistress Kairi to meet mistress Narcissa outside the manor's gates." Mouse said to me, pausing for a moment to catch his breath then, he spoke again. "Mouse must go back to the kitchen to help Truffle and Holiday to finish preparing breakfast for master Malfoy and mistress Kairi, good-bye mistress Kairi, Mouse will see you soon." Were Mouse's last words to me before poofing away to the kitchen.

 

Thinking about what Mouse said to me, as I rushed out of my bedroom, down a hallway and a flight of steps then, opened a door that led to the kitchen, which led to another door, that led to a pathway that would take me to the manor's gates.

 

Once I was outside the manor, I walked slowly towards the manor's gates, where I saw my mother waiting for me behind a snake statue, in a dark green cloak with the hood covering most of her face. 

 

Opening the manor's gate, I kept a firm hand on the iron gate while walking towards my mother, I let go of the gate leaving only a few inches open, so I could wrap my arms around my mother, who in return, pulled me into a tight embrace then lowered her hood and meeting my dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry it has to be this way sweetheart but, ever since the Dark Lord died, my love for your father has died as well, and _he_ should ever return Merlin forbidding, I don't want you to go down the same path that your brother went down all those years ago." With those words said, tears started spilling out of my mother's eyes. Choking back a few tears, my mother spoke to me again. "I couldn't bare to lose you, like I almost lose Draco." She managed to get out before a new wave of tears that turned into sobs, that rolled down her pale cheeks and onto her dark green cloak.

 

Suddenly feeling a firm hand grip onto my shoulder I became frozen with fear, before turning my head and staring into my father's cold, icy dark blue eyes, I gulped down my pride before turning my head back around and staring at the ground.

 

"What on earth is going on here Narcissa?" My father growled out, digging his nails into my shoulder before continuing on.  "You're not seriously leaving our manor, are you?" He added to her, his voice laced with anger, with every word he spoke to his wife.

 

Narcissa's eyes were soon consumed with anger, as well. "Yes, Lucius I'm leaving the manor without you. I'm no longer in love with you, and haven't been for a long time. The Malfoy manor is no longer my home, nor will it ever be again, at least not while your still alive and breathing." She angrily to him, adding, "it's over between us, your divorce papers should be arriving tomorrow. I have nothing more to say to you, you heartless bastard! Now if you will excuse me, I would like to speak to _my_ daughter in private."

 

It only took a moment for the shock and the anger to register into Lucius's system. Letting go of my shoulder, father roughly shoved me into my mother's arms. "I should've known this was coming from you, you cold-hearted wench. I will more then _gladly_ sign these so-called "divorce papers" of yours Narcissa in fact, I'll black out your name in my will, and I'll make sure that every last penny that you still own is mine. You'll find living very difficult without me or my money. So say good-bye to the high life and say hello to the poor life." He said coldly to her, adding his final words to his soon-to-be former wife. "I'll give you five minutes to speak to _our_ daughter Narcissa because, I'll make damn sure you never see her again. Have a wonderful life living on the streets you wench." Turning his head at me, father gave me a cold, icy look before speaking to me. "I'll have the house elf's leave your breakfast in your room Kairi afterwards, you _will_ meet me in my office where you will await your punishment for speaking to this wench of a woman you call 'mother'." Was all he said to me before turning on his heel and walking away from the both of us.

 

Once father was gone, I started to tremble in my mother's arms, as she held me close to her chest before I too started to break down and cry out of fear.

 

Wrapping an arm around the side of my head, while keeping a firm arm around my waist, my mother kissed my forehead before speaking to me. "Don't worry about your father dear, he's only bluffing, he wouldn't dare lay a hand on his only daughter." She said reassuringly to me, while stroking my long blonde hair.

 

Staring into my mother's eyes, I gave her a weak smile before, wrapping my arms around her waist and squeezing her waist. "I love you mum, I hope you'll be okay out there. I will miss you so much, the manor won't be the same without you here." I said to her ignoring the leftover tears that were falling down my face, as I thought to myself.  _Oh mum, if you only knew what father does to me when your not here, you would've killed him where he stood._  

 

Looking down at me, mother gave me a weak smile before kissing my forehead again. "Don't worry about me sweetheart, aunt Bellatrix and uncle Rodolphus will take care of me, and so will your brother. I hope you understand, that the divorce between your father and I isn't meant to hurt you or your brother, we-your father and I- just no longer love one another. Now I must go, Bella is waiting for me at her home, I love you sweetheart, don't you ever forget that." Giving me one last kiss on the forehead, my mother let go of me then, put the hood back over her head, and gave me one last smile before walking away from the life that she once she knew. 

 

Sadly, watching my mother walk away from the manor, I ignored the tears stinging at my eyes as my mother's figure began to before more blurry and distant through my tears until I could no longer see her anymore. 

 

Once I knew she was gone, I let out a sigh and dried up my tears, slowly turning on my heel, and looking up at the Malfoy manor, I gulped down the last of my pride and as slow as a sloth, I forced my feet to move up the manor's driveway. Thinking about what was going to happen to me when I went into my father's office, the entire time I was walking up the manor's driveway.  _Well, I better go eat breakfast before I throw it all up after father's punishment for me._.....

 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case this question comes up, I'm going to go ahead and answer it.  
>  Why didn't Narcissa fight for custody over Kairi?   
> Well, because if Lucius and Narcissa went to the Ministry and went before a judge to fight over custody of Kairi, Lucius would get custody over her hands down, he could provide for her, where as Narcissa couldn't because Lucius has basically taken everything from her, including her daughter. 
> 
> Warning: The next few chapters contain incest between Lucius and Kairi.


	3. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The Incest between Lucius and Kairi starts here! If you don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> This is in Kairi's P.O.V

 

~Inside Lucius's Office, A Few Hours Later, That Same Day~

 

I waited for my father in his office, just like he told me to do. Biting my lip and playing with my thumbs was only something to keep me busy but, I was starting to get nervous and antsy.  _I just want to get this over with_. I thought to myself, as I swallowed down whatever emotion that was about to come up, I was so busy distracting myself that I didn't even hear the office door being opened or closed by my father. 

 

It wasn't until I felt his hands on my shoulders and a hand being removed from one of my shoulders, to tuck in some of my long blonde hair behind one of my ears, that caused my stomach to drop and fear started to set in. 

 

"Does my lovely daughter have something to say to her father?" He whispered in my ear then, removed his hands from my shoulder and from my hair, adding in a husky tone, "or perhaps my daughter needs some motivation to tell her father that she's sorry." Was all he said to me before taking his gloves out of his pocket and putting them on.

 

Turning my head, I eyed my father, my eyes filled with fear and worry, while his eyes were filled with lust. Turning my head back to where it originally was, I lowered my head onto the floor, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. "I'm sorry father, I should've asked for your permission to bid mother farewell but-," I was cut off when my father ripped me away from the chair that I was sitting on, and I fell onto the floor, on my knees.

 

Hearing my father throw the chair across the room, I tensed my body up, bracing myself for the pain that I thought was coming next but, there was no pain, in fact, there was only silence, with the exception of our breathing in the room. 

 

Breathing in deeply, my father grabbed one of his canes then, walked behind me, cane in hand, he spoke to me. "Remove your clothes now!" Father ordered me, slamming the bottom of his cane on his office floor for good measure. 

 

Standing up, I took off my shirt and placed it on the floor then, taking off my jeans, I placed them next to my shirt, I stayed still, waiting on father's next order. 

 

Feeling his eyes stare at all the scars on my back, it took every ounce of energy not to break down and cry. Hearing him put the cane down on a near by table, I felt his gloved hands trace each and everyone the scars that he gave me, until he reached the back of my bra, he let a groan before unhooking my bra, and watching it fall on the floor, I heard grab the cane again, this time, he placed the head of the cane in the middle of scarred back. "Walk towards father's desk, my lovely daughter, and lay down on it with your face to the side and your hands behind your back, folded in." He said to me.

 

Doing as I was told, I walked towards his desk, and laid on my stomach with my hands pressed against my scarred back. Hearing my father unbutton his shirt then unzipping his pants drop to the floor and hearing his footsteps move closer to me. "Raise your head up daughter so your father can provide some comfort for you." He said to me, the tone in his voice was soothing and calm.

 

Raising my head a few inches off the desk, I felt my father's silky shirt underneath my ear. "Thank you father." I said to him softly.

 

Nodding his head, father told me to lay my head down on his silk shirt, and I did as I was told before receiving a kiss on the lips by my father. "Relax your wrists my lovely daughter, I don't want to harm you." He said to me.

 

Relaxing my wrists, I felt father's belt begin tied around my wrists, feeling the belt buckle on my wrists, I placed them back down on my scarred back.

 

Feeling my panties begin slipped off, and a non pregnancy begin muttered, I looked at him. "Father, I'm not use to this, will you be gentle?" I asked him.

 

Kissing my lips again, my father brushed his mouth against my cheek before whispering into my ear. "Yes, my lovely daughter, I promise, okay?" He softly whispered into my ear before grabbing his cock and rubbing the head of it against my vagina a couple of times, causing me to let out some soft moans which, caused him to let out a groan of pleasure from deep within his throat.  

 

"Yes father." I answered to him, moaning a little louder as he rubbed his head up and down the entrance of my virgin vagina even more. 

 

Leaning down towards my ear, father breathed into it, causing a wave of pleasure up and down my spine. "Tell no one of this punishment, father wants his lovely daughter to himself. Is that understood, my lovely daughter?" He asked me, his voice filled with lust as he remember my lovely daughter, Sanctiomonia Vincent Semper." 

 

Giving him a smile, I nodded my head. "Yes father, no one will know." I said to him, my voice filled with pleasure, or what I thought was pleasure. 

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he let out a groan. "You are my lovely daughter, no one else's." He stated to me before slowly starting to push the head of his cock inside my tight vagina, causing me to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

 

Using his free hand, father reached up and stroked my cheek then, moved a few strands of my hair away from my face before adding, "my lovely daughter, your father's cock is so big, I'm very sorry for hurting you but, father promises to go slowly inside your tight vagina." Father managed to get out through his groans, as he slowly pushed more and more of his cock inside of me.

 

The more of father's cock that was inside of me, the more it started to hurt and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Father! It hurts!" I cried out, the tears stinging at my eyes, as I felt a couple of tears slide down my cheeks.

 

Letting out a groan, father rubbed his nose against my wet cheek. "I'm sorry my lovely daughter. I'll stop pushing more of my cock inside of you, and I'll give you a few minutes for my lovely daughter's virgin vagina to adjust to her father's big cock." He said to me.

 

"Yes father." I managed to get out through my cries.

 

It took us nearly ten minutes for father's whole cock to fit inside of me but, it was worth it. The pleasure of having a cock inside of me for the first time was not only painful but, father made it enjoyable as well. 

 

Feeling father start to speed up a little more inside of me caused me to cry out more. "More father more!" I cried out to him a few minutes later.

 

Kissing my lips, father went faster and deeper inside of me by lifting my legs in the air and wrapping them around his waist. "My lovely daughter, I casted a non pregnancy spell earlier, so is it okay if I come inside of my lovely daughter's vagina?" He asked me, in between groans, as he started picking up more and more speed with each passing second.

 

Letting out a cry of pleasure, I spoke to him. "Yes, father come inside of me, please!" I moaned out to him.

 

When father and I came together in only a matter of seconds, it was utter bliss for the two of us.

 

Panting in the after glow of sex, father pulled his cock out of me then, kissed my lips and looked down at my thighs, the floor and his desk, which was covered in my virgin blood before giving me a smile, he spoke to me. "You were very good my lovely daughter, now go wash up. I'll make sure one of the house elves gets you some clean clothes." He ordered me, dismissing me from his office.

 

Turning around in father's silk shirt, I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Aren't you going to join me father?" I asked him, my hand on his office door.

 

"No, my lovely daughter, I have some work to do but, I'll join you for lunch." He said to me, giving me another smile before dismissing me from his office again.

 

Nodding my head, I headed out of my father's office and headed towards the nearest bathroom down the hall.

Once his office door was closed, Lucius smirked to himself. _That went perfectly, a little to perfectly Lucius maybe, I should invite another person next time? I'll have to make another batch of that potion though, Kairi drank it all with her morning milk this morning but, she was under my complete control the entire time. Good work Lucius, very good work._  He thought to himself as he magically cleared up all of the virgin blood from his office before pulling out some papers from one of his desk drawers and pretended like nothing just happened between him and his daughter....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter (or threw up afterwards). I didn't like writing this chapter four years ago, and I still don't like writing it, but there would be no point to the story if I didn't write it, and I did research on "pure-blood" families mating with their relatives, and come to find out, they did have sex with other members in their family, just to keep the blood lines "pure". Yuck!


	4. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is in Kairi's P.O.V, and this is another chapter with Lucius and Kairi having sex.

~Later On That Night, At the Malfoy Manor~ 

 

Closing the balcony door behind me, I took out a cigarette from the pack of cigarettes that I've had for few days, placing the cigarette into between my lips then, pulling out a lighter, I lit the cigarette.

Inhaling the chemicals from the cigarette, I coughed a little and exhaled the smoke from the cigarette and let out another cough. "This is disgusting." I whispered out to myself, adding in my head, _but if it helps with the pain then, it'll be worth it._  I was almost finished with the cigarette when Mouse appeared before me.

"Mistress Kairi, master Malfoy needs you to meet him in his office right now. Mouse needs to go back the kitchen to help the other house elf's clean the dishes before Mouse and the others go to bed. Good night mistress Kairi, Mouse will leave mistress Kairi a glass of warm milk on your nightstand before Mouse goes to bed." Was all the house elf said to me before proofing away in a cloud of smoke. 

Taking one last drag off the cigarette, I put the cigarette out in a ashtray then, blew the smoke out in between my lips and got out of the chair, opening the balcony door a moment later, leaving the pack and the lighter on the chair.

Stepping into my bedroom, I closed the door behind me and walked over to my bed, grabbing my dark green robe, I slipped it on and headed out of my bedroom and towards father's office, unsure of what he wanted at such a late hour...

 

~Lucius's P.O.V~ 

 

~In His Office~ 

 

I went through the stack of papers again just to double check that these were all from the Ministry of Magic.

 

A knock on my office door pulled me away from my work. "Come in sweetheart, give daddy a moment. I'm just making sure that all of the paper have their x's and o's in the right places." I said to my daughter, as I heard my office door begin opened and closed a moment later. Checking the final paper from the Ministry, I opened a drawer and gently placed the papers in there, making a mental note to mail those all off in the morning. 

Seeing my daughter take a seat at the chair nearest to my desk, I stared into my daughter's beautiful dark blue eyes before closing the desk drawer then pushing the office chair backwards, I walked towards my daughter, holding out my hand for her to take. "Come Kairi, I have something new to teach you." I said softly to her as my eyes roamed up and down her body, and I only knew it wouldn't be to long before my arousal kicked in.

Taking my hand, Kairi stood up and I led her to my bedroom.

After tonight my daughter would no longer be a virgin in oral sex, and I'll do the one thing that I've always wanted to do to my ex wife. Own her and make sure no man would lay their hands on my daughter, at least not without my permission. 

Staring at my daughter as we walked through the hallways, I felt the demon called Lust start to take over in the pit of my stomach. _It's to bad Kairi wasn't born several decades earlier, where men in the Malfoy family were the ones that did everything for the family and the women and children were to stay in the shadows and do as told with no back talk or they were punished for speaking or acting out of line by the men in the family_. I thought in my head, taking a hold of my daughter's hand when we reached my bedroom. Opening the door for her, I pulled out my wand and lit a couple of candles then closed the door behind me.

Looking at me, my daughter bit her lip as her eyes went slowly to the bed. "Father are we going to sleep together?" She asked me.

Feeling Lust laughing and grinning on the inside and shouting, "yes, your going to sleep with me!" But, unlike Lust I wanted to take things slow so, Kairi wouldn't get to overwhelmed. Losing her virginty took a lot out of both of us so, I decided to come up with a plan that would benefit us both and take us both into pure bliss and it's called: Oral Sex.

Eyeing my daughter with a smile on my face, I placed my hand on her lower back while leading towards the bed. Once we reached the bed, Kairi looked at me again with worry and fear in her eyes.

"Take a seat on the bed sweetheart, I have something to show you." I said calmly to her, my hands acting on their own accord, were removing my pants and boxers, and as they were begin thrown on the floor, I walked towards my daughter, cock in one hand while the other was free to do what it pleased. "This is my cock and as you can see sweetheart, it's not hard in fact, it's flat. Do you know what you can do with it?" I asked her, as I reached out for one of her hands then placed it on the shaft of my cock and moved it back and forth until I felt my cock twitch then, I removed my hand from the top of my daughter's hand and watched as my daughter started stroking my cock, over and over until my cock grew hard, and I gasped in pleasure. 

"Kairi stop sweetheart, daddy has something else to show you and it involves your mouth and my cock, do you understand what I'm trying to say sweetheart?" I asked her in between gasps of pure pleasure. 

Nodding her head, Kairi removed her hand from my cock and opened her mouth then, slowly she placed her mouth on the head of my cock and started slowly moving her head back and forth, causing me to let out a groan of pleasure.

Looking down at my daughter, I started stroking the back of her head, urging her to suck even more of my cock. "Your such a talented girl Kairi, you keep this up and daddy's going to come soon." I groaned out to her, trying my best not take both of my hands and shove them onto the back of her head but, if I knew if I did that, Kairi might get upset or she might freak out, and I couldn't let that happened, at least not while I was on the brink of shooting a hot load of semen into my daughter's mouth. 

Resting my hands on her shoulders, I gasped and cried out for her to keep going, and my obedient daughter did as she was told.

Finally what seemed like a century, I felt the hot and ready semen start making it's way to the tip of my cock. Gently stopping my daughter's head, I told her to prepare herself.

"Why daddy-?" My daughter's question never was answered because her mouth was full of my semen and sadly, it was all over her face. 

Looking down at my daughter with a smile on my face, I reached in my shirt pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped away the semen that was on her cheeks and on the tip of her nose. "Good girl Kairi, now you may swallow it or go into my bathroom and spit it out, it's your choice." I cooed to her, moving her blonde hair off of her shoulders.

What happened next surprised me. Without saying a word, Kairi swallowed my semen then, licked the leftovers off of her lips.

Kissing her lips, I ordered Kairi to move backwards on the bed, and she did without a word. "Now sweetheart, it's daddy's turn to return the favor that you did for me." Were my last words to her, as I removed Kairi's robe and her underwear, and started to eat her out...

 

~An Hour Later~ 

 

Kairi let out one final cry as she came all over my face and chin. Swallowing her come, and licking up the leftover come that was on my face and whatever was left on her vagina. 

 

Climbing on top of her, I kissed her lips then nuzzled the side of her neck. "You were excellent sweetheart. There is one last thing that I would like to show you but, it's very late and we both need our rest so, go back to your room and I'll see you in the morning. I love you Kairi." I said to her wearily as I got off of her and watched her put her robe and panties back on then, head towards my bedroom door. A moment later it was opened and closed.

Once I knew Kairi was gone, I let out a sigh and summoned some pajama bottoms and headed towards my office again. 

There was going to be a party in my daughter's honor, and only the elite were invited....

 

~End of Lucius's P.O.V~ 

 

~Kairi's P.O.V~ 

 

~Inside Kairi's Bedroom~ 

 

Taking one last sip of the warm milk that Mouse made me, I let out a sigh of happiness. "I really need to thank Mouse for doing this, he's such a wonderful house elf." I said quietly to myself, as I put the glass back down on the table.

 

Suddenly Mouse proofed out of nowhere, smiling at me, as he spoke. "Mistress Kairi is very welcome, Mouse loves to help mistress Kairi, she is so kind and nice to Mouse and the other house elf's, unlike the rest of her family." Mouse started to beat himself up after he made that comment about my family. 

Unable to stand Mouse hurting himself, I ordered to him stop and to never do that in front of me again. Turning on a light near by, I walked towards Mouse, who was looking at the floor ashamed of himself.

"Mouse is very sorry for speaking ill of mistress Kairi's family, Mouse didn't mean to." Mouse said to me, tears starting to pour out of his light blue eyes. 

I frowned at him then, took a seat next to him, touching his bony shoulder, we met eyes. Brushing away his tears with my thumb, I smiled at him. "Mouse, it's okay I agree with you, my family is so cold-hearted and selfish but, maybe one day the ice will melt away from their hearts, or maybe it won't, who knows?" I said to him before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Mouse will you be my friend?" I asked him.

Giving me the biggest smile that he could manage before giving me a hug. "Yes, Mouse will be mistress Kairi's friend." He answered me then, added to me, "Mouse has to go now, Mouse has mistress Kairi's glass to clean then Mouse must go to bed. Good night mistress Kairi." With those words said he let go of me then went to go collect my glass but, before he could reach it, I stood up and walked over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. 

Turning around Mouse looked at me. "Yes mistress Kairi?" He asked me, as he turned back around and reached for the glass, and he finally got it then,  holding onto the glass, he turned his head back at me and smiled me. 

Giving me another smile, I bent down on my knees so we were now eye level with each other. "Mouse can I ask you a question?" 

Still looking up at me with the biggest smile on his face, he nodded a "yes" to me.

"Mouse if you could, where would you go?" I asked him. 

Seeing the house elf's eyes light up with wonder made me smile. "Mouse would love to take Truffle, Holiday, Catcher, Rye, Rain and Summer to somewhere nice and pleasant. Although, Mouse isn't sure if Dozey, Blue, Winky and Bull would want to go, they seem very happy here." He confessed to me. 

Standing up, I patted Mouse's head and asked him if I could prepare breakfast with them in the morning, and he said "yes" before proofing away back to the kitchen. 

Turning the light off, I pulled back the covers and took off my robe then, climbed into bed with a smile on my face...


	5. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~Two Days Later, At Malfoy Manor, Inside the Kitchen, Early in the Morning ~ 

 

Turning the radio up as The Weird Sister's "Do the Hippocriff" came on, I started dancing with the mixing bowl and the spoon as I danced my way past Catcher and Summer, who were tapping their feet and swaying their hips to the beat.

 

Handing the spoon to Truffle so she could wash it then, I handed the mixing bowl, which was full of pancake mix and chocolate chips mixed together, to Mouse. "Mistress Kairi is very happy today?" Mouse asked me, as he put the mixing bowl under the mixer and turned it on low. 

Giving Mouse a smile as I picked him up and we started around in the middle of the kitchen. "Yes Mouse, I'm very happy this morning! Are you happy today?" I asked him. 

Unfortunately for Mouse and I we didn't realize that Rye was carrying some flour for a cake that we were also preparing and we didn't hear his cries for us both to stop spinning and then all three of us fell to the floor while the bowl of flour went up in the air. 

All three of us watched as the bowl of flour started coming down on our heads. So Rye, Mouse and I were covered with flour then, the bowl dropped on top of Mouse's head.

"Mistress Kairi Mouse can't see! It's dark in here!" He shouted to me, as I pulled the bowl off of his head and he blinked a couple of times at me before he jumped in my arms and laid his head on my shoulder. "Mistress Kairi, Mouse was trapped in a dark hole." He added to me. 

Mouse's story caused the house elf's to laugh and caused a few of the other ones to shake their heads and curse at Mouse under their breaths as they went back to their kitchen duties. 

Suddenly the radio was turned off and every head in the kitchen turned, the once happy atmosphere that was in the kitchen was gone.

Standing in the entrance of the kitchen was my older brother Draco Malfoy who had a look of fake disgust on his face. 

Mouse and Rye scrambled to get off of me and return to their normal kitchen duties. 

Biting my lip, I stood up and brushed off what I could of the flour while still staring at the floor. "Hello Draco." I said sheepishly to him. 

Hearing his shoes on the kitchen tile, I was frozen with fear even after he put both hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a tight, loving hug. "It's about damn time you were happy Annabelle." He whispered into my ear before pulling away from me, not caring about that flour that was now all over his nice dress shirt. 

Lifting my head up we met each other's eyes and shared a smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, as I wrapped an arm around his neck, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. 

"Oh nothing much, just came to see you and dad. In between work and taking care of Astoria and our soon-to-be little girl, I've been extremely busy." He said to me, leading me out of the kitchen then, turning his head at the house elf's he mouthed to them a "thank you" and we left the kitchen. 

"How's mum?" I whispered to him as we pasted the dining area and headed to the living room where we sat next to each other. 

Draco ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair, he let out a sigh. "She's doing well, Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus are taking mum's divorce a little to well but, Annabelle she's quite worried about you and father-," Draco cut himself off to put a Silencing Charm on the room before continuing on. "She's worried that father might take his anger or any other emotions out on you, she asked me to ask you if he's made any sexual advances towards you because, if he has then she'll rip his balls off." He confessed to me. 

When Draco finished speaking to me, I froze with fear as much as I wanted to tell Draco that father has not only made sexual advances towards me but, he's popped both of my cherries and I'm not to sure what else he's got planned for me. "No Draco, he hasn't made any advances towards me at all. He's just shut himself in the office ever since mum left." I lied to him. 

Rolling his eyes at my sentence, Draco let out a snort. "Well that figures, father's always been a workaholic." He scoffed as he dispelled the Silencing Charm he put on the room earlier. "Anyways, aren't you excited to go back to school and get out of this stuffy mansion? I heard that there's going to be some changes this year but, I'm not to sure what they are." He added to me.

Giving Draco a fake smile, I looked at him. "I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts, I'm slightly worried about what my classes are going to be since Professor Slughorn left his potions position last year, I'm sure things will be different now that's he gone into retirement." I said sadly to him, adding. "Well there goes my chances of getting into The University of Arts and Magic, I can kiss that dream of getting into there good bye and say hello to Witches and Wizards Community College." 

Draco placed his hand over mine. "Don't worry about that now Annabelle, you still have a plenty of time before you even think about college. Besides, what's wrong with WWCC? I made out it of there in one piece, and look where am I." He said to me, giving me another smile then, added. "Only my little sister would be worried about getting into UMA four years early but, you still have to focus on getting O's in your both your O.W.L's and your N.E.W.T's it's before you can even think about getting into UMA or any other A ranked university like that." 

I let out a sigh then looked at him. "Yeah, I know. Hopefully I can take a few extra classes this year if Headmaster Dumbledore will let me." I said to him. 

Draco shrugged at my comment then, spoke to me. "Don't worry about that now Annabelle, you still have a whole month of summer before school starts, and Astoria and I wanted to have a little get together before you head back to Hogwarts." He said to me, giving me another smile.

While Draco and I were so busy discussing school and comparing my future college and his former college, we didn't even notice father had entered the room until he cleared his thoart. 

Eyeing each other for a moment before looking away, Draco leaned over and gave me a hug. "I'm off for now little sister. Send me an owl or two sometime. I love you, I'll either floo or owl you the details of the get together with Astoria and I." He said to me, kissing my cheek before standing up and shaking hands with father then, departing in the fireplace. 

Looking up and into father's eyes, I just sat on the couch with my hands folded in my lap and biting my lip. "Yes father?" I asked him. 

With a crook of his finger, father ordered me to go put on some new clothes and to meet him here in five minutes and that we were leaving by apparition to Diagon Alley, he wouldn't tell me why though. 

Nodding my head, I got off the couch and headed straight to my room....


	6. Chapter Five. A Shopping Trip with Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V

~Inside Diagon Alley, Later on That Day~ 

 

Father's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist as we quickly made our way past several shops then, we came to a stop at Madam Malkin's Robe's For All Occasions and Lingerie Shop. 

 

Eyeing my father as he let go of my arm and opened the shop's door for me, I quickly went inside with my father right behind me, his last and only words right before we left the Manor were echoing in my head as Madam Malkin came out and we started looking through the catalog of dresses and underwear and bra's while, I was getting measured by her as well.

 

~Flashback~ 

 

Feeling father's hands on my shoulders, I felt fear and worry run up and down my spine as one of his hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer towards him until I felt his erection through his pants begin pressed up against my backside. 

 

Moving some of my hair behind my ear, my father bent down and breathed into it, sending another wave of fear and worry up and down my spine. "Were going shopping for some nice dresses and some lingerie for you. I want you to be on your best behavior. You _will not_ talk to anyone unless I say it's okay. You _will_ allow me to go into the dressing room with you so, I can see what would look best for you. If you behave well enough, I might take you to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Pure Witches and Wizards book shop afterwards." He paused to lower his voice even more. "But, if you don't behave, I _will_ put a Silencing Charm on the dressing room and I _will_  beat you until you can no longer stand on your own, do you understand me Kairi?" He asked me.

Nodding my head "yes" over and over again because I was to afraid say a word to my father. 

"Good, now let's go shall we?" He said to me, as he released his hand from my shoulder but kept his arm firmly around my waist as we apparated to Diagon Alley...

 

~End of Flashback~ 

 

Eyeing my father as I spun around in a dark green dress, he nodded his head in approval of the dress. 

 

Stepping off the platform, I headed back to the dressing room to change into another dress that he would approve of.

Father followed closely behind me but, Madam Malkin stopped him with her hand on his forearm in a death grip. Slowly turning his head to the owner of the shop, he plastered on a fake smile before speaking to her. "Yes madam, is something wrong?" He asked her.

Staring into his dark blue eyes, Madam Malkin moved closer to him so their eyes could meet. It was Madam Malkin's very angry and worried blue eyes verse's my father's calm and cool dark blue ones. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm not to sure what your trying to play in my shop between you and your daughter but, I've allowed you to go back to the dressing room's five times and each time your daughter's come out, I can see in her eyes and in her body posture that something is very wrong. Even though she's tried her best to hide it from the both of us, nothing gets past me. _I_   _will_ handle the rest of your daughter's needs from here on out and you  _will_ stay here and wait on your daughter to come out. Your lucky that I don't turn you in here and now but, for the sake of your daughter, I won't. I'll let you pay for the dresses Mr. Malfoy but, don't you  _ever_  think that I'll let you walk in my store again, at least not while your daughter's here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a customer to take care of." Was all the shop owner said to Lucius, as she released his arm and moved past him towards the dressing rooms, her footsteps echoing off the stone floor.

The once calm, cool and collected Lucius Malfoy just had his feathers ruffled by a shop owner, who had the gall to interfere with his personal life between him and I. _That woman! How dare she talk to me like that! She's lucky I didn't hex her, nobody interferes between my daughter and myself_. Lucius thought to himself, as the anger started to boil in his blood and started to see red until I came out of the dressed in a dark purple dress with Madam Malkin by my side.

The dark purple dress was unlike the others, it was made out of the softest material that I've worn in my life, and the sleeves went past my forearms, and stopping at my wrists. The bottom of the dress stopped a few inches below my ankles and the top of the dress stopped above my neckline. The dress itself was decorated in broken pieces of different colored stain glass that shimmered in the light and it made pretty colors on the walls of the wardrobe shop.

Eyeing my dress, father gave a nod of approval before I even stepped on the platform. "I think that's enough dresses for now sweetheart. Go back to the dressing room and change back into your normal clothes. I will be at the front of the store waiting on you." He said to me before turning on his heel and heading to the cash register and pulling out a sack of money and leaving it on the counter.

 

~Ten Minutes Later~

 

Once we left the shop, I noticed that were was something wrong with father. I guessed we were heading to Twilfitt and Tatting's Shop next but, oh Merlin, was I wrong.

 

Suddenly father had a tight grip on my arm as he started dragging me to an alleyway. Putting a Silencing Charm and a Vanishing Spell on the area around us, I knew I was in deep shit and I was about to find out why.

Casting his icy blue eyes, I knew something was wrong and from the anger that was flashing in his eyes, I immediately knew that whatever was wrong with him, was about to come back to me, and for the first time in my life I was scared of my father and scared that I might not make it out of this alleyway alive...


	7. Chapter Six. The Torture of Kairi Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V

Pinning me against the alleyway's wall with a wand merely inches from my face I finally saw my father's fury in his eyes.

 

My heart was beating a eleven hundred miles an millisecond and every muscle in my body was shaking along with it. My brain was screaming at me to run as fast but, I couldn't. I was pinned against an alleyway wall for Merlin's sake and I had a wand pointed at me, inches away from my face, what I could possibly do? I was a rat caught in a cage. I wasn't of age to do magic without the Ministry finding out so, as of right now, I was officially screwed.

Moving closer to my face, my father did something I never thought he would do to his own flesh and blood, he used an Unforgivable Curse on his own daughter.

" _CRUCIO_!" He shouted at me after releasing me from his grip, he watched as I succumbed to the effects of the First Unforgivable Cruse.

Letting out a blood curling scream as my body started convulsing from the curse, I was hit with the first Unforgivable Curse again and again and there was nothing I could do expect let out a series of blood curling screams that no could hear expect for my father, who at the moment was taking joy in torturing his only daughter. 

Lucius finally stopped torturing me ten minutes later. Leaning down my father, turned me over so we could meet eye-to-eye. "You disobeyed me Kairi, you should've prepared yourself for this. If you want me to stop torturing you then answer me. Did you a speak word to Malkin or Draco about our relationship?" He asked me, tone in his voice was ice cold with every word that came out of his lips.

Looking into his eyes as more tears flowed from my eyes, I managed to find my voice. "No father, I did as you told me to do, I spoke to no one about our relationship. Please you have to-," He cut me off as unleashed another spell that was meant to cause physical harm, the spell he was now using was called _Sectumspema_. 

Letting out a scream, I grasped my now bleeding shoulder. 

Climbing on top of me, he bound my wrists and legs together with a spell then, grabbing my hair, we locked eyes, his angry eyes meeting my scared ones. "Tell me the truth or next time I might hit a vital organ, which would only bring you more pain." He said to me. 

To afaird to look away from my father's eyes, I swallowed down my pride and told him the truth. "Father, the truth is, that this morning Draco asked me if you had made any sexual advances towards me, and I lied to him and told him no, and he believed it. Madam Malkin saw the scars on my back when we went in the dressing room, and I told her that when I was young, I tripped over sharp, and she believed it." I paused for a moment to catch my breath and see if the expression in my father's eyes changed, and it did. "Please father-," he cut me off with a hard kiss to the lips then, got off of me and undid the _Binding Spell_ and healed my bleeding shoulder, not saying a word the entire time.

Helping me off the ground, father held me close and buried his face in my head before we apprated back to the Malfoy Manor, neither of us speaking....


	8. Chapter Seven. Lunch with the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At the Malfoy Manor, Three Days Later, Sometime in the Afternoon~ 

 

Sending Canary off to Draco's home in London, I fed him two owl treats then, watched him fly out of my bedroom, I shut the balcony doors and started to get dressed for my afternoon lunch with my brother, his wife and my mum and my aunt. I started humming a song as I slid on a pair of black panties and black dress pants.

 

Running a brush through my hair, I put it away in one of the drawers on my nightstand then, straightening my band T-shirt out, I left my bedroom and headed towards my father's office. 

Knocking on the office door five minutes later, I noticed there was a note taped to it and addressed to me. Taking it off the door, I opened the envelope and started reading the letter. 

_Dear Kairi, I had to run some errands and attend a couple of meetings at the Ministry so, I won't be home until late at night. Draco has all ready informed me about your plans for today. I've left you more then enough money for lunch and if you and Astoria want to go shopping afterwards there's plenty of money for that._

_I'm also very sorry for losing my temper with you a few days ago but, I will make it up to you somehow sweetheart._

_Enjoy your day and have fun but, be careful._

_I love you with all my heart_

_Sincerely, Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy._  

Was all the letter said.

Turning the envelope upside down, two large sacks of money fell out. Pocketing both the sacks of money and the letter, I opened and closed my father's office door behind me then, threw the envelope away in a near by trash bin and walked towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. I shouted Draco's address and was Floo Powdered to my brother's house.

 

~At Draco's House~ 

 

Coughing from the Floo Powder, I walked out of the fireplace and found myself in Drasco's living room where Uncle Rodolphus had his nose buried in the Daily Prophet. 

 

"There she is!" I heard mum shout as I heard heels clicking on the wooden floor. 

Turning my head, I was suddenly swept into my mother's loving arms as she gave me a tight hug. "Hi mum." I said to her, as I wrapped my arms around her in nearly a week.

Hearing a scoff come from the other side of the room, I turned my head and saw Aunt Bellatrix rolling her eyes and playing with her curly brown hair. "Oh yay she's here. Can we go all ready, the scene between you two is enough to make me toss up my breakfast." She said dryly to us, the tone in her voice was very sarcastic. 

Shooting a dirty look at her sister Narcissa rolled her eyes as we unwrapped ourselves from the hug and headed out of the living room and moved towards the front door but, not before hearing Uncle Rodolphus grumble about us making to much noise and begin to cheery for his liking. 

"Oh Uncle Rodolphus stop begin such an old toad. Were leaving anyways just as soon as Astoria gets done scolding Scorpius, we'll be out of your hair." Draco said from behind me as he placed both hands on my shoulder's then gently kissed my forehead afterwards. 

Lowering his newspaper Rodolphus shot his nephew a dirty look. "If you would just discipline the boy yourself instead of having your bloody wife doing it then, he wouldn't be such a bother or maybe I could do it myself, a swift slap of the ass a couple of times, never killed anyone." He grumbled to his nephew before returning to the newspaper. 

Pulling out her wand, Astoria eyed Rodolphus from in between her husband and her mother-in-law. "You old buzzard! How dare you talk about my son like that! I should hex you right where you sit or better yet, I'll just burn a hole in your beloved prophet." She said to him. 

Rolling his eyes, Rodolphus lowered his newspaper again, this time meeting Astoria's stare. "If you weren't pregnant Greengrass, I'd bend you over my knee and give _you_ a swift slap at the ass for talking to me like that. Honestly woman, have you no respect for your elders?" He said coldly to her, sneering at her afterwards.

Astoria's nostrils flared up in anger. "Respect for _my_  elders, oh I have respect for them all right but, you on the other hand, I would gladly-," Draco cut his wife off with a comforting squeeze to the shoulder. "Cut it out you two, let's go get some lunch before the good tables were all gone." Draco said to us, as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist then, taking her arm, he looked at us and told us where we were having lunch then apprated with his wife after he spoke to us. 

Taking both my mum and aunt's arms we apprated to the restaurant as well. 

We stood outside one of the most fanciest restaurants in the wizarding world, Newt and Mallard that only served to the purest of families and no one else. 

Draco led the way with his wife in tow and the the three of us following behind, the doors magically opening for the five of us and closing behind us once we were all inside the lobby.

Newt and Mallard's didn't seem so big on the outside but, it was huge on the inside, it was covered in head to toe with different pictures of famous pure blood wizards and witches from different generations and different families. 

Before I could get a better look at the rest of the restaurant, a man before us.

"Mr. Malfoy we were expecting you and your family, right this way sir, your tables have been all ready set up for you sir." A man with short, combed back dark brown hair said to us.

Thanking the man, we were led to a privet table in the very back of the restaurant where a waiter was all waiting for us.

Once everyone was seated comfortably in the booth, the waiter introduced himself as Nox Crabbe then, handed us several menus before asking us what we would like to drink. 

Draco, mum and aunt Bellatrix ordered a bottle of wine to share while Astoria and I ordered a soda. 

Nodding his head while getting our drinks orders, Nox left to get our drink orders, returning a few minutes later.

"Is everyone ready to order their food or should I wait a few minutes?" Nox asked us with a pen and a pad out and ready to take our orders. 

Eyeing us, Draco put his menu down and kindly told Nox to give us another minute or two then, he left our table.

I was looking through the menu over and over again, still unsure of what to order. Finally resting my eyes on an appetizer, letting out a sigh, and closed the menu then, giving both my brother and mum a smile, I took a sip from my coke afterwards.

Feeling mum's hand holding onto my hand under the table, I turned my head and smiled at her. "I've missed you." We both said at the same time before sharing a smile and I laid my head on her shoulder. 

Letting out a scoff, aunt Bellatrix's eyes rolled to the back of her head then, she shot a glare that sent daggers through us. "You both are making me sick with all joyfulness between you two, I'm going to gag on my wine if you don't stop it." She hissed to us, letting out another scoff. 

Rolling his eye's at his aunt's comment, Draco kicked her in the shin's under the table. "If you don't shut up, I'll make sure your never invited to another family function again." He growled out to his aunt.

"Fine but, I don't like it." She mumbled under breath, as she poured herself a large glass of wine. 

Needless to say, aunt Bellatrix never made another nasty side comment throughout the entire lunch. 

With our bellies stuffed we started to slide out of the booth but, aunt Bellatrix stopped me by grabbing onto my wrist then, leaned into my ear, and whispered. "Your mum and brother may not have noticed it but, I have." The tone in her voice sent chills up and down my spine.

My eyes widened at my aunt's words. "Noticed what?" I asked her, my voice turning into a whisper as I spoke to her.

"That turning into a smoker. You shouldn't smoke Kairi, it'll kill you." With those words whispered in my ear, my inner self let out a sigh of relief. 

 _If you only knew why Aunt Bellatrix. You and mum would be setting everything in sight on fire._  I thought to myself, as she released my wrist and we slid out of the booth together and joined the rest of the family then, we all left the restaurant, Draco leaving a medium sized sack of money on table, and I left a rather large tip for the waiter. 

Once outside the restaurant, Astoria let out a yawn and ran a hand over her baby bump. "Well, I'm very sorry for doing this but, it seems I'm in need of a nap, the baby demands so. I'all see you guys later." She said to us after giving her husband a quick kiss on her lips, she hugged us all and pecked our cheeks, expect for aunt Bellatrix, who had enjoy joyfulness for her entire life then, she headed home by apparition. 

Eyeing us, Draco ran a hand through his hair and somehow managed to weasel his way out of shopping with us but, not before I asked him to take me back to the manor. Nodding his head, Draco held out an arm and we to apprated but, not before giving our mum and aunt a pecks on the cheek and a quick then, we said our good byes, and we apprated back to the manor, not expecting who was waiting for us when we got there...


	9. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At the Malfoy Manor, In the Living Room~ 

 

We just apprated into the living room where we heard angry and raised voices. 

 

"I've all ready explained to you Lucius that Dumbledore has requested that I personally hand deliver your daughter's schedule for this upcoming school year." We heard Professor Snape say to our father.

Turning our heads, we eyed each other and shared the same confused expression on our faces then, started walking into the room that our father and Professor Snape were in.

Hearing our footsteps echo off the stone floor, the conversation between the two men stopped and their heads turned in our direction.  

Giving Severus one last icy and cold look, he uncurled his lips and his fist before storming off and out of the room, the tension in the room very slowly dissolving once father left.

"Hello Professor, isn't it a little early for Annabelle to be getting her class schedule?" Draco asked his former teacher. 

Shaking his head at his former student, Snape slid a hand in one of his robe pockets and pulled out a envelope strictly addressed to me. "Headmaster Dumbledore personally asked me to give this to you Ms. Malfoy. He says, you might want to study the books for some of your classes for this year, you _will_ be given tests on your first day back to Hogwarts. Also enclosed in that envelope, is a list of all the books and other items you will need for this school year, your first day of school, starts on August thirty first, I will see you then." Was all he said to me before looking into my eyes then, apparating right in front of me.

Raising an eyebrow at the envelope in my hands, Draco kissed my cheek then, wished me good luck before he to apprated in front of me.

Letting out a sigh, I left the room I was in and started heading in the direction of the staircase that would take me to my room, and it was the only place in the manor, where I felt it was safe to open without feeling like my father was standing over me and breathing down my neck... 


	10. Chapter Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V and Lucius's and this chapter is also the "party" at the Malfoy Manor. Several Death Eaters make an appearance in this chapter, including Igor.

~A Week Later, At the Malfoy Manor~ 

 

Biting my lip as father walked around in a circle, his eyes never leaving my purple dress. "Should I wear the green dress father? I know-," He cut me off with a wave of his hand. 

 

Giving me a relaxed smile as his finally left my dress, we met eyes. "No, you may chose whatever dress that you want to wear tonight sweetheart." He said to me, as he took both of my hands in his then, he added. "Although, I must admit this dress looks very attractive and more conservative on you, I'm sure if you would put on some natural looking make up, you will without a doubt look more grown up and more respectable in the eyes of my breathen tonight. After all, your the guest of honor tonight my dearest." 

Blushing slightly at my father's term of endearment, I nodded my head and leaned over to kiss his cheek but, he turned his head and we kissed one another's lips. "May I go change clothes now father?" I asked him, desperately wanting to get out of this dress before I possibly ruined it. 

Letting go of my hands, father pulled out his wand and whispered " _Evanesco_ " and my dress disappeared before my eyes, leaving me only standing in a bra and panties. "The dress should be in your closet." He said to me, as he summoned one of his comfy dark green robes for me to wear. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have several things to do before the guests arrive." He added to me, dismissing me from his office.

"Yes father, I'll be in my room studying." I said to him, turning on my heel, I walked out of his office well almost, I stopped at his office door then, turned my head and once again met my father's blue eyes.

"Please remember to take the potion an hour before the party sweetheart. Now go on and study dearest." He said to me then, returned his attention back to some paperwork that was on his desk.

"Yes father." I whispered out to him, as I opened and closed his office behind me then headed down the hallway towards my bedroom where my Advanced Potion-Making book was awaiting my return....

 

~A Few Hours Later~

 

Applying the last of my make-up, I doubled checked my hair to make sure it would stay tight and secure in a bun. _I wish mum were here, I'm sure she would be very proud of me in this dress, even if it's not green._  I thought to myself, as I spun around a couple on something that I would never wear, a pair of dark purple heels, that were only a couple of inches high. 

 

I was so busy worrying about if I looked okay for everyone, that I didn't notice my father was standing outside my room, until he laid his hands on my shoulders, which caused me to jump in the air. "Nervous are we?" He playfully teased me once I calmed down a little.

Giving my father a smile, I took a couple of steps back and looked at my father's attire for the evening, and I had to admit, he looked rather dashing in his dark green suit and sliver tie. "Wow father, you look very handsome, I might feel a little undressed standing next to you tonight." I confessed to him, as I watched him pull out a small box. 

Kissing my lips gently, he chuckled at my comment. "Sweetheart, your not the one who feels a little undressed. Just look at yourself, no man will be able to tear his gaze away from you tonight, I for one cannot even imagine you leaving my sight tonight. Let alone just watching you dance with another man." He confessed to me, as he opened the small box and revealed to me what was inside of it, a necklace of two, dark green steel snakes intertwined together. This was our family heirloom, pasted down from generation to generation. Now it was begin pasted down onto me by my father, just as the necklace was past down to him from my grandfather.

 My father didn't even have to look into my eyes to know how honored I was to wear something as beautiful and so priceless. "I assume you realize what this means don't you dear?" He said to me, as he carefully took the necklace out of the box and unhook it then, very carefully he placed it around my neck and kissed my cheek before adding, "wear our family heirloom with pride and honor my dearest because like you, this can never be replaced for anything in the world." 

Turning around and staring into my father's eyes, I tried very hard not to shed a tear but, alas a single tear fell down my cheek. "Thank you father, how I can ever repay you?" I asked him, as we left my bedroom, arm in arm, and headed down the hallway.

Turning his head as we came to a stop at the top of the staircase, we unlinked arms. "You can give me the pleasure in letting me have the first dance." He said to me before kissing my forehead and heading down the staircase and whispering, " _Sonorus_ " when he reached the last step. 

Making his way towards the platform, my father begun to speak. "Good evening gentlemen and welcome, I'm sure you all know why your here so, we can skip that part of the speech." He said jokingly towards the small group of men, who nodded their heads or chuckled under their breaths. Turning to the staircase, he spoke again. "Now it's time to present the guest of honor." He said into his wand then, turning his head towards a man with short, straw blonde hair, he nodded his head. "Mr. Crouch, will you do the honors?" He added to him then, focused his eyes back to where I was standing. 

Aiming his wand towards an unlit light across from me, Crouch whispered " _Lumos_." And the light that was once off now, was now on, shining with all it's might on me. 

Slowly walking down the staircase, I placed my hand lightly on the rail to steady myself as I focused my eyes on father's because I knew if I met even one of the strange men's eyes, I would run back to my bedroom and everything my father worked so hard on today would be ruined. 

Stepping off the platform, my father walked towards the staircase with his hand out as we met each other at the staircase and walked towards the platform together hand-in-hand. 

Standing beside my father with our hands still holding onto each others, my father lifted the wand a few inches away from his lips and spoke for both of us. "My daughter and I are both honored to have you all here. Now, before the party starts let me remind you gentlemen about the rules." He said to the crowd of men, his eyes burning into a man with matted grey hair and blue eyes before he looked away from him. "I'm sure most of you remember them." He paused to cast his eyes once again on the man with the matted grey hair. "But, in order to prevent _unwanted_ accidents, I will go over the rules again." With those words said, Lucius waved his wand in the air and appearing before everyone was a piece of parchment, taking it in his hands, Lucius started to read them off. 

"One. No biting, hitting, choking, leaving bruises of any kind of "love bites" on my daughter. 

Two. You will be kind, honorable and most of all respectable towards my daughter and myself. Remember you are all our guests and should something go wrong, we both reserve the right to remove you from our property. 

Three. Everyone including myself, will draw a number from the bowl in the middle of the snack and refreshments table. Once you have a number, you will proceed to the bedroom that is across the balcony doors that lead to the gardens, when I tell everyone is time for the sexual relations. Unless the room is begin occupied by one man and my daughter for the time begin. Gentlemen, you will have a maximum of an hour and a minimum of thirty mintues to enter and leave the room, unless you have been requested by my daughter or myself say you may stay longer other then that, stick to the time limits. When my daughter says it's time to leave, you leave, no expections. 

Four. Each man _will_  use a non pregnancy spell or charm before and after having sexual relations with my daughter. This is to ensure that my daughter will _not_  be having any unwanted children. 

Five. If I or my daughter feel uncomfortable with any of you, we both possess the right to pass over your number and go on to the next man. I personally want my daughter to feel as comfortable as she can with each and everyone of you gentlemen. Other then, the thirty minute break she will receive after every sexual relation to take care of herself and a relax a little before her next partner enters the room." 

After the rules were said, Lucius folded the parchment up and met each and every eye that was either focused on me or him, he spoke. "Gentlemen, let's have fun tonight before the sexual relations commence, we all dance on the floor that was right beneath you gentlemen. Enjoy yourselves." Was all he said to everyone as he removed the spell on his wand then, aimed it at the speakers and music started playing. 

Leading me off the platform and onto the dance floor, father placed my hand on his shoulder and my other hand around his waist then, placing both of his hands on my waist, he pulled me as close as he could towards him and we started dancing. "If something goes wrong in the bedroom simply tap on the necklace and I will be at your side right along. Some of these men are rumored to be very cruel when they have sexual relations with women which, is why I will be the first man inside of you so, no man before me will harm you while their inside you." He said as softly as he could over the music then, leaning in my ear, he added. "When it is the man with the matted grey hair and blue eyes turn, you _must_  be very careful with him." 

Looking into my father's blue eyes, I tried to not show any signs of fear when I asked why. 

Frowning at my question, he whispered again into my ear the reason why. "Because sweetheart, that man is Fenrir Greyback and he's a werewolf, who happens to take pleasure from biting children and turning them into Werewolves after he rapes them. I'm just glad tonight is not a full moon or things might get a bit hairy, no pun intended sweetheart." He said to me, as he held me even closer then, added, "if I ever lost you, I would be devastated." After he spoke, he kissed my lips with a final spin, we left the dance floor so, father could mingle and introduce me to some of the guests.

While father's back was turned, I came face-to-face with the man or should I say Werewolf, Fenrir Greyback.

"Don't you look just lovely in that dress my dear." He said to me, eyeing me up and down then, licking his lips in a sexual manner afterwards, he moved closer to me and leaned into my ear. "I'm sure the rest of you would look quite lovely underneath me or better yet, inside my cock."

Greyback's words made me freeze up with fear and send chills up and down my spine. "Thank you sir." I managed to get out before I turned my back on him well, almost Greyback had a death grip on my arm. Turning my head towards him, I added, "sir, it would be in your best interests to let me go, I have other guests to attend to." I added to him darkly.

Pulling me closer, Greyback slipped an arm around my waist then breathed into my ear. "Your guests can wait darling, I have matters for you to attend to that can't wait. So why don't you and I slip away from here so, you can attend to those needs then, you can go back to playing miss high and mighty pure blood Malfoy." He hissed into my ear, growling afterwards, his voice laced with lust and desire. "I mean, after all your everyone's whore for tonight." He added to me, as he ran a hand across my breasts then, licked the side of my neck.

Turning my head to the side, I met Greyback's lust filled blue eyes. "I am _not_ a whore!" I whispered angrily to him, not wanting to cause a scene in front father and his guests, I glared at him and my lip curled in at his words.

Greyback let out a thoarty laugh before tightening his grip around my waist and pressing himself against my backside. "You could by my whore Ms. Malfoy, the things I would love to do to you would leave you begging for more." He said to me, running another hand across my breasts again.

Suddenly a wand was pressed against Greyback's forehead. "Let her go Fenrir, I'd _hate_  to cause a scene in front of such a beautiful lady while the girl's father is only inches away from you." A stranger threatened him, his blue eyes filled with anger, as he slid his hand in mine then, pulled me as gently as he could from Greyback's arms into his. 

Staring into the stranger's eyes, Greyback's lips curled up before turning into a fake smile then he let out a fake laugh before lowering his voice. ”Well, well, well if it isn't Igor Karkaroff, your a very long way from your precious Drumstang castle aren't you? I figured Lucius would have better _taste_  in _friend's_  then you." He said coldly to him, nearly spitting out his last sentence. 

The man named Igor Karkaroff gave Greyback a false smile before pointing his wand at the werewolves throat before speaking. "I could say the same about you Fenrir but, I would be sinking your level now wouldn't I? You a monster, your just a werewolf in a sheep's clothing. Pun _intended_." He said equally as coldly to him then, turned his head and coming face-to-face with my father, who was glaring at the two men and at Karkaroff's wand. 

Pulling out his own wand, Lucius gave the two men his own false smile before he spoke. "Gentlemen, I would suggest you two behave yourself's or I might lose my temper in front of my daughter and our guests, and I must certainly don't want that to happen, I may ruin the evening, and everything I've done would be ruin by two people who can't simply _contain_  themselves. Now, break up this little _testosterone_  fest of yours and conduct your self's probably or the guests and my daughter might see something that not even a Memory Charm could erase. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?" He stated to them both, his voice ice cold as he spoke to them.

Nodding their heads, Greyback left but, not before roughly shoving his shoulder into Karkoff's arm, causing him to drop his wand onto the floor.

Bending down, I picked up Karkaroff's wand and handed it to him then whispered a "thank you" to him before walking towards the refreshment table and pouring myself a glass of soda, and sat at an empty table that was off towards the side of the dance floor, trying to get rid of the images of what happened a moment ago out of my head. 

Hearing someone take a seat next to me, I turned my head and saw Igor drinking something hot, our eyes meeting one another's for the first time then, we both looked away from each other as silence filled our table.

Clearing his throat, Igor gave me a smile. "I'm sorry about earlier but, I could see the distress in your eyes when Fenrir had you his mercy and someone had to put a stop to it before he took things a little to far for your father's liking." He apologized to me then he took a sip from his drink. 

Giving Igor a smile, I held out my hand to him and he took it brining it to his lips, he placed a light kiss in the middle of my hand. "My name's Kairi, and I take it your the Headmaster of Drumstang Institute?" I asked him, putting my hands in my lap once he let go of it. 

Nodding his head, he put his drink down on then, folded his hands on the table. "I know who you are, Professor Snape has spoken quite highly of you." He said to me, adding. "And your almost right, I _was_  the Headmaster of Drumstang until the school found out that I _was_  a Death Eater and I was fired from my position as Headmaster, now a former student of mine is my place, I couldn't be any happier for the school." He confessed to me. 

Turning my head away, so Karkaroff wouldn't see me blushing, I heard his chair scrapping against the stone floor then, I felt his hand on my shoulder and I looked up into his eyes for a moment before looking away. Feeling his breath against my ear sent several waves of pleasure up and down my spine, they felt so good that I had to refrain from letting out a moan. "Ms. Malfoy, may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" He asked me, bowing slightly and holding out his hand, waiting on me to either accept or decline his offer to dance with him. 

Scooting out of my chair, I took his hand and he led me out on the dance floor. Both of us not knowing that this would attract everyone's attention including my father's.... 

 

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~ 

 

~Lucius's P.O.V~ 

 

I was in the middle of having a rather _lovely_  conversation with Dolohov when he suddenly stopped talking and looked past me and onto the dance floor.

 

"What in Merlin's beard is Karkaroff doing here?" Dolohov whispered under breath.  

Whipping my head around at the mention of Igor Karkaroff's name. I saw that everyone in the room had stopped talking and were watching the coward that dared to call himself a _former_  Death Eater dancing with none other then my daughter! Not tearing my eyes away from the coward who was waltzing with my daughter, I felt my blood boil and my upper lip curling in, I let out a snarl. _That coward has his hands on my daughter. Is he asking for the Killing Curse? Or is he trying to make a move on her? Either way, he'll wish that he never been born._  I thought to myself, as I pulled out my wand but, Dolohov stopped me.

"Calm yourself Lucius, let the _coward_  have _his_  dance with your daughter. I'm sure after the dance is over, everyone will want to dance with your daughter, it's good business isn't it Lucius?" Dolohov asked me, the tone in his voice was one of digust and pure hatred for Karkaroff, who was the most hated man in the room right at this moment, and if he hadn't been in my daughter's arms, he'd be a dead man as well.

Letting out a chuckle, I put my wand away and relaxed my body while watching the event unfolding in front of my eyes. "Yes, your right Dolohov, this dance will make for good business for not only my daughter but, for myself as well." I said to him, my eyes never leaving the back of Karkaroff's head, hoping he could feel my eyes burning into the back of his skull. 

A sinster smile appeared on my lips as I thought of beating my daughter senseless after everyone left the manor tonight... 

 

~End of Lucius's P.O.V~ 

 

~Kairi's P.O.V~ 

 

As the last note in the dance came go a close, Karkaroff bent down and kissed my hand again and leaned into my ear. "Once everyone has left, if you would wish, will you meet me in the gardens?" He asked me, adding. "I will understand if you decline Ms. Malfoy but, if you get a chance once this all over, I would like for us to at least maybe send letters to each other? If not, I will understand why." 

 

Looking into his eyes, I gave him a smile. "I may not make it to the gardens tonight but, I would like for us as well to send letters to one another but, aren't you going to partake in the activities later on tonight Mr. Karkaroff?" I asked him quietly. 

Frowning at my question, Igor looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "No, Ms. Malfoy, I only came to see what you looked like after hearing so much from Severus, that I had to see for myself, and I must say, Severus was right, and I do not believe in one night stands, their for teenagers who can't control their testosterone, I can. Do Svidaniya (good bye) Ms. Malfoy, until we meet again." Was all he said to me before lightly placing a kiss on my cheek and my hand then, walked away from me Disparting a moment later. 

Placing a hand on my cheek from where Igor's lips were, I blushed and let out a sigh then turned around and I was met with pair of blue eyes that belong to my very enraged father.

Grabbing my forearm he led me to the room that was across from the gardens then, opening the door, he dragged me in the room and slammed the door shut behind him and that night, I received the worst beating that I've had and what was even more saddening about it was, everyone heard was what begin done to me....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language Igor speaks is Russian in this story, the English translation is in parenthesis for those of us who don't speak Russian, myself included.


	11. Chapter Ten. Who We Are (Bellatrix V.S Lucius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V

~At the Malfoy Manor, Early in the Morning, Two and a Half Months Later~ 

 

Pocketing the letters between Karkaroff and I in a hidden pocket in my school robes, grabbing my school trunk, I headed out of my bedroom without even giving it one last look.

 

Even though pain and soreness was shooting all over my body, I managed to put on a fake smile going down the stairs slowly and painfully, reaching the bottom step, I headed to the living room, stopping a few feet away from the living room when I heard raised voice coming from my aunt and father, which only meant I had to get out of this manor even sooner. For the last two and a half months, I was living in a nightmare, my father used me as his punching bag and as his whore. I could hardly be called his " _daughter_ " anymore well at least in his eyes now. The " _father_ " I once knew was dead and gone in his place, was a monster who may have looked and acted my father but, he wasn't he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

"Leave! Get out of my house both of you!" Lucius shouted to Bellatrix.

Setting my trunk somewhere hidden and safe, I quietly his myself in the shadows, and watched the scene unfold a few feet away from me.

Bellatrix's eyes rolled and she let out a fake yawn. "Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, how many times do I have to tell you that Draco and I are only here to say good bye to Kairi?" She said to him, her wand at her side.

Father's upper lip curled in as he brought his wand to Bellatrix's chest area before he spoke to her. "I don't give a damn Bellatrix! I _will_  kill you both if your still here, this is _not_  your home, it's  _mine_  and what I say goes, now leave!" He roared out to both my brother and my aunt.

Hearing a "poof" a moment later, I saw Professor Snape enter the room and blocking my view from seeing anything else expect for the professor's black robes. "Stop this childish behavior both of you. Especially you Lucius, if Bella and Draco want to see Kairi then, let them see her. If this kind of behavior continues then, I will _personally_  see that neither of you will get to see her. Now, both of you conduct your self's like adults and say your good bye's to Ms. Malfoy." He said calmly to the three adults in the room.

Turning on his heel, Lucius stormed out of the living room, Severus right on his heels as he grabbed his former best friend by his shoulder's and pinned him against a wall that was out of ear and eye shot from the living room but, only a few feet away from me. 

Staring into each other's eyes with their lips curled up into snarls, Severus lowered his voice. "Your a very disgusting man Lucius Malfoy, and I despise every fiber of you. If your son and _ex_  sister-in-law weren't in the next room, I would kill you where you stand, and not shed a single tear for you, your children on the other hand might. Your actions over the summer with your daughter, are something no man should ever commit nor should he engage in them, and you well, you've all ready made your bed, haven't you Lucius?" He said coldly to him.

Lucius looked at Snape in shock then, he gave him an evil, twisted grin. "So, you figured me out, haven't you?" He asked him, adding. "I'm surprised you haven't told the Ministry Severus." 

With his upper lip still in a snarl, Severus looked at him dead in his eyes. "I would but, Dumbledore said that I shouldn't, he said, that not even spending the rest of your worthless life in Azkaban could save your soul, he also said, your actions _will_  come back to haunt you. I disagree with Albus, I think spending the rest of your life in a prison might kill whatever _good_  you have left in you and when that day comes, I _will_ be there and so will your children. Draco, Bellatrix and Narcissa maybe blind to what happened this summer but, I'm not, which is why the Headmaster has placed your daughter under my care until he can find a more _stable_  situation that would suit your daughter's needs. He also has _banned_  you from entering the school grounds and as well as any letters you _might_  send to her." 

Raising an eyebrow at Severus's words, Lucius gave him a coy smile then he spoke to him. "That's fine with me, I hope my _whore_  of a daughter enjoy's begin under _your care_  because, the only thing she's good at is getting on her knees and sucking cock for money, and I'm sure she would gladly suck yours, Dumbledore's, and Karkoff's all at once for better grades. Now, if you have anything else to say, I have work to do. Now take the whore, my _ex_  sister in law and my son, and get out of my sight." Lucius said coldly to him.

Pinning him even further into the wall, Severus lowered his voice into a hoarse whisper before speaking. "How dare you talk about your own daughter like that! She is a person, not an object! I hope you enjoy spending the rest of your life alone Lucius because once Draco and Narcissa hear about your actions, they'll _never_  speak to you again, and that's a lot more then men like you deserve. I hope you lose sleep and kill yourself Lucius, your nothing more then a man who has to much money and to much time on his hands." With those said, Snape released Lucius from his grip and watched him walk off like nothing happened between the two angry men. Turning his head in my direction, he added to me. "Come out Ms. Malfoy, it's over. I hope you enjoyed that little show of ours because, if I ever hear any of this slip out of your mouth to anyone including the Headmaster and your family, you'll wish that you've never been born. Just because your a Prefect and in my house, doesn't mean I can't make your life ten times worst. Now go say your good byes and let's leave before someone _really_  does get hurt." 

Nodding my head, I headed in the direction of the kitchen to say my good byes to the house elf's and give them farewell gifts.

Opening the kitchen door, I saw all ten house elves look at me with frown on their faces expect for Mouse who ran into my arms as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"Mistress Kairi! Mistress Kairi Mouse has missed you so much and so have the others, are we going to make a mess again? Mouse really enjoyed that, Mouse liked cleaning it because it made everyone happy." He said to me, as he let me go and looked up at me, a frown suddenly appearing on his face when he met my eyes. "Mistress Kairi, what's wrong?" He added to me.

Bending down on my knees, I touched Mouse's shoulder and looked into his eyes, which were starting to fill up with tears. "Mouse, this is good bye for good. I'm leaving the manor and never coming back." I confessed to them all. "But, before I go, I would like to give you all a present." 

The elves started whispering amongst themselves but, Mouse quieted them down and told them to gather around me. 

Taking off my hair pin that Karkoff gave me over the summer in one of his letters, I handed it to Mouse, who looked at the hair pin then at me as tears started to spill from his eyes. 

Turning to the other house elf's, Mouse started jumping up and down with joy. "Mouse is free! Mouse is free! Mouse is free thanks to mistress Kairi!" He exclaimed to the others. 

Looking up at me, the house elf's smiled at me, as one-by-one they started lining up to receive an article of clothing from me. My present for them, was their freedom from the manor.

Waiting on them to leave, I noticed that none of them left, not even the stubbornness of them all Bull, left the kitchen, they all stayed where they were at, looking up at me.

"Mistress Kairi, what do you want Mouse to do now, now that Mouse and the others are free?" He asked me.

Smiling at them, I wiped the tears from my face before I spoke to them. "I don't want you to do anything. Your all free, you can leave leave the manor or you can stay at Hogwarts." I said to them.

Walking towards me, Mouse held onto my hand then looked up at me. "Mouse will go wherever mistress Kairi goes. If mistress Kairi goes to Hogwarts then Mouse will go to Hogwarts." He confessed to me.

The other house elves mummured in agreement as they looked up at me. "The house elves will go where mistress Kairi goes." They all said to me, smiles on their faces afterwards.

Nodding my head, I squeezed Mouse's hand and let out a sigh. "Well, I'm going to Hogwarts so if you want to go to Hogwarts then you may I believe Headmaster Dumbledore let's the house elf's work in the kitchen." I said to them, as one-by-one the house elf's poofed away to Hogwarts expect for Mouse, who was still standing by my side.

Mouse was about to speak when he thrown backwards by my enraged father, whose wand was now pointing at me. Before I had chance to speak, I was slammed against the fridge withhis wand against my thoart. "Where are the house elf's Kairi?" He asked me sweetly, pointing his wand even more into my thoart. 

Looking straight into his eyes, I gave him a grin. "Their free, I freed them and now their at Hogwarts on their own free accord." I confessed to him. 

Turning his head at Mouse, he pointed a finger at him. "Then why is that _creature_  still here?" He growled out to me.

Standing up, Mouse curled up his hands into fists and charged at Lucius, letting out a battle cry. "Mouse will _not_  let mistress Kairi be abused or harmed by anyone anymore!" He cried out, as he leapt at his former master and tried to take it from him but, he was hit with my father's cane, and he was thrown back onto the kitchen floor. 

"Stop Mouse! Go to Hogwarts, please!" I cried out to him, as the kitchen door swung open and in came Professor Snape and aunt Bellatrix with their wands out and pointed at my father.

"Lucius let her go, she _is_  coming to Hogwarts with me." Snape said calmly to him. 

Releasing his grip on me, father's lip went in a snarl before he brought his hand across my all ready bruised cheek well, he tried to but, aunt Bellatrix sent him flying away from me before nodding her head at Snape.

Turning to Mouse, I told him to leave and go to Hogwarts where the other house elf's were waiting on him.

Blinking his eyes, Mouse snapped his fingers and poofed away to Hogwarts. 

Suddenly spells flashed before my eyes from both my aunt and my father, who were in the middle of having a very nasty fight between the two of them. A spell was headed in my direction but, Professor Snape deflected it and gripped my arm and we apprated to Hogwarts...


	12. Chapter Eleven. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At Hogwarts, Inside Professor Snape's Classroom~

 

Staring into Professor Snape's eyes, I was about to thank him, but he cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Now is _not_  the time to thank me Ms. Malfoy, you have injuries that need to be attended to. Remove your robes now Ms. Malfoy!" He said to me, the tone in his voice was filled with worry and anger. "Ms. Malfoy now is not the time to be  _modest_  quickly remove your robes or _I'll_ do it for you." He added darkly to me. 

 

Gulping at the professor's words, and I quickly started removing my robes, shivering a little after my clothes were off, because the classroom was frigging' cold, as always, and I was standing beside my potions professor nearly naked, which caused me to blush.

Letting out a sigh as he watched me shivering, he pointed his wand at a fireplace and muttered, " _Incendio_ " then asked me to tie my hair up, and I did, and he started walking slowly in a circle, his black eyes remaining emotionless as he examined every bruise, mark, scrape and dried blood on my body.

I bit my lip the entire time that Professor Snape circled me, looking away from him as we met eyes, I focused my eyes on the floor. 

When he finished circling me, he laid his hand gently on my scarred back and led me to his desk, and with a wave of his wand everything on his desk, he told me to lay on his desk then, casted _Colloportus_  and _Salvio Hexia_  on the classroom door along with with an Intruder Charm, then he spoke to me. "Ms. Malfoy this will hurt and I'm sorry." Was all he said to me, as he walked towards me, and I felt his wand begin pointed on my scarred back. " _Brackium Emendo_." Digging my nails into the edge of his desk, I let out a scream, and I felt my wrists and ankles begin gently bound to his desk. 

"This is to prevent you from injuring yourself even further Ms. Malfoy." He explained to me before running his wand up and down my back while muttering " _Brackium Emendo_ " and " _Tergeo_ ", while trying his best to remain as emotionless as possible, while I was letting ear splitting screams.

"Please professor, please stop. It hurts to much. Please professor let me please take a rest." I begged to him, ignoring the tears falling down my face. 

Giving me a frown, Professor Snape cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of any emotions that might come up when he spoke to me. "Ms. Malfoy if I stop now, you'll be in even more pain then you were before you arrived here. Do you want me to summon Madam Promfery, or would you like me to finish before it gets to late?" He calmly asked me, as he continued running his wand up and down my spine. 

My eyes widened at the mere mention of Madam Promfery, letting out a quiet "no", I lowered my head onto the desk and stayed as quiet and stayed as quiet as a sleeping Threstal. 

Letting out a quiet chuckle and shaking his head, Professor Snape muttered out " _Brackium Emendo_ " over and over again in the middle of my spinal cord, where the injuries were the worst. 

For the next hour or so, Professor Snape and I barely spoke to one another, then as I felt my eyes start to get heavy with sleep, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

Blinking my eyes in a desperate attempt to stay awake, I turned my head and looked at Professor Snape with a sleepy smile. "Are we all done now?" I asked him, my voice laced with the need to just curl up somewhere and sleep.

Nodding his head, Professor Snape pointed his wand at the classroom door and muttered " _Aparcelam_ " then he held out his hand to me. "There's one last thing you must do Ms. Malfoy." He said to me once I was off his desk and dressed back in my school robes.

Looking at him and gave him a smile. "Yes Professor, what is it?" I asked him.

Waving his wand, he muttered. " _Accio Muscle Relaxing Potion_." Then summoning a goblet, he put his wand away and poured me a large glass of the nasty muscle relaxing potion.

Curling my nose up at the goblet, I turned my head away, but Professor Snape gently grabbed the back of my head and started shoving the drink down my throat until the potion was gone. Coughing a little afterwards, I glared at him. "What the hell was that for professor?" I nearly shouted at him. 

Frowning at my foul language Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at me. "Language Ms. Malfoy, I don't want to have to take house points away from a student, especially a student from my own house, and whose  _suppose to be_  a role model to the younger members in her house." He warned me, then added to me. "I knew you weren't going to drink that potion without some force, so I just _eased_  the transaction along." 

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a scoff. "Can I go to bed now?" I asked him. 

Nodding a "yes" to me, we started heading out of the classroom together when the door was roughly pushed open and in the doorway, stood Headmaster Dumbledore and the one person I never thought I'd see again, Igor Karkaroff. Whose blue eyes lit up instantly when he saw me, but he quickly changed the expression when he saw Professor Snape standing beside me. 

"Hello Headmaster." Professor Snape and I said at the same time.

Nodding his head at us, Dumbledore gave us both a smile, before he made his way towards me, and pulled me into a gentle hug, then whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry Ms. Malfoy, had I known-," he cut himself off and released me from his hold, before turning his head at Igor and motioning him to come in. 

Shuffling his feet on the stone floor, Igor looked at the Headmaster. "Yes sir?" He asked him, not even daring to look in Snape's direction. 

Eyeing me Dumbledore gave Igor a warm smile. "Will you please escort Ms. Malfoy to her room, it's the picture of Salazar Slytherin, and the password, well you know what the password is don't you? And I presume you know where your room is as well?" He asked him. 

Standing at attention, Igor firmly nodded his head. "Yes Headmaster, I will escort-," Snape cut him off. "Albus I really don't think that's necessary, I would prefer to take Ms. Malfoy-," Dumbledore dismissed Snape's comment with the wave of his hand. 

"Nonsense Severus, Karkaroff's more then capable of taking Ms. Malfoy to her room. Besides, you and I have personal matters to discuss, and I don't think Ms. Malfoy can stay awake for much longer either." He said to him. 

Refraining from letting out a nasty insult at Karkaroff or Dumbledore, he just gave him a frown, then spoke. "Yes Headmaster." And with those words said, the two men left the room. Well, almost until Headmaster Dumbledore  made sure Professor Snape was out of earshot before he spoke to us. "I heard there's suppose to be a lovely night sky out tonight, you might want to go see it, I heard there's not suppose to be another one for at least two hundred years, you two might hurry to the Astronomy Tower, because after three A.M it'll be gone." He quietly said to us before telling us good night and went to go catch up with Professor Snape. 

Meeting each other's eyes for the first time since the dance, Karkaroff took my hand and we headed off towards the Astronomy Tower....


	13. Chapter Twelve. Demon's (Snape's Confession) {Part One}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Snape's P.O.V, and the truth finally comes out as to why Snape is acting the way he is, and no in chapter ten that wasn't Bellatrix with Draco, it was his mother, she must have used a polyjuice potion or something to make herself look like Bellatrix, because it was the only way she could see her daughter before she left for Hogwarts.

~Inside Dumbledore's Office~

 

Once the door was closed, I let my emotions finally come out. "Headmaster as much as I trust you, I think your making a mistake by allowing _Karkaroff_  to teach here, especially in a position that he's so _skilled_  at." I quickly said to him then added, "why don't you just put a sign that says: "Death Eaters Are Welcome"! Then we might as well forget the mission that you originally put me in charge of. Karkaroff is going to-," Albus cut me off with a wave of his hand as he usually does when he doesn't want hear the truth.

 

Sitting at his desk, Albus gestured for me to take a seat across from him, and I sat down before he spoke to me. "Severus we both know Voldemort has returned, and now more then ever I need you to relay everything _he_  says to me, rather or not it's about Kairi. Severus, _he_  will come for her, there's no doubt about that, and when that time comes, I want you and Igor to hide Ms. Malfoy, where ever you can. You need to put the past behind you and focus on the task at hand-," I cut him off, as I stood up and slammed my hands down on his desk. " _I am_ focused on the task at hand. I just spent nearly two hours healing the girl Headmaster! If I hadn't healed her by tomorrow, there's no telling rather she'd be dead or alive, no thanks to her controlling and abusive father! Had it not been for Narcissa and Draco tipping me off and creating a distraction before hand, the girl would've been on the brink of death's doorstep!" I nearly shouted at him as we met eyes.

Taking in everything that I said, Dumbledore frowned at me. "Severus, I know you took an Unbreakable Vow this summer Narcissa and had Draco casting it to ensure the girl's protection, had it not been for Narcissa and Draco begging you for help, neither us would've known that Ms. Malfoy was in serious trouble, and I'm sure their both very grateful for that, as well as Igor for keeping us both updated over the summer on the girl's status." Dumbledore said to me, adding to me. "What I'm trying to ask, is would you still watch over the girl had you not taken that vow?" He asked me. 

Removing my hands from the desk, I pulled out my wand and waved it around in a circle, and muttered " _Expecto Potrum_ " then a blue fox appeared out of it, and it made a circle around Dumbledore and I before disappearing a moment later.

Shaking his head, Dumbledore gave me a weak smile. "You not only deeply care for the girl, but dare I say this. You are in love with her? Severus, I am truly shocked by this." He confessed to me. 

Turning away from the Headmaster, I walked towards the window and ignored the tears starting to slide down my cheeks. "Yes my headmaster, I've watched her over the years grow into a young woman. I'm not to sure when she grew up, but she did, and I deeply regret it, I'm sure Narcissa noticed it. Either way, neither her or myself ever expected her to grow up so fast, and it's because of her _swine_  of a father, who we both suspect started at least the physical abuse by the age of eleven, that was nearly five years ago. It's no mystery how Kairi managed to get those horrid scars that will forever remain on her back." I said to him then added. "Had Narcissa not come to my home all those years ago, asking if I could somehow heal the scars on her daughter's back, I would've never imagine, even in my wildest dreams, that a girl like herself, a girl who is  _exceptionally_  smart, talented and loved her very much by her mother and brother would have had to suffer so much just because her father can't get his emotions and testosterone in check." Was all I could manage to get out before I leaned against the wall that was next to the window and before I could contain the tears, I started sobbing in front of Dumbledore. 

Standing up, Dumbledore walked towards me and looked down at me, then laid a hand on my shoulder. "Severus, this isn't your fault, don't you ever think for a second that any of this is all resting on your shoulders, because it isn't. If it comes down to it, I'll have the Order take her in for protection, perhaps her aunt Tonks and uncle Remus would like to take her in?" He asked me, giving me a warm smile after he spoke. 

Rolling my eyes and scoffing at Dumbledore's suggestion of a _werewolf_  and his wife taking in Kairi, almost made me laugh. "Yes Headmaster, a _werewolf_  would be the _perfect_  home for Kairi." I said sarcastically to him. 

Dumbledore just shook his head and gave me a frown. "Then what do you suggest I do Severus? I will prefer  _not_  to keep her during the breaks, even though it would be wise to keep her here. Ms. Malfoy is like any other student Severus, she needs to be outside the castle walls with peers her _own_ age." He stated to me.

Standing up, I wiped the tears away from my face. "I agree with you Headmaster, I can't watch over her as much as I would like to during the breaks, and I can't trust _Karkaroff_  to watch over her, he might let something slip to Ms. Malfoy or even worst, he might bring her straight into the Dark Lord's arms." I said to him.

Easing an eyebrow at me, Dumbledore let out a sigh. "Severus, Karkaroff's a double agent just like you are. You think he went to the "party" that Lucius held over the summer because, he wanted to? No Severus, I asked to him go, and he did. He had quite a good time, and he said to me afterwards, that he would go again, but under better crimstances." He paused to take a breath before speaking again. "While you were conveying messages to me this messages to me this summer, Igor and I made our own Unbreakable Vow this summer, with Draco as our witness although, I cannot go into details, Igor promised me to watch over Ms. Malfoy during the breaks, while you are busy with Voldemort. In exchange, I gave him a chance to start over here, and his one and only chance to redeem himself. Do you understand now Severus? Both of you have your own separate missions, but you both have the same goal, and that's to protect Kairi, no matter the cost, you both accepted that when you both took your Unbreakable Vows this summer. Now, let's change the subject, shall we?" He asked me then, headed back to his desk, and took a seat.

Walking back to the desk, I took my original seat across from him, not answering his question, I forced myself to change the topic, and the topic now was the Order and most of the things that we discussed over the summer. 

 

~An Hour Later~

 

"Then it's settled Severus, we'll have Mrs. Love good and Mr. Longbottom, and Sirius watch over her. And if that fails, then Tonks and Remus will step in. We _must_  at all costs make sure that Ms. Malfoy's protection is our primary goal outside of Hogwarts. I'm quite sure the Lovegood's would be more then happy to take Kairi in during the breaks, I heard that Ms. Malfoy and both Mr. Lorcan and Mr. Lysander, and even their youngest child Ms. Bella have all taken a great liking towards her so, I don't think there will be a problem in that area. Is there anything you want to add before we call it a night?" He asked me. 

 

Shaking my head "no", I scooted the chair and bid the Headmaster a "good night", but he stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Severus you and Igor will have to get along for the sake of Kairi's well begin, at least. After all you two will be working with each other at least three times a week. If everything I have planned fails, then at least I can know that the students aren't defenseless against Voldemort or Death Eaters if they should come knocking at our door." Was all he said to me, before letting go of my arm and letting me leave his office so I could get some sleep...


	14. Chapter Thirteen. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At the Astronomy Tower, Later on That Night~ 

 

Lighting my cigarette and his as well, Igor gave me a smile and we both leaned against the tower's rails, just enjoying each other's company  and staring at the beautiful night sky, we met each other's eyes for a moment then looked away, both of us to nervous to speak. 

 

"Ms. Malfoy, I know what your father has done to you, and I'm sorry." He confessed to me, as he reached for my hand, then lightly gave it a squeeze. 

Turning my head away from him, I took a drag off the cigarette and slipped my hand out of his before I spoke to him. "Who told you Igor? Was it Professor Snape or was it Headmaster Dumbledore?" I asked him, nearly shouting my questions at him, as I turned around and faced him, meeting his eyes so he could see the anger and hurt inside of them.

Taking a couple of steps back, Igor held his hands up as a sign of surrender. "No one told me Ms. Malfoy, I saw it in your body posture when we danced at the "party" together, and I noticed that when we met eyes you often tense up and start to get nervous, and your eyes would often be searching for your father in the crowd." He paused to take a drag off of his cigarette then, spoke a moment later, and exhaling the chemicals while speaking. "Although I'm not to sure what he did to you, and as much as I'd like to know, I will wait until you think it's okay to talk about it. Just remember that what happened over the summer isn't your fault, and your in the safest place in the entire Wizarding world, protected by a loving and caring Headmaster and his staff. The Headmaster, Severus and I will make sure that nothing like that will happen to you again. I give you my word." With those words said, Igor held his hand out and waited on me to take it. 

Looking into his eyes, I raised an eyebrow at him then pulled out my wand and pointed it at his chest. "How do I know that your not lying, and that you won't run straight to the Ministry and tell them? How do I know that you won't run to Dumbledore's office and tell him? How do I know-," I was cut off when I heard a "poof" beside me.

Looking down at me was the Headmaster who appeared beside me with his wand out and staring at Karkaroff. "Because Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Igor Karkaroff is a member of the Order, and he's working for me." He confessed to me, adding to me. "If you still don't believe me, only the real Karkaroff could answer this question, my last words to you before you left to go to Malfoy Manor were?" He asked him in a Russian.

Firmly nodding his head, Karkaroff responded first in Russian then, responded in English. "Keep her safe, keep her protected and most of all, keep your true nature hidden from her and the Ministry." He said to us.

My mouth I opened in shock then I lowered my head and apologized to Karkaroff before looking at the ground biting my lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't believe you-," Igor cut me off by leaning over and meeting my eyes before speaking to me. "There is _nothing_  to be sorry about Ms. Malfoy." He said to me. 

With those words said, the Headmaster "proofed" away, and left Igor and I alone once again. 

Throwing our cigarettes down the tower, we looked at each other before taking each other's hands, we looked at the sky and stood next to each other in silence until Karkaroff broke the silence. "Are you nervous about tomorrow? I mean, you have five different tests to take, and only have a limited amount of time." He said calmly to me. 

Looking up at him, I gave him a smile before I lit another cigarette. "Nope, I'm not nervous at all, I've been studying for nearly two months, besides if I don't get all O's, I can't attend U.A and M, and I'll have to go to W and W.C.C, just like my brother, and that's not what I want." I confessed to him, as I took a rather long drag off the cigarette then, exhaling a moment later. "I'll be fine Karkaroff, I promise. Besides, most of the professor's are letting me have an hour and a half to take their tests. Well expect for Professor Snape's, he's only letting me have an hour." I added to him. 

Nodding his head, Igor looked away from me then, looked up at the sky before becoming silent again, thinking the entire time. _She has got to joking, not even my students could finish all of their tests in seven hours!_  Turning his head towards me, he gave me a smile. "So, why are you doing this Kairi? Are you trying to prove something? Or are you wanting to get out of Hogwarts faster so, you can get a head start in college?" He asked me. 

Looking into his eyes, I frowned at his words. "It's neither of those reasons Igor, I have my own _personal_ reasons for wanting to go to U.A and M." I said coldly to him, as I took a drag off my cigarette. 

Giving me a confused look, Karkaroff just shook his head but, didn't press the matter any further. "I'm not to sure if I should tell you this, but you'll find out tomorrow afternoon when you come to take your Defense Against the Dark Arts test anyways, but I'm your new D.A.D.A professor." He said to me, a small smile on his face after he spoke to me.

Smiling back at him, I took one last drag off the cigarette then, stamped it out before kicking it over the Astronomy Tower and exhaling the last of the cigarette's chemicals before speaking to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "I kind of figured that out by myself professor. Someone was going to have to take over Professor Slughorn's Potions position." I said to him as we started leaving the Astronomy Tower together and heading towards the dungeons....


	15. Chapter Fourteen. Demons (Karakoff's Talk with Dumbledore) {Part Two}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Igor's P.O.V

~At Hogwarts, Sometime Towards the End of June, in Dumbledore's Office~ 

 

I eyed the Headmaster and let out a sigh. I just returned from the Malfoy Manor and even though, I personally didn't like that so-called "party", I had a wonderful time. Even if it was under Dumbledore's orders. Finally meeting Kairi and dancing with her was the highlight of my night. 

 

Just from reading the expression on my face, Dumbledore must've known that I had a great time. "I take you had a wonderful time Igor? Did you learn anything about new Ms. Malfoy?" He asked me, the tone in his voice was a happy one but, also a serious one. 

Taking a seat across from the Headmaster's desk, I returned to my expressionless and emotionless self before answering the older man's question. "Yes Headmaster, I had a wonderful time, and as for learning anything new about Ms. Malfoy, I learned that she is everything that Severus has told us." I answered him, as I folded my hands in my lap.

Nodding his head as I spoke Dumbledore folded his hands but laid them on the table. "Good. Did you learn anything else about her? And did she agree to send letters to you this summer?" He asked me before reaching over and grabbing a lemon drop then, popping one in his mouth, he started sucking on it. 

I nodded my head "yes" to both of his questions, I spoke to him. "What Narcissa feared has been confirmed. Lucius is in fact, been sexually abusing her, even though she tried very hard to hide it, all I had to do was look into her eyes and I knew at once that she was begin abused and she was under some kind of potion that Lucius must've been made to keep her under his control. That man disgusts me Headmaster! If I wasn't under your strict orders _not_ to kill that bastard, I would in a heart beat. There's one thing that Severus and I agree, is Lucius needs to die, and he needs to suffer a very slow and painful death. Are you sure that you don't want the Ministry involved in this? They could prevent this from _ever_ happening again, the poor girl's been through so much and she doesn't even know it." I confessed to him.

Narrowing his gaze at me when I mentioned about the Ministry and wanting to kill Lucius, Dumbledore frowned at me. "Igor, not even whatever " _potion_ " Lucius managed to brew up, can keep his daughter under his full control, it must be a temporary one. The only person I know who can make a potion that will keep someone fully under their control works for me, and I know Severus would never do something like that but, given the chance, like you, Severus would kill Lucius without a second glance. Now as for the Ministry, we can't trust them. Arthur, Draco, Ron, Harry, Tonks, Alastor and Kingsley have all informed me that in six month's time, the Death Eaters will have infiltrated the Ministry once again and Voldemort will it under his full control once again. I've been informed by Alastor Moody that each week a new Death Eater is very slowly working their way up in the Ministry's ranks. Very soon we will have a full scale war on our hands Igor and when that happens Voldemort will come straight for Hogwarts, and he won't stop until he has Ms. Malfoy in his hands which is why, I've managed to get the Order back together and I wish for you to join it, Rufus Scrimgeour is begin placed under strict orders to stay at Grimmauld Place until the Death Eaters and their master come for Kairi. I know that this is a lot to take in after your wonderful night with Ms. Malfoy, but trust me Igor, Kingsley, Remus, Draco, Narcissa, Severus and Sirius are watching everything that Lucius is doing to his daughter. If he picks his nose, Kingsley will be informed immediately. Mr. Malfoy doesn't know, is that one of his House elf's, Mouse I believe that's his name, is also working for us." Dumbledore paused to chew up the last of his lemon drop in his mouth then, he took a breath before going on. "Plus we have another Death Eater, other then Severus, who is working with us." He added to me.

Raising my eyebrows at the Headmaster's words, I eyed him. "Who?" I asked him.

Giving me a warm smile, he spoke. "Rodolphus Lestrange, Kairi's uncle, but he has been ordered by me not to tell anyone, so his cover wouldn't be blown. Not even Narcissa, Bellatrix, Severus or Draco know about this, and it would be in your best interest /not/ to tell them. Rodolphus may not seem like a soft-hearted man, but he deeply cares about his niece and he wishes to not see her go down the same path that he watched his nephew go down all those years ago. He's been a double spy ever since Voldemort died. He may not be a member of the Order, but he's a crucial key member of the plan." He confessed to me.

Nodding my head, I let out a sigh. "What if everything fails and Kairi is taken by the Dark Lord from right under our noses Albus, what happens then?" I asked him. 

Meeting my eyes, he gave me another smile. "Don't worry about that Karkaroff, my plans won't fail. Trust me, I've been going through everything in my head. I've also reached out to Alice and Frank Longbottom, they may not still be able to have all of their sanity back but, I'm hoping with Severus's help in two months time, they will hopefully have their sanity back and fully recovered." 

Letting out another sigh, I ran a hand through my hair. "And why do you trust me more then Severus with this information?" I asked him. 

"Because Igor, should I or Severus die then you must carry out your mission at all costs." He said to me, the tone in his voice was deeply serious then, he added. "Besides, I may not approve of your "relationship" with Ms. Malfoy, but I can tell that you deeply care about her and that you would do anything for her. Regardless of what might happen to you in the long run, I'm sure in a few month's time you and her will become more then friends. I understand your a man who honor's a woman's needs before his own, and I know that would do everything in your power to try undo the damage that's all ready been done to her, even if it means going against your own desires. For example, as much as you've wanted to have slept with her tonight, you won't do it because that might cause her even more damage and you want to wait for her decide. Now if you think you have anything to add, I would like to go to bed. I'm not as young as I use to be." He joked to me.

Nodding my head, I stood up and Albus and I shook hands and bid each other good night to each other before I left his office to go to my private chambers to sleep...


	16. Chapter Fifteen. First Test (Transfiguration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~The Next Day, Inside Hogwarts, At Kairi's Transfiguration Class~ 

 

Eyeing Professor McGonagall, I took a seat in the only desk in her classroom then pulled out my quill, I was ready to take my quiz.

 

Nodding her head, Professor McGonagall said. "You may begin now Ms. Malfoy." She said to me, a hidden smile on her face, adding. "Please note that this isn't your standard O.W.L test, there are questions that you might not know until you reach your sixth and maybe even possibly your seventh year in this class. Now make me proud." Was all she said to me, thinking in her head afterwards. _Don't make me regret giving you this test, even I don't what's in the test. I really want to see you go into U.A and M. and possibly becoming an Arour_. 

Opening the test booklet, I eyed the first question. 

What spell transfigures objects into quills?

Writing down " _Scribblifors_ ", I answered the next twenty one questions, like they were nothing until I came to question twenty one, and it was on Animagus's, another easy subject.

Can Animagus's transfigure themselves into more then one animal? If so why?

Writing down a "no" I explained why my answer was no. Unless it's Human Transfiguration, but the one casting the spell must be careful because, if they transfigure the target into a dumb animal/creature like a deer then, unlike an Animagi, who can transfigure themselves back into their original form and still retain their physical appearance, a Human Transfiguration will be Dependent on the caster to transfigure them. Also, this is why Human Transfiguration's aren't recommended to cast this type of Transfiguration on themselves.

Answering the five Transfiguration essay question's with ease, I flew through the test with flying colors until I came to the last and final question. 

What are the four branches of Transfiguration?

I eyed the question then, looked at Professor McGonagall with a confused look on my face before returning my eyes back to the question. _Okay, this test is way to easy. Surely, this isn't the real test this might be some sort of pre-test_. I thought to myself before writing down, Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration, and Untransfiguration. Then, I set my quill down and closed my test booklet and looked at Professor McGonagall with a smile. 

Meeting my eyes, she nodded her head and walked towards my desk, and pointed her wand at my test and quill before making them both disappear, possibly to Headmaster Dumbledore's office then, summoned several items on my desk and told me to transfigure them all into a rat, some food, and a leaf.

Nodding my head, I pulled out my wand and pointed my wand at the goblet and I turned the goblet into a rat then, pointing at the rock, I transformed it into a piece of chocolate pie and finally, I looked at the marble and transfigured it into a leaf. Putting my wand back into my pocket, I smiled at Professor McGonagall and waited on my next test. 

Beaming at me, Professor McGonagall made all the items on my desk disappear expect for the slice of chocolate pie. She summoned two forks and a knife and pulled up a chair and took a seat at my desk, she handed me a fork before speaking to me. "That is all for your Transfiguration test Ms. Malfoy, you will be dismissed after you help me eat this pie." Was all she said to me, as we dug into the pie and talked to one another about what we did over the summer....


	17. Chapter Sixteen. The Second Test (Charms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V

~Inside Hogwarts, At Kairi's Charms Class~ 

 

Taking a seat in the front row of desks, I eyed Professor Flitwick before receiving a warm smile from him and a nod of his head. "You may begin Ms. Malfoy." He said to me over his desk.

 

Smiling back at him, I opened the test booklet and eyed the first question: I am a Softening Charm, what charm am I? 

Writing down _Spongify_ , I answered the next twenty questions as best as I could, hoping I got them all right. 

The next ten questions were multiple choice and I flew by those questions as well, until I got to the fill in the blank questions, I was stumped by the first one. 

This charm is called -------- and it sends objects away from the caster, unlike it's counter part -------, which summons objects to the caster. 

Quickly putting down " _Depulso_ " and " _Accio_ ", I went through the next ten questions without a problem then, I reached the last and final question of the test. I eyed Professor Flitwick who just smiled at me when we met eyes as I closed the test booklet and he made it disappear to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, possibly.

"Your dismissed Ms. Malfoy and good luck on the rest of your tests today." Was all the Charms professor said to me, dismissing me from his classroom after he spoke. 

Thanking him, I headed to the History of Magic classroom...


	18. Chapter Seventeen. The Care of/for Magical Creature's Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~Outside Professor Hagrid's Hut, A Few Hours Later~ 

 

Placing my nose against Buckbeak's beak, I wiped the tears away from my eyes, as he to started to shed tears, a rarity among Hippogriff's. "I wish people understood that your not a dangerous creature, your just misunderstood." I whispered to him, as I felt the rest of the herd of Hippogriff's circle around me with their heads bowed. 

 

Turning around, I slowly bowed back to them, making sure to meet each and every single one of their eyes but, Buckbeak nipped at the back of my school robes, and pulled me back up to my original standing position then, he let go of the back of my school robes before shaking his head "no" at me several times and taking a couple of steps backwards and bowing to me as well. 

I was in awe of the sight, and so was Professor Hagrid, who was silently standing on his front step outside his hut watching the scene before him in amazement.

Letting the tears pour down my face, I thanked them all by grabbing a handful of bugs and feeding them all then, I received a nuzzle on the side of my cheek from each of them, also another rarity from the Hippogriff's. 

Giving them a weak smile, I bowed before them and started to walk away, but Buckbeak nipped at the sleeve of my school robes and lowered himself onto the ground then gestured with his head for me to get on him. 

Turning my head, I looked at Professor Hagrid who motioned me to get on Buckbeak and ride him. "Five minutes Buckbeak, no more no less! Ms. Malfoy has other things to do! Now go on you two!" He shouted at the Hippogriff, a smile on his face afterwards. 

Shaking his head at Hagrid's words Buckbeak let out an angry grumble as I gently climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, we took off, a cloud of dirt begin "accidently" kicked up and flung in Hagrid's direction. I muffled my laugh in Buckbeak's neck as we slowly flew around Hogwarts. 

"Buckbeak, he's right you know, I _do_ have other things to do today." I scolded at him, as I got a sad coo from him, as the other Hippogriffs started flying beside us. 

Pasting the Black Lake, I saw the Merpeople down below, letting out shouts and cries of happiness when they saw me. Asking Buckbeak to try and get as close as he could to the lake, he gave me a quick but, firm nod. 

"Kairi, the advocate of all creatures." I heard the leader of the Merpeople screech out as we flew closer to the Black Lake. 

Raising their fists with a fin to their chests, the Merpeople screeched out. "Kairi, the advocate of all creatures!" 

Flying past the Merpeople, I raised my fist in return and let out their battle cry then, Buckbeak flew back towards Hagrid's hut. 

Landing gently, or as gently as he could, Buckbeak lowered himself when we got back onto solid ground. Sliding off of him, I his neck then, nuzzled my head into the side of his neck before bowing to the rest of the Hippogriffs, I walked over to Professor Hagrid, who was beaming at me with a test booklet in his huge hands. 

I was about to take the test booklet from him, but he stopped me when he threw it into the air and a Blast-Ended Skwert burned it into pieces and the ashes were carried away with the wind. 

Turning to Hagrid, I was about to speak to him, but he cut me off with a finger to his lips. "What the Ministry don't know can't hurt 'em Ms. Malfoy. Besides, this class is more of a hands on type of class don't ya think?" He said to me before we started walking away from his hut and headed towards the Forbidden Forest.... 

Eyeing the Care of Magical Creatures professor with a confused look on my face I was about to ask him why we were about to go into the forest but he spoke to me before I could ask him why. "It's the Centaur's Ms. Malfoy, they've been asking about you since you left for the summer break, I'm not to sure why but, I haven't been able to go into the forest until they see you. Well if you exclude the Headmaster, he was the only person able to get some information out of them. You see, something's bothering them and it's upset them since the middle of June." He confessed to me as we walked closer and closer towards the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, letting out a sigh, Hagrid added. "Centaur's are very private creatures, as you know, they won't harm the younging's unless insulted but, whatever is going on in the forest has made them very upset and more then once this summer Ronan and the others have caused many uproars, and they shot arrows at me hut if I even headed in the direction of _their_ forest. Albus managed to calm them down some but, their still mad as hell. Centaur's are not the type of creatures you want to upset, their even worst then me herd of Hippogriff's when they get upset." Was all he said to me, as we stood a foot away from the entrance of the forest. 

Turning to me, Professor Hagrid laid a hand on my shoulder and started backing away before speaking to me. "Be careful in there Ms. Malfoy, don't upset them or they might harm you, and for your sake, I would want you to get out of there in one piece and not in limbs." Was his final warning to me, as he let me go of my shoulder and started backing away as a red-haired Centaur emerged from the forest, his bow and arrow held high and aimed at Hagrid.

"Thank you for bringing Kairi Rebus but, trust me she'll be in safe hands. Now leave before I release this arrow straight into your temple, the girl will be brought back to the castle safely and within the hour. This your only and final warning Rebus Hagrid, I suggest you leave now." Was all he said to him, his black eyes filled with nothing but anger and hate. 

When Hagrid was no longer in Ronan's line of vision only then, did the Centaur put his bow and arrow away before meeting my eyes and giving me a grim smile and motioning me to come into the forest. "My name is Ronan and I'm the leader of the Centaur's. I promised Albus Dumbledore that I would keep you as safe as I can but, I must warn you Ms. Malfoy, your about to be led into a rather large herd of very angry male Centaur's who have not laid eyes on a woman of any kind in several years or so, on behalf of the group, I wish to apologize to you in advance for their behavior and possibly their actions towards you. They are testosterone filled creatures who haven't been able to breed in a long time, and I most certainly think that they may or may not be able to control themselves around you. I will try my best to keep them all in check, those who can't control themselves will be dealt with severely after I lead you out of the forest, their punishment should not be seen in the presence of a young woman, especially one whose been violated by a man who dares to call himself a _pathetic_ excuse for a father, especially a pure blood one." He said to me as we started entering the forest, the tone in his voice was filled with bitterness and rage. "For your own protection, I want you to get out your wand and be ready to use it just in case but, mark my words Ms. Malfoy. If you cross even one of us your fate will be sealed the moment you say or do even the slightest action against us. We may not be the most dangerous of creatures in the forest, but we surely out number you, and there is also very few of us who have the up most respect for you and who care about your safety, and not because the Headmaster asked us to either. You may have won over a small number of us by helping our kind two years ago but, there is still a large amount of us who are stuck in hating witches and wizards, no matter the blood status. Although, I'm very grateful for you saving two of us from begin poisoned two years ago, and for helping us re kindle our relationship with the Merpeople and the other creatures that live in this forest, I am afraid that after everything is said and done here today, you may not may not want to go near the forest for a while or at least until the Centaurs have cooled off a little. Do you understand Ms. Malfoy?" He warned me. 

"Yes sir Ronan, I completely understand. Would it be okay if I spent at least a minute or two with the Thestrals, I heard that were some dead fouls born during the summer, and I would like to go pay my respects, I believe that the Thestrals would appreciate that, they may not like people but, they seem to like me. Besides, I missed them this summer and like the Hippogriffs they seem to understand me in a way no human will ever understand me. I'm sorry if I've asked to much, I didn't mean to-," Ronan cut me off with a wave of his hand before coming to a halt and turning towards me and laying his hand on my shoulder. "Nonsense Ms. Malfoy, the Thestrals have missed you as well, they to are very angry and over the summer, we tried on a weekly basis to calm them down but, they've attacked us so, we had no choice but to retreat deeper into the forest or risk the chance of hurting them. They may join us for the meeting today, we are the meeting along with both the Unicorn's, the Bowltruckle and the Manticore, who rarely leaves his cave but, just for today, he will join us." 

Staring at Ronan with shock after hearing that the Manticore, a most dreadful beast who, I happened to have helped during my second and third year here at Hogwarts. Hearing the news that he might be joining us today for the meeting, would make most people run in fear at just his size as well as his powerful roar but, not I. I somehow managed to befriend the dangerous beast two years ago but, like most creatures who live in the Forbidden Forest, I found out that all the Manticore wanted was a friend and possibly a playmate. Giving the leaders of the Centaurs a friendly, warm smile. We just met eyes and walked even deeper into the Forbidden Forest together with nothing but silence between us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter mostly because it introduced a lot of magical creatures that we didn't really get to see/know in the books and/or the movies.


	19. Chapter Eighteen. The Blood Red Sandman: The Centuar's Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~Inside the Forbidden Forest, Ten Minutes Later~ 

 

I was in awe at how many creatures were at this "meeting" of sorts. Other then the majority of the creatures being Centaurs, there were Thestrals, the Manticore, a small group of Unicorns, a medium size group of Bowtruckle, most of the Hippogriff's and Aragog, the leader of the Acromantula colony. 

 

Trying to ignore the whispers coming from the male Centaurs as I took a seat next to the Manticore, who licked me affectionately before laying his down in between the herd of scared Thestrals and myself, I waited for Ronan to speak along with the rather bored looking Manticore, who started eyeing the group of Thestrals hungrily, I gently swatted at his nose as he eyed me then, frowned at me. "Don't worry, we'll find some deer later okay?" I whispered to him. 

"Okay Kairi." He answered to me then stared at Ronan with the same bored expression that was on his face earlier. 

 

Shooting an arrow in the group of gossiping Centaurs, who instantly shut up and looked directly at their leader afterwards. "Ladies, gentlemen and creatures, you all know while your here, our advocate Kairi Annabelle Malfoy has returned for the school year. I only have an hour to discuss the topic at hand so, if you don't wish to be killed shut up!" He shouted out to mostly the Centaurs before going on. "As most of us know, our homeland is about to be taken away again and not even the Headmaster can stop this from happening, I'm afraid. Soon we will have an up rising on our hands. Why? Because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and he's after our advocate. Does anyone have suggestions on what we should do?" He asked everyone. 

 

 "We must fight! End of story, there is no such thing as _reasoning_ with those _followers_ of his!" A Centaur by the name of Bane shouted out to his leader, as a group of Centaurs cheered for Bane's suggestion. 

 

Aragog glared at the group of Centaurs. "No! Fighting will only lead to blood shed and the loss of not only my children but, the loss of many magical creatures such as the Unicorn and the Thestrals, I will _not_ allow anymore blood to be shed in our home! We've all ready lost a few magical creatures no thanks to those blood thirsty werewolves this summer!" He roared out to everyone.

 

Letting out a yawn, the Manticore spoke up for the creatures who couldn't voice their opinion on this matter. "Well now, we can't just sit back and watch out home be burned down around us, now can we? The Thestrals, Unicorns, and the Bowtruckle all have reached upon an agreement that they should all fight, I also agree with them as well, I won't hide in my cave any longer, after what happened this summer, I say we give those _followers_ of his a taste of revenge." He said to Ronan.

 

Letting out a hiss, Aragog raised himself up from his web and glared at the groups of creatures who wished to fight. "I said no fighting! Let _his_ followers come for us, let them take us then, I will spray them all with my web and they'll never bother us again!" Aragog said coldly to Ronan.

 

Soon bickering broke out between the Centaur's and Aragog about how the spider's plan had so many flaws in it but, the argument only lasted a few minutes before Ronan raised his bow and fired a warning shot in between the angry and violent Centaur's and the peaceful spider. Turning their heads towards Ronan, they shut up at once.

 

"Enough! Both groups will have to agree and disagree on this matter, we won't have much time left if you two start another argument again! Let our advocate make the choice that will decide rather we fight or not." He said to them, his eyes on me after he spoke.

Feeling everyone's eyes on me, I gulped and spoke to only Ronan. "I know for a fact that Hogwarts will fight back, so it's six to one and the verdict has been reached. I'm sorry Aragog but, you've been out voted. If you wish to join the fight then that's okay, but if you don't want to join the fight then that's okay to." I said to him. 

Aragog let out a scoff then, left the meeting along with the rest of the creatures, expect for the Centaurs and the Manticore.

Turning to the Manticore, I rubbed my hand along his fur then, I heard him purr. "Silly kitty, I think the Centaur's want to talk to me alone. You should run along now, I'll come and visit you in a few days and then we'll go find some deer together, okay?" I said to him, as I watched him stand up and he gave me one last lick on the cheek before running off into the deeper part of the forest.

Ronan moved from his original spot and took his place beside me, his eyes meeting mine. "Ms. Malfoy, over the summer we've received some very upsetting news about you, on behalf of all the Centaur's we are very deeply sorry about what happened to you but, we've received some even more upsetting news. It seems that there is a certain werewolf after you, Bane and a few of the other Centaur's have spotted Fenrir Greyback and a small pack of wolves running through the Forbidden Forest this summer killing any creature who refused to tell him about you. He's killed many innocent creatures over the summer, and he nearly killed Bane because he wouldn't give Greyback any information." He said to me, taking a breath, he pressed on. "Magorian reported to me last night that Greyback is still looking for you. Ms. Malfoy it would be in your best interest to _not_ return here after today. If you were harmed by that uncontrollable creature we would be so angry that not even Headmaster Dumbledore could stop us from hunting Greyback down and killing him." He said to me.

Bane moved forward and spoke. "Ms. Malfoy we'll send Buckbeak a message when it's safe to come back here, for now were asking you not to come here again. There are dark times a head of us all, and soon war will be upon us all. You must prepare yourself for battle and keep the light within you innocent and pure for as long as you can. Because once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns, he'll tear the light from within you away and everyone close to you as well." Bane said to me, giving me a grim frown afterwards.

Eyeing Bane I stood up and brushed off the dirt that was on my school robes then, I was about to speak when a young Centaur by the name of Firenze appeared out of the shadows of the trees. "Aragog has been killed and Fenrir Greyback and his small group of werewolves are coming, they'll be here in twenty minutes. It's time for the girl to leave and for us to prepare for battle." Was all he said before whispers started spreading from one Centaur to another.

Silencing the Centaur's with a wave of his hand, Ronan spoke. "Bane, start setting up a defense, Firenze you take a few of the Centaur's and create a diversion while I lead Ms. Malfoy out of here, now go!" He ordered to them then, turning to me, he grabbed me by the waist and threw me on his back and we started heading in the direction of the school. "Tell the Headmaster that it is no longer safe for _anyone_ to enter the forest now." He said to me, as he galloped as fast as he could, going faster when he heard howls in the distance. 

Nodding my head, I clung onto Ronan's waist as tightly as I could. "I will. Thank you Ronan. I'll talk to the Merpeople as well but, I think the Headmaster might've all ready done that for me." I said to him, as he stopped right outside the entrance of the Forbidden Forest and I slid off of his back and quickly hurried out of the forest, as a the howls from earlier grew closer and closer, and I heard a growl from behind me. Running past Hagrid's hut, I headed straight for the castle, and towards the Headmaster's office...

 

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen. The Defence Against the Dark Arts Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~An Hour Later, Inside Professor Kakaroff's Classroom~

 

 

 Still a little shaken up by what happened in the forest, I entered Professor Kakaroff's classroom and the first thing I noticed was that it was covered in darkness, the only light source that was coming from the classroom was the light from the hallway well, until the classroom door closed behind me and I was now in total darkness.

 

 

Hearing footsteps coming from everywhere, I pulled out my wand with a shaky hand and muttered " _Everate Statum_ " and pointed my wand to the nearest desk and sent something flying backwards across the classroom into the wall.

 

 

Feeling a wand begin pressed into my back, I tensed up. "This is your test Ms. Malfoy, fail this test and I'll make sure you start D.A.D.A all over again from your first year." Professor Karkaroff whispered into my ear as he took a breath then, added in my ear. "I want you to disarm me, and while your doing that, I'll be trying everything in my power to stop _you_ from disarming _me_. If you _somehow_ manage to disarm me, you pass but, if I disarm you then, you fail and if you fail, there isn't a do over Ms. Malfoy. Your test begins now." Was all Professor Kakaroff said to me, as he lowered his wand and backed away from me quietly, so quietly that I couldn't even hear his footsteps.

 

 

Turning around with my wand raised, I muttered " _Everate Statum_ " over and over again, hoping that I at least could hit Professor Karkaroff at least once but, all I managed to do was fling desks everywhere. All the while, I was trying to dodge all of Professor Kakaroff's spells that were begin thrown at me from every direction.

 

 

How could _I_ possibly disarm someone that I can't even _see_? Let alone, even hear their footsteps but, they could see and hear everything that I do?

 

 

Closing my eyes, I went through the mental images of the classroom in my head I opened my eyes and spun around and aiming at the Professor's desk, I shouted out " _Expelliarmus_!" And I heard Professor Kakaroff's wand clatter on the classroom floor.

 

 

Suddenly the lights came on and I saw him use the back of hand to wipe off the blood that was coming out of his mouth before he bent down and picked up his wand. Eyeing me with a smile on his face, he spoke to me. "Very good Ms. Malfoy, I have to admit that you nearly threw me backwards when you casted Expelliarmus on me but, other then that you did very good, I'll give you an O for this." He said to me as he walked closer to me and pocketed his wand before laying a hand on my shoulder and adding to me. "Now may I ask you something before I send you off to Professor Snape's class for your final test?" He asked me, removing a leaf from my blonde hair, he tossed it on the classroom floor.

 

 

Staring into the professor's eyes, I nodded my head. "Yes professor?" I answered him.

 

 

Professor Karkaroff gave me another smile before speaking to me. "How would you like to join the Dueling Club that Professor Snape and I are setting up? And how would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked me.

 

 

Returning his smile, I acpected his offer to join the Dueling Club but, I wasn't so sure about his offer to go to Hogsmeade after what happened a couple of hours ago in the Forbidden Forest. "Professor, a couple of hours ago, I was in the Forbidden Forest and Greyback and a pack of his wolves were coming for me, and I was told by both the Centaur's and Headmaster Dumbledore _not_ to go back to the Forbidden Forest until Greyback is gone. Now your asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you? Excuse me if I sound a little blunt about this professor but, are you crazy!?! I'm sure there's a _few_ Death Eaters waiting on me to show up there and take me to their Dark Lord. I'm sorry professor but, I can't go, not with this future war that's about to happen." I said to him.

 

 

Taking in my words, Professor Karkaroff let go of my shoulder and took a seat on the only stool in the classroom that was still standing then, he let out a sigh. "Ms. Malfoy, I've all ready had a discussion with both the Headmaster and your guardian. Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to the idea but, Professor Snape needed some convincing to allow me to take you to Hogsmeade but, in the end they both agreed to let me take you to Hogsmeade. Besides, the village is begin heavily guarded by Auror's right now, and there's a very slim chance that _any_ Death Eater could possibly slip into the village, not without alerting at least one Auror." He said to me.

 

 

Eyeing him, I let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll go. Now may I go take my final test? Professor Snape hates having to wait on people, you know?" I asked him.

 

 

Giving me a nod, he dismissed me from his classroom. "Meet me at the entrance doors at eleven A.M sharp, I'm like Severus, I hate having to wait on people." Was all he said to me.

 

 

"Yes professor, I'll see you tonight at the start of the term feast tonight." Was all I said to him, before rushing out of his classroom and heading to my final test for the day, Potions...


	21. Chapter Twenty. The Potion's Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~In Professor Snape's Classroom~ 

 

I had just walked into Professor Snape's classroom and as soon as the classroom door closed behind me, Professor Snape started ordering me around, before I even had a chance to say "good afternoon professor".  

"Make me a Draught of Living Death, a Forgetfulness Potion, a Swelling Solution, a Confusing Concoction, a Shrinking Solution, a Poison Antidote, a Griding Potion, a Draught of Peace, a Strengthing Solution, an Invigoration Draught, a Polyjuice Potion, an Amortenia Potion, an Elixir to Induce Euphoria, and Felix Felicius." He ordered me the moment I walked into his classroom, adding, "and list the twelve uses of Dragon's blood and a Wiggenweld Potion as well." Was all he said to me, the tone in his voice the entire time was cold and filled with bitterness, not even looking up at me the entire time he spoke to me, instead he had his nose was buried in a piece of parchment paper. 

 

Picking my mouth up off of the floor, I closed it and walked straight up to the professor's desk. "Professor Snape, I can't possibly make all of those potions in two hours, a Polyjuice Potion takes a month to fully complete, I can't make that in two hours-," Professor Snape slammed his piece of parchment paper down on his desk and met my eyes, which were filled with anger, he spoke to me. "Ms. Malfoy, you _will_ make all of those potions in two hours, your a smart girl, figure a way out to speed up the process of the Polyjuice Potion. I'm also giving you full access to my private storeroom, your lucky that I'm not making you walk all the way to the other side of the school to use the students storeroom, and I'm not forcing you to make a Vertiaserum as well Ms. Malfoy, it would take the same amount of time to make a Polyjuice Potion but, seeing as you only have two hours, you better start making all of the potions that I've ordered you to do. Now go, you've all ready wasted two valuable minutes by opening your mouth and wasting your breath by protesting to me." He said to me, the tone in his voice was harsh and cold. 

Letting out a sigh, I took off into a run and headed into the professor's private storeroom and started grabbing ingredients but, I was stopped when I heard two voices, one belonging to the Headmaster and the other belonging to the professor. 

"Honestly Severus, you can't expect _even_ your most _gifted_ student to make fifteen potions and deliver a piece of parchment on the twelve uses on dragon's blood in two hours. Be reasonable Severus." I heard Headmaster Dumbledore say to Professor Snape.

Hearing the professor slam something down on his desk, he let out an aggravated sigh. "Your right Headmaster, I guess I'm expecting more from her then usual but, I know she can do all of those potions, I've seen her do them." He confessed to him, and then added to him, "I'll lower the number to five potions but, she still does the parchment paper over the twelve uses of dragon's blood, would that satisfy you and the Ministry happy?" He added to him, bitterness residing in his voice as he spoke to him. 

Letting out a sigh, I heard the Headmaster head towards the classroom door, but stopped when he reached the door. "Yes Severus, it does satisfy me but, I forgot to mention that the Ministry has no part in this so, those test booklets you were given are going to be burned, they serve no real purpose expect for seeing what year she's going to be placed in and what career she might want to go into. Have a good day Severus." Was all he said to Professor Snape as he opened the classroom door and closed it behind him a moment later. 

Hearing Professor Snape's footsteps echo off the stone floor, I heard them head towards the storeroom, I quickly started grabbing even more potion ingredients until I had more then an armful, I was about to leave when Professor Snape stopped me. 

"Put those away Ms. Malfoy. If you drop even _one_ of those ingredients, I'll be forced to give you detention tonight." He sighed out, as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited on me to get rid of all the vials I had on me then, he spoke again. "I want you to make an Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Felix Felicius, Wiggenweld potion, a Draught of Living Death and the Draught of Peace. I also still want that parchment over the twelve uses of dragon's blood. None of this is negotiable so, I suggest you do as I say. There is a copy of a potions book in the back of the classroom still. Good luck Ms. Malfoy." Was all he said to me before storming off into his classroom again a moment later.

Letting out a sigh, I gathered up all the ingredients for the five potions and headed towards the only desk that had a boiling caldron on it. Putting the ingredients down on the desk, I walked towards the back of the classroom and grabbed the copy of the potions book then, headed back to the desk and turned to the page that read "Elixir's" and turning to page 363, I skimmed over the directions on the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. 

Pulling out a vial of Shrivel fig, I dumped into the caldron then, added Porcupine Quill's and stirred it four times anticlockwise and paused for a few minutes before adding a sprig of peppermint to counter act the side effects of the potion then, waiting a minute or two, I added Sopophorous Beans and some Wormwood and finally I stirred the ingredients six times anticlockwise and waited a few minutes before pulling out an empty vial and carefully pouring as much of the elixir as I could in there before putting it on the test tube holder and emptied the cauldron and cleaned it out quickly before moving onto Felix Felicius...

 

~Two Hours Later~ 

 

Writing down the last use of dragon's blood, I carefully grabbed the test tube rack and the piece of parchment paper, I carefully walked towards Professor Snape's desk then, very carefully I set the test tube rack and the parchment paper down on the table, I was about to leave but, Professor Snape grabbed my arm. "There's a rather large sack of money in your room Ms. Malfoy, your mother's owl delivered it while you were out earlier today. I'm sure Igor told you about your plans for this weekend?" He asked me, the tone in his voice was bitter and cold. 

 

Nodding my head, I turned my head and eyed the potions professor. "Yes Professor, I'm aware of Professor Kakaroff's plans for this weekend, is there anything else I should know professor?" I asked him. 

Meeting my eyes, Professor Snape frowned at me. "I will be joining you and Igor on Saturday night, just in case something goes wrong. Enjoy the rest of your day Ms. Malfoy, I _will_ see you at dinner tonight, your dismissed." Was all he said to me, as he released my wrist from his iron grip, and breaking contact with my eyes and turning his attention to the parchment of paper with the twelve uses of dragon's blood on it. 

"Good day professor." I whispered to him before leaving his classroom and heading towards my room...

 


	22. Chapter Twenty One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At Hogwarts, Six Days Later, Outside the Great Hall~ 

 

Grabbing Professor Kakaroff's arm as we walked towards the Hogwarts entrance doors, pushing them open, we walked towards Hagrid's hut then we Disaparted from the grounds and towards Hogsmeade together. 

 

Upon entering Hogsmeade both Professor Karkaroff and I were stopped from going any further into the wizarding village by a pair of Auror's by the names of Savage and Proudfoot, who were both carefully studying us both. 

"Name's and state your business." Savage said to us both, his wand out and ready to kill us if he had to. 

Letting out a sigh, Igor rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand as well. "Igor Karkaroff, professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I work at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here with Kairi A. Malfoy, a student at Hogwarts, on business from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." He said to the two Auror's, the tone in his voice was cold, stern and business like to both of the Auror's. 

"May I examine both of your wands, these _are_ dark times after all, we can never be _to_ careful." The Auror named Proudfoot said to Karkaroff as he held out his hand for us to place our wands in. 

I was about to pull my wand out and hand it over to Proudfoot but, a man with dark grey hair and blue eyes stood before us, barking orders at the both of them, and he was pissed. 

Grabbing both the Auror's by the collars on the back of their shirts, the man picked up and dangled them a couple feet off the ground before yelling at them both. "You two numbskulls! Did I _not_ tell you both to report to me when Igor Karkaroff and Ms. Malfoy entered Hogsmeade! Or did that slip your tiny brains!" He shouted to both of them before dropping them to the ground and wiping his hands on the side of his coat. "Honestly, a damn monkey could do a better job then you two can, at least with the monkey I wouldn't have to worry about him _forgetting_ his orders! Now get out of my sight and go patrol the north and south side of the village, I all have Walsh stand guard here, because you two can't _obviously_ handle this." Was all he said to the two Auror's before turning his attention towards us, his magical eye casted on me before he spoke to us. "The name is Alastor Moody, and I've been asked by Dumbledore to escort you both to the Three Broomsticks Inn." He gruffly to us before leading us to the inn. 

 

~Inside the Three Broomsticks Inn~ 

 

Taking a seat in the back of the inn, Alastor casted a Silencing Charm on the room before turning to the large group staring back at him. "All right let's quickly get down to business. Tonks, Karkaroff, Severus, Fred, George, Draco, Sirius and one more member will be protecting Kairi during tomorrow night's little "activity". Does everyone know what to do in case of a future attack from the Dark Lord or his followers?" He asked everyone.

 

"Protect Kairi, no matter the cost." The seven members of the Order said all at once.

Rolling his eyes, Alastor banged his cane on the ground. "Good. Those of you who have a Polyjuice Potion have all the necessary ingredients or can do a Transfiguration, well you know what to do. Fred and George, you two have the Portkey correct?" He asked them.

The red haired twins were grinning from ear-to-ear before they spoke to the Auror. "Aye Mad-Eye we have the portkey." They both said at the same time. 

Firmly nodding his head at the twins, he grumbled something nasty under his breath about the twins before repeating his earlier question. "Does everyone know what to do in case of a future attack from the Dark Lord or his followers? Who will more then likely be waiting in the shadows for the perfect moment to make their move on any of you and possibly Kairi?" He asked everyone again, his voice filled with anger from having to repeat the question again. 

Rolling her eyes, Tonks let out a scoff. "Yes _Alastor_ we know what the bloody hell were going to do in case of a future attack. Do we look like a bunch of monkeys to you?" She asked him bitterly, her hair changing from her usual light brown to a dark red after she spoke to him. 

Shooting her a dirty look, he was about to say something nasty to her, but he bit his tongue and dispelled the Silencing Charm around the room before meeting Tonks's eyes. "Two hours Nymphadora, that's all I can give you to reunite with your family members. Go to the north side and relive that bloody idiot Proudfoot of his duties." Was all he said to her before almost leaving the inn. 

Standing up from her chair and slamming a fist into the wooden table, her hair turned a darker shade of red before she spoke to the arse of an Auror. "Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora Mad-Eye, you know better then anyone, that I hate _that_ name." She yelled out to him.

Shrugging it off, Mad-Eye headed towards the inn's door once again, but this time he was stopped by Fred and George this time. "You aren't staying Mad-Eye? The party's just starting!" The twins shouted out to him, as they ordered a round of Firewhisky for the adults and a Butter beer for me. 

Turning and meeting the twin's eyes, a scowl ran across his forehead. "No, I bloody will not." He growled out to them then added, "unlike you lot, I have more _important_ things to do." Were his final words to anyone, as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody left the inn without another word to anyone.

Professor Snape was the next person to leave from the inn in a quick hurry, it seemed he to was a bit ticked off about something. Giving me a light squeeze on the shoulder, he muttered he would be right back before running after the Potions Master.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head saw my cousins and my older brother giving me both warm smiles. I in return gave all three of them smiles back. 

"I'm your bastard cousin Dora Tonks, and this is your other bastard cousin, Sirius Black, do you mind if we talk to you for a while? You know, get to know each other a little bit better?" She asked me, as he once dark red hair changed back to her usual light brown hair. 

_I wonder what spell she uses to do that? I have to find out, when her hair changes colors, it looks so wicked!_ I thought to myself, as I gave them both a nod and they both took seats next to me, while Draco took the empty seat next to me, as their Firewhisky and my Butter beer were placed at our table. Soon, the four of us were in deep conversation with each other and getting to know one another...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where things get interesting. *smiles*


	23. Chapter Twenty Two. Severus and Karkaroff's Talk (One of Us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Igor's P.O.V.

When the inn door closed itself, I reached out and grabbed Severus's arm but, before I could blink my eyes, he grabbed my arm and had me pinned against the inn's door and my blue eyes with his cold, hate-filled black ones and then whispered out " _Muffliato_ " and " _Salvio Hexia_ " before I could speak. "Severus, why do you despise me so much? Is it because of Annabelle and my relationship?" I asked him after he casted both spells around us. 

 

A scowl appeared on the Potions Master's face before he spoke to me. "I don't _despise_ you Karkaroff, I _hate_ you, not because of your so-called "relationship" with Ms. Malfoy but because unlike you, I am having most of _my_ evenings with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, while your all nice and cozy in the castle, and I hate you because of it. As for your "relationship" with the girl, I don't like it but, I swear Karkaroff if you lay even _one_ finger on my student, I _will_ kill you, if you sell the girl out to the Dark Lord, you can forget about your nice and cozy job because, I won't care about Albus's orders and I won't care if students are around, no one will able to save you when I come and hunt you down Karkaroff, not even the Headmaster will able to stop you because I _will_ kill you if I _ever_ find out that you sold her out, the moment you do, you would've sealed your fate. Besides, when it all comes down to it, your just living on borrowed time and had it not been for the Headmaster's act of _kindness_ , you would've been a dead man Karkaroff, nothing more nothing less." He snarled out to me. 

Folding in my eyebrows, the shock started to register in my system, I quickly regained my composure and eyed him. "I can't believe it, you to care for the girl? Why Severus, she's your student!" I asked him, as my brain tired it's hardest to itself around the idea of the Potions Master and the Head of House caring for a student as deeply as I do.

"It's none of your damn business Igor! _You_ haven't seen her past, _you_ haven't healed her wounds from a bastard of a man that doesn't deserve the title of _father_ and mostly importantly, _you_ haven't watched her grow up over the years in the blink of an eye. The Ministry may consider her as a child, but Kairi lost that chance the moment when  _Lucius_ first laid his hands on her. _My_ student is not a child anymore, she is a grown woman who grew up to fast." I shouted at him, adding, " _your_ just a _bandage_ to cover the wound, nothing more, nothing less. Yes, Kairi cares for you but, do you know what is going to happen when you die Igor? She's going to have that bandage ripped open and the wound is going to bleed out until she can find another bandage to stop the wound, only this time the bandage is going to stay on and never come off. I _will_ be that bandage that won't come off. Yes, she may use me until all the blood running through me has been sucked dried from my body, and I would still with my last breath, care for her. Not because I deeply care for her but, because she is more important to me then anyone else in this world, including the Headmaster. To be honest and blunt Karkaroff, I don't give a damn what happens to you but, I _do_ give a damn what happens to _my_ student. Had Dumbledore told me _not_ to kill you and that girl that's sitting in the inn with her family didn't care so much about you, I would kill you right her and right now and not even shed a single tear on you. Why? Because I can't stand you, your a coward living on borrowed time, who seems perfectly happy living a lie. Why don't you just take off that _perfect_ mask of yours and show everyone in that inn what a coward really look like and tell them the truth, do you really think you'll really be welcomed with open arms then?" He asked him, bitterly and angry towards me.

Taking his words in, I frowned at him. "I may be a coward whose living on borrowed time, but at least what I have for Kairi is real, our relationship maybe going slow right now but, _I_ _'m_ giving her time to open up to me, which is more then you can ever give her Severus Snape, I-," I was cut off by Severus taking both of his hands and grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and bringing my face inches away from his. "Don't you _ever_ compare me to you Karkaroff, I am _nothing_ like you. We may both be dead men wearing the Dark Mark on our forearms and living on borrowed time but, we both know whose going to die first by the Death Eaters or better yet, by _his_ hands. Unlike you, my loyalty to the Dark Lord has never faded but, your has. Your fate was sealed when you lost your job at Drumstang and when you went into hiding and turned your back on everyone. Your a coward living on borrowed time but, trust me Igor. In a few months time, you'll be the first former Death Eater to die, and I'll have no pity on you nor will anyone else because, they'll be laughing at you as you die. We may be forced to put up with each other for now but, when the time comes, you'll be a _sheep_ for _slaughter_ , not me." Letting go of me with a rough shove against the inn's doors, he spoke his final words to me. "Enjoy living with the mask on Karkaroff because trust me eventually everything your working so hard for will soon become your downfall. I'll see you tomorrow evening." Was all he said to me before dispelling the spells around us and disaparting back to Hogwarts.

Shaking off Snape's words to me, I walked back in the inn and putting on a forced smile, all I thought was how much an asshole Snape was, as I walked towards Kairi and her family members, summoning a chair, I sat next to her and listening to her chat to her family...


	24. Chapter Twenty Three.

~The Next Day, At the Three Broomsticks Inn~

 

Sitting next to Igor and my older brother, I sipped on some freshly brewed tea while listening to my cousin Tonks, and Fred and George argue over whose going to be in the Quidditch World Cup next year.

 

"Five galleons says the Holyhead Harpies will play the Chudley Cannons next year. Supposedly the Harpies have upped their game this year." Fred said to us with a smile on his face after he spoke.

Rolling her eyes and letting out a scoff, Tonks leaned back against her chair with her boots on the table. "Bullocks boys totally utter bullocks have you lot been reading the Quibbler lately? It's saying that the Haileybury Hammers and the Montrose Magpies could possibly be playing this year now, wouldn't that be a sight to see? A United States team versus a Scotland team?" She sighed out dramatically while tipping her chair even further back with her ankle, before removing her boots from the edge of table and her chair fell forward with a large "thud" then, with a glass of Firewhisky in her hand, and a glimmer of twisted evil in her eyes, she leaned forward and eyed everyone at the table and told us of her plan to piss off her mentor Mad-Eye Moody.

 

~Several Hours Later, Outside the Three Broomsticks~

 

Hiding behind a snow fort, I watched as the twins prepared several snowballs as Mad-Eye apprated a few feet away from us.

 

"Ready George?" Fred whispered to him, a huge grin on his face as he spoke to his brother.

Sharing the same grin, Fred pasted him two snowballs and spoke to him. "Aye Fred, I'm ready." He whispered back to him then they both unleashed four snowballs at the unsuspecting Auror.

Even though Alastor Moody was about to get hit with four snowballs, he managed to stop them all and then turned around and shot a dirty look at the twins. "You two." He growled out to them as he stormed toward us, stopping in front of the snow fort, he looked at us with a scowl on his face. "I oughta-," Mad-Eye was cut off when a huge pile of snow fell down on top of him.

Coming out of the snow pile, an enraged Alastor Moody begun to search for the person who dumped the snow on him, casting his eyes on his former student Nymphadora Tonks, his face started to turn a dark shade of red. "You little nymph! I knew you had something to do with this!" He shouted out to her with a fist raised as he shook at her.

We all started laughing at Mad-Eye's comment, as tears fell down from our cheeks because we were laughing so hard. "Oh Alastor, your such a _buzzard_! You can't even take a joke properly." Tonks said to her former mentor in between laughs, falling off one of the Hogsmeade shop's roof, causing Moody to let out a laugh. 

"Now that my dear former student _is_ how you take a joke properly." He said to her in between his laughs, turning his head and looking at us, the cheerfulness that was once on his face was gone and he became serious once more. "Now that our _little_ fun and games is over, back to business! All of you go back into the inn and get ready, we only have ten minutes before we leave." He added to us, before laying his eyes on my. "Ms. Malfoy go with Tonks, I believe she has something for you." Was all he said me, before brushing over the leftover snow his shoulders and heading into the inn where it was warm.

Once we all brushed the snow off of us, we all walked back towards the inn together with smiles on our faces and our arms wrapped each other's waist. I mean, it's not like you get a chance to see a band that is a hit in both the Muggle world and the Wizarding world, everyday now is it? 

 

~Ten Minutes Later~

 

Standing next to Igor, as he wrapped his arm around mine, we stared at Mad-Eye, who eyed us both one more time. " I'm only going to say this once, now listen up!" He said sternly to the Order members. "If even _one_ of you slips up during the concert, I'll make sure  _none_ of you _ever_ is allowed to do this again." He warned to the Order members before going on with his lecture. "With the expectation of Ms. Malfoy, I expect all of you to act like bloody adults, not bloody animals! No offense Black. Every single one of you knows what is at stake if we show ourselves to muggles, which is why _most_ of you have been either given a Polyjuice Potion or know a Transfiguration spell to change yourselves, which all of you, with the expectation of Tonks, should've taken ten minutes ago. Ms. Malfoy's safety is our up most priority tonight. Should the Death Eaters attack during or towards the end of the concert, which they more then likely will, both Professor Snape and Karkaroff will waste no time in getting Ms. Malfoy out of danger before _they_ notice that she's there. All of you, expect Ms. Malfoy know where to go. Sirius's, the Wealsey's, Tonks parents and the Longbottom's homes were by hand picked by Albus Dumbledore, Minster Shacklebolt and myself, these are our safe house's and even though, we have plenty more, we didn't want to risk any children that weren't enrolled in Hogwarts to be caught in the crossfire that might possibly happen tonight between the Death Eaters and the Order. If something happens, we _will_ meet back here between 12:30 and 1:00am, no expectations! Is that understood?" He asked to the Order members, growling out the last few words.

 

Giving the legendary Auror firm nods, the members eyed each other before returning their eyes back to Moody. A scowl appeared on the Auror's face before he shouted out to them. "Well, what are you all bloody standing here for? Get going!" 

"With pleasure." The twins, Draco and Tonks muttered out under their breaths before they Disapprited, Tonks giving me a wink before she left.

Turning his magical eye to me, Alastor gave me a quick, warm smile, as Sirius, Snape, and Neville disparted as well. "Have fun Ms. Malfoy because, after tonight it may be the last little bit fun you have for a while, well at least until this damn war is over." He said to me, then turned his magical eye at Igor. "Protect her no matter the costs, make sure the portkey takes her to her destination even if you are in a duel with a follower, her life is more important then any of ours. Now go, I and a few other members will be at the safe houses by midnight, just in case we have followers who manage to latch onto one of us. Good luck and goodbye for now." Was all he said to us before heading back into the inn. 

Turning his head towards me, Igor took his hand in mine before speaking to me and giving me a smile afterwards. "Are you ready Kairi, or should I say _Mallory_?" He asked me, jokingly. 

Laughing at my fake name, I leaned closer towards him before pressing my head into his musty smelling brown jacket. "Yes Igor- I mean Ivan, I am ready." I said to him before standing up on my tip toes and leaning into his lips, I gave him a kiss. "Let's go _Ivan_ , were going to be late if we stand here any longer." I joked to him. 

Nodding his head, Igor quickly switched his arm from holding onto my arm to gently holding onto my waist then, we apprated together...

 

~A Few Miles Away from the Concert Grounds~

 

With a smirk on his lips, Voldemort looked down at the city before him. "Muggles and their _precious_ cities, they really think their safe in their homes with their useless locks on their doors? No, I think not." Turning to his inner circle of loyal Death Eaters, he gave them a twisted grin and stared them down. "You all know what to do, go have some fun with the city. Expect for you Lucius, Yaxley, Dolohov, Rodolphus and Fenrir, I want you five to transfigure yourselves and partake in the concert. Bellatrix will join you later. When the clock strikes midnight, the muggles and the witches and wizards protecting the Malfoy girl will be at our mercy. Go enjoy yourselves gentlemen, because at midnight tonight the sky will be filled with blood pouring from the muggles veins. Greyback, control yourself until midnight then you may feed." Was all Voldemort said to the Death Eaters before turning his back on the muggle city and his followers, a twisted evil smile lining up in his face and his eyes. _Soon Kairi, you'll be mine even if I have to kill anyone and everyone who gets in my way_. He thought to himself...


	25. Chapter Twenty Four. Imagine Dragons: the Beginning of the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At the Concert Grounds~

 

With Draco, Tonks, Fred, George and Igor at my side as the show started, we all wrapped our arms around each others waist, well expect for Igor, who was watching us while sipping on a muggle beer and from the look on his face after he swallowed it, it wasn't a rather enjoyable one.

"Rumor has it that Dan Reynolds is one of us! He's such a good-looking lad, it's such a shame he's married though." Tonks sighed out to us over the music.

Both the twins eyed her. "I don't think Ramus would like the fact that his wife is considering cheating on him with a man half his age." Fred shouted at her over the crowd and the music.

"Yeah _Dora_ , what would you want with half your husbands anyways? And if that rumor is true, then I guess that rumor about that lovely girl Katy Perry would be one of us to as well. Honestly Dora those rumors are a bunch of hogwash and bullocks, have you been reading Witch Weekly again?" George asked her.

Tonks shot a glare at the twins. "Leave Ramus out of this." She said coldly to them, then added to them. "Besides a girl can fantasize after all, even if she is married, right Mallory?" She joked to me, nudging me playfully afterwards. 

Giving Tonks a quick smile, I shouted at her. "Right Dora!" Then gave Igor a quick look before turning my head and facing the stage and listening to the songs that the band was playing.

Soon the band started playing their new song "Demons" and the muggles started pulling out their lighters and started waving them around and shouting out the lyrics to the song. 

Pulling out a cell phone, Tonks clicked a button on it and looked at the time, and it read 11:49 pm on it. Mumbling under her breath about something, Tonks put her cell phone away and turned her head and eyed Sirius, who was transfigured as a drunken hobo then, eyed Severus, who was transfigured as a rather tall man with long oily black hair with a shorter nose, who gained a little weight, and then, she eyed Igor, who was transfigured as a man with long, raven black hair and who was dressed as a middle-aged punk rocker, much to his displeasure, Tonks mouthed to three transfigured men and mouthed, "twelve minutes, they should be here at midnight." 

With those words said, all three men stiffened up and put their hands in their pockets, where their wands were concealed then, Severus leaned into the twins ears and whispered, "get the portkey ready boys and be prepared to fight." Before moving away from them and standing next to Sirius, who was drinking down the last of Igor's muggle beer that he stole from him, while shouting out words that made no sense to anyone, including us.

The twins nodded their heads before quickly passing the port key to the potions master then, turned around and wrapped their arms around each other's neck and shouted out along with the crowd. "It's where my demons hide!" Then the song ended and the crowd started to head towards the exits but, before they could reach the exits, the Dark Mark appeared in the sky and the panic set in for the muggles, and before I could reach for anyone's hand, I was begin pushed backwards and into the crowd of scared muggles, who were running towards any exit they could find.

Calling out Tonks', Severus's, Draco's, Fred, George and Igor's names, I soon to started becoming scared and panicked as I tired looking for anyone who was with me, but I couldn't see or hear anyone over the crowd of screams coming from the terrified muggles, that was until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I turned around and came face-to-face with Fenrir Greyback, who was grinning down at me. 

"Hello again poppet." He growled out to me, his voice laced with lust, as he added in a lower voice and quickly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. "Time to finish what we started." Was all he said to me, as his lips started moving closer to mine, he was thrown backwards.

"I don't bloody think so werewolf! If you know what's good for you, you'll keep every disgusting part of your disgusting body _off_ my sister!" I heard Draco shout at to him from behind me, his wand pointing at Fenrir's body. "Besides, I believe she is otherwise begin fancied by someone at the moment, and I think she fancies him to." He added to him, a sneer forming on the corners of his lips.

Standing up and licking the blood off his lips, that came from the spell that Draco casted on him, he looked at him then grinned at him. "Yeah, and who in the hell would fancy a _whore_ like her?" He asked him as he was thrown backwards again.

Turning my head, I saw Igor and Sirius standing a few feet away from us.

"That would be me _Greyback_ , and I would advise you to keep your _filthy_ claws off my girlfriend or I'll blow them to bits, just like your reproductive body parts if you _ever_ touch her again." Igor said to him, as he gave me a smile and I ran into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

"Well, well, well I hoped for a better suitor for my daughter then a _coward_ like you _Karkaroff_ but, once your dead it won't matter. My daughter will have a _dead_ suitor for an ex boyfriend, rather then a living, breathing _coward_ like you Karkaroff." I heard my father say coldly to us, as he appeared beside Greyback, his wand out and ready to kill if he had to.

Another sneer crossed Igor's lips, as he pointed at my father and spoke to him. "At least _I_ didn't commit incest with my own flesh and blood Lucius." He sneered to him, adding. "A _coward_ is a better title to have then an incestuous bastard such as yourself." 

Pointing his wand at Igor, Lucius was about to mutter a spell but, was thrown sideways by Sirius and Severus, who was still in his transfigured form. "You aren't _hurt_ are you _Lucius_?" Sirius asked him, with rage in his voice as he stepped forward and gestured with his head for Snape to get Igor and I out of here, and quickly before Lucius got up.

Rushing towards Igor and I, Snape pulled out the port key quickly and we all grabbed onto it and then we were all sucked into a vortex and then, we were in a dark living room and suddenly an alarm went off.

" _Cave Inimicum_." Both Snape and Igor said in unison and the alarm was turned off.

Hearing footsteps grow closer and closer, someone turned the lights on and all three of us came face-to-face with a rather skinny man with short brown hair and blue eyes, whose wand was pointed at us, before he spoke to us. "Where was I at for nearly fourteen years and who healed me?" He asked us.

Lowering his wand, Severus stepped forward. "St. Mungo's, and it was I Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, and with help from the healers from St. Mungo's, who helped nurse you and Alice back to health these past fourteen years, Frank." He answered calmly to him.

Nodding his head and letting out a sigh of relief, the man named Frank pocketed his wand and called out to a woman named Alice, who I could only presume was his wife, rushed by his side and gave us a smile. "Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Lovegood are in the kitchen, let me get a room ready for the three of you, I've all ready used an Expandable Charm for our guest rooms-," Alice was cut off by Snape with a wave of his hand.

"Nonsense Alice, none of us are injured besides, Alastor wants us to meet back at the Three Broomsticks in twenty minutes. Thank you for letting us use your home Alice and Frank but, we must be going. If you would kindly tell both Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Love good to meet us there Alastor would appreciate it. Good night and sorry to bother you two at such a late hour." Was all Snape said to them, before we all apprated to the Three Broomsticks Inn....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that I messed up some names, I did that on purpose.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five. The Order's Meeting and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~At the Three Broomsticks Inn, Forty Five Minutes Later~

 

Sitting next to an emotionless Draco, I took his hand in mine and gave it a comforting squeeze, and a warm smile before speaking to him. "Draco, I'm sorry for not telling you about what father did to me, but I was afraid if I said something to you, that you might kill him or do something worst to him." I quietly confessed to him, not noticing the tears that were falling down his face until he turned his head and looked at me, dead in the eyes

 

Squeezing my hand back, Draco looked at me. "Annabelle, I understand your reason for _not_ telling me but, what if-," Draco cut himself to pause and took a deep breath before speaking to me again. "What if he _killed_ you Annabelle? I can't lose another sister again! Do you know that father killed _our_ sister just because he lost his temper at mum? You were only a year old when it happened, I wasn't. Do you realize when mum found out, she fell into a huge depression and had a nervous breakdown? Annabelle, what if he killed you instead of committing incest without your consent? I would've killed myself and left my wife, your nephew and your soon-to-be niece fatherless. Something I promised to myself years ago, that I would never do, why? Because I maybe my father's son and I may look like him but, there's one thing that's for sure, I will _never_ ever become him." He said to me, as he gave my hand another squeeze before pressing on. "You see little sister, before you were born, hell even before you were thought of, I slowly saw our father become a monster, and little-by-little, I saw the man that I once admired being slowly torn away. Our father might've been a good man a long time ago but, that part of him no longer exists, at least not the man that I thought I once knew." He confessed to me, as more tears fell down his face before he finally looked away from me then, letting go of my hand, he stood up, and started walking away from me, and pushing Fred and George out of the way and heading out of the inn without saying a word to anyone.

 

Feeling everyone's eyes on me, I looked at the floor, becoming overwhelmed with emotions at the moment, my body was starting to the register the shock of my older brother's confession about the older sister that I completely forgot about and about our father. While my brain was playing repeated images of the scene between Draco and I.

 

The inn was filled with silence, that was until Alastor Moody broke the silence between everyone by banging his staff on the ground and getting everyone's attention. "Enough of this! Albus is suppose to be here any minute now along with Kingsley and Rufus. Now could we all just act the _least_ bit happy?" He roared out to everyone, as he stood beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned into my ear. "Ms. Malfoy Headmaster Dumbledore has requested that you go upstairs to your room, and try to get some sleep, he doesn't want you to be a part of this meeting, in case things get a bit heated between everyone, he wants to spare you from any further trouble tonight. Rosemerta will show you to your room, and make sure that you get a goodnight's rest, before you leave tomorrow. Good-night Ms. Malfoy." Was all Alastor said to me before nodding his head at the owner of the shop, who gave him a warm smile, and took my hand and pulled me to my feet then, led me up a flight stairs before casting a spell on the room below her, possibly a Silencing Charm.

 

I was to tired to even argue with the inn keeper when we reached my room, and she unlocked the door then gently pushed the door open.

 

"There's a house elf who will make sure that anything you need will be taken care of, he showed up a few minutes before you came in, and said something about the Headmaster sending him here, and how glad he would be to see his mistress again." She said to me then, adding, "good-night Ms. Malfoy, my room is down the hall should you need something after the house elf leaves." Was all she said to me before she headed down the hallway towards her bedroom.

 

To numb to say anything to the kind inn keeper, I forced myself to walk into the room, the door shutting behind me, only to receive the surprise of my life when I saw a very concerned and worried Mouse standing in the middle of the room, with a beaming smile on his face...

 

~End of Kairi's P.O.V~

 

~Downstairs, at the Three Broomsticks Inn~

 

Everyone's eyes were on Dumbledore's as he started to speak. "As most of you know Voldemort is back and after a young girl whose had her fair share of scars that will unfortunately scar her for life." He said to everyone. "Dark times are coming sooner then we think. These next few months are going to be hard on all of us, those of you who wish to not partake with us in the fight a head of us then you may leave, and those of you who wish to fight, well you all ready know the danger a head of us." He added to everyone, as he waited for anyone to leave, but no one left. "Good, no has left. We may have dark times a head of us but, we have the one thing that the enemy doesn't have, and that's love. Everyone in this room is fighting the war for their own reasons, rather It be out of love for a family member, or to protect your own family, you all have joined this fight for your own personal reasons, let those reasons be the one thing that keeps the light within you during these dark times. Yes, we may lose loved one in battle, but let the memories of your loved ones stay with you even after their soul has left this world. I know it's late and many of you want to go back to your families but, give us an hour then you may all leave or stay, it's your choice. I'm going to let our minster speak his peace now. Thank you all for coming and may we meet rather it be tomorrow, next week, next month or even next year or in the future." Was all he said to everyone, as he sat in an empty chair across the room.

 

Clearing his throat, Kinglsey stood up and begun to spoke. "For those of you who work in the ministry, I'm sorry to tell you, only a handful of you will have jobs in the next few months. It seems the Dark Lord's followers are very quickly moving up in the ranks inside of the ministry, and I am becoming powerless to stop them, at least not without putting everyone that is here in danger. In four months time, a few days after Christmas, the ministry will fall, and I will be on the run along with other key members from the ministry. I suspect that the Dark Lord will have one of his followers as the Minister, and our world as we know it, will no longer be the same. But before that time, everyone who works in the ministry will act as if nothing is wrong, for the sake of our mission and our lives. I'm not sure what _his_ plans are for the girl but, one person in this room does, and he's been  a double spy for the Headmaster for years. If you would stand up and explain what the Dark Lord's plan for the girl is, I'm sure everyone would like to know." Was all the Minister of Magic said before taking a seat next to Dumbledore.

 

Hearing gasps and a couple of people curse under their breaths, the potions master stood up, ignoring everything that was going on around him, as he made his way to the center of the room and met everyone's eyes at least once before he spoke to the room full of brave witches and wizards. "Yes, I know this may be a shock to your systems but, it's true. I've been working for the Headmaster since before the girl was even thought of." He stated to everyone before pressing on with the topic at hand. "Over the summer, the Dark Lord called Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, her husband, and myself for a private meeting. The Dark Lord is going to take Ms. Malfoy and force her hand in marriage, his reason for doing this is unclear for right now but, in due time, he will reveal to every follower in his inner circle the reason behind this, and I will be there when it happens. I personally watched Lucius Malfoy sign a marriage contract for his daughter to be wedded to him. Whatever reason is behind this so-called "marriage" is not a good one. All of us have fought _him_ and _his_ followers more then once, and we all know that _he_ will use whatever resources nessacery to obtain Ms. Malfoy even if he has to present himself to us once more to get to her. There is another Death Eater in _his_ inner circle that will do anything to stop this marriage from happening, he and I are in league with one another to ensure that this marriage doesn't happen. So, I've set up some safety measures in order to protect the girl should Karkaroff or myself be killed by _his_ hands or by the hands of _his_  followers. Needless to say, I cannot say what the safety measures are, just in case any of us are killed or tortured for information in the upcoming months. All I can reveal is this, everyone here tonight is needed. That's all I have to say." Was all Snape said to everyone before taking his original seat and everyone started talking again but, were silenced by Alastor Moody, who banged his cane on the inn's floor.

 

"Shut it all of you! The Headmaster has something to say!" Alastor roared out to everyone.

    

Silence once again filled the inn, as Dumbledore thanked Moody and spoke one last time to the over crowded room. "I just want to say thank you for coming, and to remind everyone that _nothing_ that was said here tonight, leave this room from anyone's lips. I hope you all have a safe journey home, and good night. This meeting is officially over and your all dismissed." He said to everyone, as he gave a nod to both past and present Minster's of Magic, to Alastor and to everyone in the room before disaparting back to Hogwarts.

 

 One-by-one everyone left expect for, Tonks, Sirius, Draco, Severus, Karkaroff and Alastor.

 

"Whose taking first watch?" Tonks yawned out, as she stretched out.

 

Standing up, Karkaroff eyed Moody and Severus. "I'll do it." He said to the two men.

 

Shrugging at Igor's words, Tonks waved a half-ass wave in the air and headed towards the stairs that led to the inn's rooms. "Okay, good luck then. Nighty night gentlemen, I'll see you lot in the morning." She said to the five gentlemen, as she dug in her pocket for the inn key to her room. "Where did I put the bloody bugger of a key?" She asked out to herself.

 

Nodding their heads in agreement, the four men eyed Karkaroff before heading up the stairs to their own rooms. "Two hours Igor then, I'll take the next watch." Alastor yawned out, as he climbed the stairs.

 

"Yes sir. Good night gentlemen." Igor said to them, as he summoned an ashtray and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, pulling out a cigarette, he placed it on his lips and lit it with a lighter, and inhaled the chemicals then, spoke after he exhaled the smoke. "Well you bloody cancer stick, it's just you and I tonight, I wonder if Romestra left out a bottle of gin and tonic?" He asked himself, as he leaned back and took another drag off of his cigarette. Glad to be alone with his thoughts for a couple of hours...

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

~The Next Morning, Outside Hogsmeade~

 

Giving Draco one last hug, I leaned into his ear and whispered. "Give mum a hug and kiss for me, and tell her that I'm okay and that I'm safe, okay?" I asked him, as we broke away from the hug and backed away from each other before I stared at my cousins and at Tonks's husband Remus Lupin.

 

Sirius pulled me into a tight hug and placed a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry about what your father did to you, if it makes you feel any better, I was raised the same way but, trust me when I say this Kairi, with time your scars will fade and when that happens you'll find peace with what happened, along with finding freedom. Just remember that what _he_ did to you is _not_ your fault, it never was. From abuse survivor to another." He whispered into my ear, and added, "Albus has given me permission to visit you if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. No matter  the time, place, or day. Blood may make us family but so do our genes. You may have been born into a family full of pure blood's, but I can see it in your eyes and in your heart that your different from them, and if any Slytherin tells you differently tell them Sirius Black knows where they live, they'll never touch again. I love you and I'll see you soon, write to me when you can. Good-bye for now Kairi, I love you." Was all he said to me before letting go of me, turning his back on me, he walked away and turned into a dog then, he disappeared out of my eye sight on the outskirts of Hogsmeade before I saw him disappear.

 

Turning to both Tonks and Remus, I gave them a smile and pulled them into a tight hug and kissed both of their cheeks before Tonks spoke to me. "Once the war is over, Remus and I would like to invite you over to our home for lunch or something, or maybe we could go shopping in London, just us two girls. Remus doesn't like going out in public because of the scar that Greyback gave him when he was just an infant, he's afraid that he'll attract unwanted attention, and he's not a big fan of attention." She said to me, as we broke away from the hug, and she quickly gave me a peck on the cheek before holding onto her husband's hand.

 

Staring at Lupin, I gave him another smile before he spoke to me. "Don't worry about what happened yesterday Kairi, just try your best to forget about it. Let the Order take care of everything, I'll personally make sure to keep a watchful eye on Fenrir myself, we have a score to settle anyways. The worst thing about a werewolf isn't his bark or his bite, but keeping the animal inside of us in check, and Fenrir Greyback will _never_ be able to do that, he's to far gone, his thirst for blood and power is what has made the _animal_ or should I say _monster_  that he is today. He maybe the worst werewolf out there, but there are _some_ good ones out there to, you just need to know where to look." He confessed to me, as he gave me a wink then, kissed his wife and disparted in front of us.

 

Turning my back on my brother and cousin, I took Igor's hand in mine before we met each others eyes then, we started walking away from my family until, we were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Igor was about to apprate when I stopped him with a squeeze of his hand, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, my love?" He asked me, a small smile on his face.

 

Knowing my remaining family members were still watching us when I let go of his hand and took Igor's cheeks in mine and gave both my brother and my cousin a show. I stood on my tip toes and Igor and I shared our first snogging session with one another.

 

Pulling me closer to his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck, he kissed me harder, letting out a groan, we broke away with smiles on our faces, we turned our heads at a shocked Draco and an overjoyed Tonks, who was shouting at us for an encore, but much to her disdain, we didn't give her one.

 

"Karkaroff! I'm going to rip your bloody head off if you hurt my sister you bastard!" Draco shouted at him, laughing afterwards, even if Draco wouldn't outright say it to our faces, he was happy for us.

 

Eyeing each other, we waved good-bye to both of them before we took each others arms and apprated back to Hogwarts together, with smiles on our faces, as we walked the grounds together before we separated from each other, once we were in eye sight of other Hogwarts students...

 

   

 

 

 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven. Prologue/Rasputin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

As the trees started to lose their leaves and the leaves started to change colors, and the days grew shorter and the nights started coming earlier and earlier. Fall turned to winter and it started growing colder then, the snow came and decided to stay.

 

Everyone started staying inside the castle more and most of our classes that once were outdoors soon started becoming indoor classes, with the expectation of Magical Care of/for Creatures, every once or twice a month Professor Hagrid would take us outside and we would take care of the Hippogriff's in the stables, well the students that actually cared about these beautiful creatures, which was very little of the class. I also would meet with the Thestrals outside the Forbidden Forest whenever it wasn't to bad outside or if Professor Hagrid told me it was okay. They were a bit sad when I left them, but I always promised them that I would bring them a rabbit or two to eat for them to eat. It's safe to say, that none of the herd of Thestrals would harm me in fact, most of them especially the fouls would rather play then attack me. I wish people, mostly the Ministry, could see that the Thestrals aren't dangerous creatures, but very gentle, kind, and loving animals, that wouldn't dare to harm anyone, unless provoked by someone, and it's the same for the Hippogriff's as well. My relationship with _almost_ all of the creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest grew more and more with each passing day.

 

  Not only did my relationship with the creatures grow, but so did my relationship with Professor Karkaroff grow as well, when I wasn't busy with taking care of most of the creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest, I was also learning a lot of Dark Arts from him, and I'm sure the Headmaster and Professor Snape wouldn't be very happy about that if they ever found out, but they knew with the dark times that were creeping closer and closer with each passing day, it was only a matter of time that the Dark Lord would launch an attack on the school, and unlike the Dueling Class I would need to learn more if I ran into trouble when/he/ launched his next attack. Also our relationship grew as well, and even though, we hadn't said that we loved each other, or even made love, we started learning different things about each other. For example, I learned that Igor and I shared a passion for learning about the stars, and that we both love nature.

 

Sometimes after curfew, we would take a smoke break and then sneak off school grounds, and walk towards the Black Lake to look at the flowers that would grow there. I also found out that Igor had a passion for muggle motorcycles, and promised me that we would one day, when the war was over, we would go around the U.K and he would take me to the muggle world and we possibly look into buying a motorcycle together, and ride around the country side during the summer together.

 

Igor was also teaching me more Russian, and even though I wasn't fluent in it, I could say a sentence or two. I started falling in love with the language, and with him as well. Although, I wouldn't vocalize it until he was sure that he loved me. So after six and a half months, I made a decision that could possibly make or break our relationship, or make the connection between us even stronger. I mean after all, Igor had my heart and soul, so why not have my body as well? The worst he could do was say "no" and possibly break up with me, but knowing him, he wouldn't say no, and not because he loved me either...

 

~A Week Before Christmas, In Professor Kakaroff's Personal Chambers~

 

Staring into each other's eyes Igor held me against his chest, with his arms wrapped around my waist then let out a sigh. "Are you sure about this Moya lyubov' (my love)? Because once this is done, I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself around you. I am a man of honor Moya lyubov', and I have held back since I heard your name come out of Professor Snape's lips, but if we do this, I may not be able to restrain myself around you when were along Moya lyubov'. Do you understand what I'm saying Kairi?" Igor asked me, as he held onto me a little tighter, his eyes never leaving mine, as he spoke to me, both of his eyes and his voice were filled with both worry and concern, not for his well being, but for mine.

 

Bringing my hand to touch the left side of his cheek, I stroked it then, gave him a warm smile. "Igor I do, please let's do this." I quietly pleaded to him. "Once the war starts, we may _never_ get the chance to do this again, so why not do it now? We heave each other heart and soul so, why not share each others bodies, at least for one night?" I asked him.  

 

Unwrapping an arm from around my waist, he ran a hand through his blackish greyish hair, and let out an aggravated sigh then, he closed his eyes for a moment and re opened them, and returned his attention back towards me. "Moya lyubov' I don't want to hurt you nor do I want to go against your wishes. If I had more time, I would do this the old fashioned way and marry you but, I have neither so, if you really wish this, then we shall do this. But I will ensure that nothing /unexpected/ happens to you. You know we must not say a word to anyone, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if I left you alone with a child inside of your belly. Plus if this got out to anyone, I would lose you forever." He confessed to me, as he released me from around his body then, took my hand in his, our eyes never leaving one another's.

 

Giving him a warm smile, I spoke. "Igor, I want this. More importantly, I want you, I want _all_ of you. Tonight, just for tonight, let's forget about everything and let's do this, at least for a couple of hours." I said to him, kissing his lips afterwards.

 

Looking down at me, he embraced me into his arms, and deepened the kiss then, breaking away from it, he spoke to me. "As you wish Moya lyubov', as you wish." Was all he said to me, as he led me towards his bedroom.

 

Unbuttoning his long sleeved dark brown shirt in between our kisses, I slowly took it off, wanting to cherish this moment forever in my mind, I slowly let it drop to the floor and slowly took in every inch of his chest before returning my eyes back to Igor's eyes, he cradled his hands as he placed them on the back of my head, threading his fingers through my hair. "You're so beautiful Moya lyubov', ever so beautiful. Don't you ever forget that." He whispered to me, as he kissed my lips his tongue, requesting entrance into my mouth, and it was granted.

 

Letting out a moan into the kiss, I felt his hands leave my hair and gently grip my thighs, as he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he carried me to his bed, while giving me gentle kisses on my cheeks, lips and on the side of my neck.

 

Laying me down gently on the bed next to the pillows, I took off the last article of clothing that I had on, my panties. Throwing them on the floor, he removed his underwear and climbed on top of me. Kissing my lips, he slowly kissed every inch of my body, I in return kissed every inch of him.

 

Taking his forearm, I looked at his dark mark for a moment before a shiver ran up and down my spine then, I let It go, and looked into his eyes. "You're not a bad man Igor, you may have done horrible things in your past, but on the present, you've done nothing wrong. You've turned your whole life around, and I accept every part of you including the one link from your past."  I confessed to him, as I leaned up and kissed his lips and took his cheeks into my hands, and we shared a deep kiss, his cock slowly entering inside of my vagina while we kissed.

 

I expected some sort of pain from his cock entering inside of me, but if there was any, it was very dull and quick. "Oh Igor." I moaned out, as I rocked my hips back and forth in time with his and I pulled him closer.

 

Burying his head in between my neck and collar bone, he cried out into it, his hands tightening their grip in mine. "Kayri (Kairi), Kayri, Kayri Moya lyubov' (my love)." He murmured out to me in Russian, as he thrusted deeper into me, silently thanking the heavens he remembered _not_ to get me pregnant by placing a contraception spell before hand, along with a silencing charm, and a locking door spell.

 

Time seemed to slow down for the next two hours, each of us placing feverish kisses, caresses, and strokes on each other's bodies until we both climaxed inside of each other and our names left the other's lips. We were both covered in each other's sweat as was shared another kiss.

 

"Can we do that again? That was amazing Igor." I exclaimed to him once he pulled out of me, and rolled over to the other side of the bed, both of us panting as we looked at each other with smiles on our faces.

 

Chuckling at my comment, he pulled me towards his chest and kissed my sweaty cheek then he let out a groan and spoke. "I wish Moya lyubov', but we need to get dressed, and I need to walk back to the common rooms. It's past curfew and I wouldn't want Flich catching you out of bed, or both of our necks would be on the chopping black." He joked to me, as we both got out of his bed and started dressing ourselves in a peaceful silence.

 

Once we were both dressed, Igor took my hand in his until we reached his front door, unlocking it, he opened it and motioned me to leave, and I did. Stopping at the end of the hall, and waited on him.

 

When he caught up with me, he looked me over and readjusted my hair and wrinkled out my uniform, before we headed towards the Slytherin portrait together in silence, our minds elsewhere.

 

Once we reached the portrait of the Bloody Baron, who eyed us with suspicion before speaking to us. "Password?" He hoarsely whispered to us.

 

"Bloody Slytherin." I said to him, as the portrait swung open. Quickly turning my head before the portrait closed on us, I spoke to him. "Good-night Professor, I'll see you in class." I quickly said to him.

 

Giving me a firm nod, he bade me a cold good-night as well and walked off in his usual up-tight and pissed off manner.

 

Heading towards my private room, I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me, thanking the heavens that the remaining Slytherin students were in there beds, as I undressed myself and slipped into my nightgown and threw back the covers, and slid into my bed, before wrapping myself in the sheets and falling asleep..        


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Snape's P.O.V

 

~Later On That Night, in the Dungeons~

 

I had Igor pinned up against the classroom door, as we met each other's eyes. "I can't believe _you_ would commit such a deed with student, none the less Karkaroff." I said coldly to him, adding, "you could be sacked for what you did tonight, even though /I/ would enjoy running to the Headmaster and telling him about what happened tonight, I think we would have to scramble trying to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher before the war starts, and as you know Igor, we don't have time for that. So I'm going to pretend that this little _action_ of yours didn't happen but, I'll be watching you very closely when your around Ms. Malfoy from now on." I warned him. "Now get out of my sight Igor, I have a rather important meeting with the Headmaster before I go to bed." Was all I said to him, as I released my grip on him.

 

Looking up at me with shock in his cowardly eyes, Igor regained his usual composure. "I didn't even say a word, how did you know?" He asked me.

 

Sending him a glare, I pulled out my wand. "You really are a _daft_ person, aren't you Igor? Legilimency. I used  _Legilimens_ on you as soon as you walked in my office, you idiot! And you call yourself a _skilled_  wizard of the Dark Arts? I must admit you and I might be equally matched when it comes to using the Dark Arts but, at least _I'm_ not that  _foolish_ enough to let me guard down. Are you desperately asking for a death wish Karkaroff? If so, I can _easily_ kill you with no remorse, but if you want to live the rest of your life out, I suggest you _never_ come here again at such a late hour. Let me make this clear so even a _coward_ like you can understand. I'm _not_ your friend Igor, nor will I ever be. I may respect you, but I _don't_ like you. Now, let me repeat this again. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. Karkaroff, I have a meeting with the Headmaster to attend to." Were my final words to him, as I watched him open and close the office door behind him.

"Arrogant cowardly bastard." I muttered out to myself, as I headed out of my office and straight to the Headmaster's office, muttering "lemon drop", I didn't even waste my time waiting on the gargoyle to open, I just ducked my head and briskly walked up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office, and repeated _everything_ that happened at tonight's meeting with the Death Eaters in his inner circle...  

 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine. The Death of a Foul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Five Days Before Christmas, on the Outskirts of Hogwarts, Inside the Forbidden Forest~

 

Giving the Thestrals the last of the rabbit that I had on me, I looked down and saw the bottom of my school uniform was being playfully nipped by the six fouls of the Thestrals, who were whining at me to play with them again.

 

Letting out a sigh, I pulled out an apple, which I found over the Thanksgiving break, before I left Hogwarts to go spend my holidays with my new best friend Luna Lovegood and her husband and her three kids, who I all ready knew from school well expect for Bella, who is still to young to attend Hogwarts, but within a few she'll be able to. Come to find out, the fouls really like apples and would even eat oats whenever I could bring them. And once I told Professor Hagrid about my new discovery, he was amazed at the idea of feeding the fouls apples and oats, and promised to stock on both of the items, and on carrots, which both the adults and the fouls enjoyed as treats.

 

Holding up the apple high in the air, I watched as the fouls and a few of the adults eyed it hungrily. Giving them a smile, I spoke to them. "Last treat for tonight guys, but this time you have to _earn_ it. Whomever can catch the apple, gets to eat it, okay?" I asked them. 

 

The fouls let out their whines and started jumping up and down excitedly, as if to tell me "okay we get, let's go, I want to play!"

 

Laughing at how excited the fouls were over an apple, I threw it somewhere in the forest and them all take off after the apple, returning ten minutes later with the apple in between his teeth, a Thestral that I named Kesler, his name meaning energetic and independent, which he really was. Even for a foul Kesler was wickedly fast and would run circles around Professor Hagrid and I, when he felt like it.

 

Counting the Thestrals, I noticed that one of them was missing, and it was Sloth. Fear instantly set in, as I heard Sloth's cries, and I rushed past Kesler to go find Sloth, but suddenly stopped by the centaurs Ronan and Bane, who were holding me back, as I watched a gravely injured Sloth try and stumble his way back to the herd before I watched in horror, as a werewolf sunk his teeth into Sloth's neck, instantly killing him. Right there and then all hell broke lose between the adult Thestrals and the lone werewolf.

 

"Time to go Ms. Malfoy." Ronan said to me, as he quickly led me out of the forest.

 

Once we were out of the forest, I started to burst into tears, I always hate it when one of the fouls had to die, but why did it have to be Sloth? He was such an innocent Thestral, all he wanted to do was to play with the fouls, I should've known not to let him play with the others, it's not his fault that he was somewhat slower then the others, it's just how he was born, both Professor Hagrid and I were going to see if we could maybe get him to start moving faster, but now we'll never get that chance to find out now.

 

Laying his hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and met Ronan's sad black eyes. "Don't blame yourself Ms. Malfoy, we both knew Sloth wouldn't have made it to the end of winter, he just wasn't strong enough, but we'll make sure that he gets a _proper_ burial. Go on back to the school, the Headmaster has informed me that you have guests waiting on you. Good-bye for now Ms. Malfoy." Was all he said to me, before he turned his back on me and headed back into the Forbidden Forest.

 

Brushing the tears away from my cheeks, I managed to calm myself down, as I entered the school ten minutes later, where I came face-to-face with a person that I haven't seen since the summer, my mum. Who stood alongside my brother and my cousin Sirius...     

 

        


	31. Chapter Thirty. A Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside the Great Hall, Thirty Minutes Later~

 

"She's gone mad your aunt Bellatrix has my darling. I've had to move into Draco's home since we last saw each other." Mum confessed to me, as we met each other's eyes and held hands. "Ever since _he_ came back into power over the summer, your aunt is once again filled with blood lust, she made a rather nasty comment about Lucius and you a couple of days before the Thanksgiving holiday, and I lost my temper, and nearly socked her in the mouth, but your uncle Rodolphus stopped me before I could mess up her _pretty_ little face. After that I packed my bags and I left. Much to Rodolphus's disdain. Honestly, I'll be glad when your aunt Bellatrix is dead, Rodolphus seems to be a nicer person when _she's_ not around." She added coldly to me, her eyes flashed with anger for a moment, before they returned back to normal, and she sipped on her tea afterwards.  

 

Sirius rolled his eyes and let out a scoff. "Your just realizing that _your_ sister has gone mad Narisscia? She's _always_ been that way, the madness within her just grew more and more when Voldemort came into power during the First Wizarding War." He coldly said to her.

 

Draco and I eyed each other as we both broke out into grins and started chuckling at the images of mum socking our aunt in the mouth. What we both wouldn't have done to see that. Mum rarely lost her temper at anyone expect when her and dad were married, but for her to lose her temper at her own sister? Aunt Bellatrix must've really pissed her off by saying something about our _bastard_ of a father and myself. I wondered what aunt Bellatrix must've said to her in order for mum to lose her temper but, I wasn't going to pry into that, maybe some things are better off left unsaid.

 

"Whatever aunt Bellatrix said to you-," Draco was cut off as mum waved her hand to silence Draco from talking anymore about her sister. "Enough Draco, I don't want to talk about _her_ anymore she's _not_ my sister anymore, nor is your aunt, I've disowned her from the family tree, or Sirius did that for me, that was probably one of the most happiest nights that I've ever had in my entire life." She said bitterly to us.

 

Smiling at his cousin's words, Sirius let out a howl of laughter. "Let's just say, that I've wanted to blast her damn name off of the family tree ever since I was in my early twenties, I sure slept good that night." He said to us in between laughs.

 

Mum cocked a small smile at her cousin's words then she shook her head afterwards before she spoke to us. "Our family, our _real_ family is back together again. Ever since I divorced your father, I've felt free and if everything goes according to my plan I'll have my _daughter_ back again, where she's always belonged with, her mum." She confessed to us, her eyes met my blue ones once again, and she added to me. "I mean unless that's what you want Kairi, even though it would pain me to see you live with that asshole, I can understand dear."

 

Frowning at her words, I felt Draco hold onto my hand before I spoke to our mother. "Mum, after all I've been through, it would give me no greater pleasure then to live with you." I said to her, as I squeezed her hand afterwards.  

 

For the next hour or so we all started to catch up on our life's then, the Great Hall doors opened up and in walked a rather livid Alastor Moody, who didn't say a word to us, as he grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his neck, and brought Sirius's face inches away from his. "Meeting. Headmaster's office at six pm sharp, does _that_ ring a bell?!" He growled out to him, nearly shaking him after he spoke to him.

 

Sirius's facial expression changed from scared to one of forgetfulness. "Opps. I forgot. Can I-," Alastor cut him off. "Save. It. Black. You're coming with me now!" He shouted to him, ignoring Sirius's wincing after he shouted in his ears then, dragged him off to the Headmaster's office while mumbling insults at Sirius under his breath.

 

Once the Great Hall doors shut behind Mad-Eye and poor Sirius, Draco and I eyed each other and let out twin sighs of relief, before the three of us decided that maybe it would better if we walked around the school grounds for a bit.

 

It felt good to have mum and the rest of my _real_ family back in my life, it felt nice, even if this was only temporary...

 

  

 

 

 


	32. Chapter Thirty One. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Snape's P.O.V.

 

~Inside Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, That Same Evening~

 

"Your late as usual _Black_." I said coldly to him, letting out a scoff after I spoke to him, my eyes were focused on the Headmaster the entire time I spoke to him, as he stood next to Tonks and Lupin, Sirius didn't say a word to me, which was _unusual_ for him or Remus to _not_ snip back at me. Oh well, I didn't have the time nor the energy to engage either one of them because, at this moment we had other more important matters at hand.

 

Giving everyone a smile, the Headmaster begun to speak to everyone. "I've received some news from Severus that Voldemort will start the attack on Hogwarts at midnight on the twenty-seventh of this month, three days _after_ Christmas, Severus and myself aren't sure why Voldemort changed his plans but, let's just say his _followers_ are a bit ticked off about the recent change in his plans, all of them are ready for war, and from what Kingsley has just informed me on, it'll only be another day or two before the Ministry has fallen and our Minster of Magic will be on the run with a few other members of the Order." He said to us, ignoring the gasps and curses that were mumbled under almost everyone's breaths. "Once the Ministry falls, the school will be next, and Voldemort _will_ come for the school, and I _will_ be killed by him." He confessed to us, pausing to pop a lemon drop in his mouth before pressing on. "Once I'm gone, our world as we once knew it, will be at war, and you all know what to do. My death will be the first of many deaths to come, many lives will be lost in the next month or so, but we _must_ protect the girl, if Voldemort has her then, everything we've done for her will have been for nothing."

 

Ron stood up from a chair with his hands balled into fists. "Headmaster, you can't be serious, you honestly think _were_ going to sit around and let you be killed? I don't bloody think so!" He shouted out to Albus.

 

Alastor stood up and shot a glare at Ron. "Mr. Wealsey sit down and shut it! You'll do as _your_ told, this may come to you as a shock but Headmaster Albus Dumbledore _is_ still alive, and he doesn't _need_ your comments. If Albus dies then he dies. End. Of. Story, now sit down and shut it!" He growled out to him.

 

With his hands still curled up into fists, Ron let out a scoff, and held onto his wife's hand. Remaining pissed off throughout the entire meeting.

 

Letting out a sigh, the Headmaster spoke again. "Even though there are dark times a head of us, I wanted to lighten things up by holding a dance on Christmas Eve, and I've also wanted to invite you all and your families to spend the rest of your holidays here at Hogwarts, I'm sure _most_ of you want to spend time with your loved ones here before the war starts so, I figured why not. You may all stay in your houses that you were originally sorted in, I've also made accommodations for everyone who does stay. You're all dismissed, enjoy your holidays, I'll see you all on Christmas Eve." Were the final words that he said to everyone.

 

Watching everyone one-by-one file out of the Headmaster's office, I watched the door close behind Sirius, and let out a sigh once everyone left, leaving just Albus and myself, as I walked towards the Headmaster's desk and sat in a chair across from his desk, and I let out another sigh. "Are you sure you made the right choice by telling everyone about your death Headmaster?" I asked him, slightly worried about him.

 

Eyeing me over his half moon glasses, Dumbledore spoke to me while sucking on another lemon drop. "Severus, I just _lied_ to everyone, you know as well as I do, that it won't be Voldemort that kills me, it'll be Ms. Malfoy who kills me, and you and I both know that she won't be able to do it, it'll ruin her. So, we both know who the Dark Lord will turn to when Ms. Malfoy can't do it." He said to me, his eyes lower their gaze on my wand before meeting my eyes once again.

 

Looking away from the Headmaster's powerful gaze, I let out a frustrated sigh. "I know Headmaster, I know. I told you before that I would do it, and I still will, my life isn't worth saving anymore but, _hers_ is. If she killed you, she would be branded with the Dark Mark right then and there, and everything we've been doing for the last year will have been for nothing." I confessed to him, unable to keep the bitterness out of my voice any longer.

 

Dumbledore nodded his head at my words, and spoke his last words to me. "Severus, I don't call you my right hand man for nothing. I hope you have a wonderful holiday and I hope to see you at the dance on Christmas Eve." He said to me, as he dismissed me from his office.

 

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the Headmaster's request, I stood up and got out of the chair, and headed to his office door, I had my hand on the knob when I spoke my last words to him. "I can't make any promises Headmaster, not even for  _her_ or for you." With those words said, I left his office and headed to the dungeons, not wanting to be around anyone at this moment in time...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, leave a comment, I would like some input, please and thank you.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Igor's P.O.V.  
> The English translation to any Russian words that Igor speaks will be in parentheses.

 

~Inside the Great Hall, Ten Minutes Later~

 

Watching Moya lyubov' (my love) socialize with her family and her close friends, a small unnoticeable smile formed on my lips. It was good to see Moya lyubov' happy.

 

After we made love all those nights ago, I didn't get very much sleep afterwards, my mind kept playing the images of us making love again and again with her calling out my name over and over again before, during and after both of us reaching climax.

 

If I wasn't a dead man living on borrowed time, I would ask Draco for her hand marriage, but I wouldn't want Moya lyubov' to be a widow at such a young age. When I die everything is going to belong to her, expect for Drumstang, Viktor can keep the castle, he's the Headmaster of Drumstang now, not I. I know that our relationship is frowned upon by many, mostly because of the rather large age gap between us but, from the moment we met, I knew Kayri (Kairi) felt it to.

 

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts with a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and came face-to-face with Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody. "Sorry Igor, we didn't mean to interrupt your deep thoughts but Alastor and I, we've come up with an idea to get Kairi something for Christmas, and we were going to ask Severus but, we couldn't find him. So, we thought we would ask you, it seems from her letters that she wrote to Tonks and I over the past three and a half months, that you two seem um, very close with each other." Remus said nervously to me, rubbing the back of his head afterwards.

 

Eyeing both of the men, I gave them a small smile. _Oh Remus, if you and Alastor knew just how "close" we are. You'd both kill me where I stood._ I thought to myself, as I laid a hand on the werewolf's shoulder and chuckled. "All right, let's see what we can find at Hogsmeade, Ms. Malfoy seems to enjoy Tomes and Scrolls a lot when she's not spending her time at Honeydukes." I joked to the two men, as we all started walking out of the Great Hall together and heading towards Hogsmeade together...

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient on the last few chapters, as I am copying all of this from a notebook, which I've hand written the story, and took two and a half hours (possibly, that's just a guess, I really don't pay attention to the time, it just slips my mind.)   
> Thank you!


	34. Chapter Thirty Three. The Black's Family Secret : Narcassa's and Sirius' Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside the Great Hall, That Same Day~

 

Sitting next to Draco and mum, I quietly sipped on my tea, and listened to my brother and my cousins, who were at the moment were having a serious discussion about the Ministry.

 

I eyed mum before I placed my head on her shoulder, and I whispered to her. "I love you mum." Before watching Draco and Tonks get into an argument about the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a department in which they both worked in.

 

Wrapping an arm around my waist, mum pulled me closer to her. "I've missed you so much darling. It nearly killed me when I heard about what _Lucius_ did to you. I never thought that _he_ would do that, and to his own child, none the less. You see love Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius and Regulus and myself were all born into a wealthy but, powerful family, as was your _father_ and like _his_ family, Andromeda and myself became victims of abuse. During that time frame, abuse was very common in pure blood families, your father's family, like mine was also abusive, but I'm not sure _how_  abusive they were to him. The things our parents did to us back then were so horrid that there were days that we couldn't get up and walk for nearly a week. Although, our father was mainly physically abusive, as Andromeda and I grew into our early teens, he would make crude sexual remarks towards us when mum was out of the room, it was so bad, that Andromeda and I soon confided ourselves into our rooms when we came home from Hogwarts during the breaks and during the summer." She confessed to me, ignoring the tears that fell down her face.  

 

Looking up at mum, I stared at her in shock. Who would believe that _her_ and my aunt were victims of abuse as well. "What about aunt Bellatrix mum, was she abused as well?" I asked her, as I held onto her hand.

 

Scoffing at the mention of her sister's name, Narcissa let out another scoff. " _Bellatrix_ wasn't safe from the abuse either, even though your grandfather favored her more then his _other_ daughters, my _sister_ was sexually abused, and now that I think about it, her sexual abuse, could be a reason why she's so damn crazy but, that's the point sweetheart, what I'm trying to say is, that out of the three of us girls, your _deranged_ aunt is the only one out of the three of us, that is _still_  abusive Andromeda and I may lose our tempers but, we would _never_ harm our own children, like your grandfather and your great grandfather did. Of course my mother would turn a blind eye when Andromeda and I were beaten until our bottoms changed colors, and it's not because we were spoiled either, I just believe your grandfather had several _issues_ that he needed to get help with but being a Black, he was to _proud_ and _arrogant_ to know that he had a problem. Bellatrix on the other hand, _was_ spoiled, and to the core, I might add. _Mummy dearest_ wouldn't stand by and watch her _favorite_ daughter get beaten by her husband. Your grandmother was such an evil woman to both Andromeda and I in our younger years. I'm glad she is dad, that bitch." She said bitterly to me, as she kissed the top of my forehead, and eyed her cousin and her niece and motioned them to come join us in on the conversation. "Draco sweetheart, you need to hear this to, you're both about to learn a dark family secret that has been hidden from the both of you for far to long now." She added to my brother.

 

Sirius and Narcissa met eyes before Sirius spoke to us. "What your mother said is true Kairi, every last bit of it. Abuse was _way_ to common in pure blood families back in _our_ day. What we went through is something you or Draco will _never_ go through, at least not while were still around and breathing. My brother Regulus _never_ received a beating in his life, _I_ on the other hand, did, and on a daily basis to. My parents and their _pure blood mania_ thought it was best that I get a beaten for everything  that I did." He paused to shake his head at the memories that must've been flooding in his mind, and took a deep breath before letting out a scoff and then pressed on with the topic at hand. "My parents, were much like Cygnus and Druella, your mum's parents, and your grandparents, were _almost_  just like mine. In my parents eyes, I was the black sheep in the family, and every chance I got to rebelled against them and their _pure blood mania_. Not only did I receive my last and final beating the day that I turned sixteen but, I also got my name blasted off the family tapestry, and on the next day, I ran away to my best mater's house, and I never stepped foot in number twelve Grimmauld Place again well, until my parents died, and I was glad when they both died, my father especially. The bloody bastard, I went to his funeral and drank myself silly during the entire thing. My mum well, let's just say even on the day she died, she was still cursing my name, and I drank myself silly on that day to." He added to us, giving us a smile, he eyed us after he spoke.

 

The table went quiet after Sirius made his confession to us, both Draco and I were trying to wrap our heads around the thought of both our mom's and our cousin's parents abused their own children. The silence was broken when Draco started laughing, which cause mum to shoot a glare at him. "Draco, what we just told you shouldn't be a laughing matter." She scolded him.

 

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Draco looked at us. "I wasn't laughing about the abuse mum, I promise. That must've been really bad for you two, I'm sorry mum." He said seriously to them, before laughing really hard again and staring at this time. "No offense to Sirius or you mum but, Merlin's beard living in the house of Blacks must've been _really_ bad, bad enough that Sirius had to drink himself silly at his parent's funeral. I'm sorry mum bout our grandmother's name was Druella, Druella, can you _imagine_ having a name like that." He said to us, through his laughs.

 

Rolling our eyes, mum and I let out twin scoff's and mumbled under our breaths: "boys". We both said as we watching Sirius start to laugh with Draco.

 

Slapping her forehead at the scene before, mum just shook her head and chuckled a little as she watched her son fall onto the floor in a fit of laughter, which only cause Sirius to laugh harder, as he laid his head on the table and banged his fists on it, unable to control himself any longer.

 

Soon Sirius' laughter became infectious and everyone at the table was laughing. Needless to say, tonight was going to be a long night for this lot...

 

 

 


	35. Chapter Thirty Four. Cartouche (Cartidge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Christmas Eve, Inside the Great Hall, Later on That Night~

 

Feeling nearly everyone's eyes on me, as I entered the Great Hall with Draco's arm tightly wrapped under my arm, we met each other's eyes for a moment before he leaned down into my ear and whispered. "I'm kind of scared to let you go Annabelle, it seems you've caught everyone's eye in the place, including Professor Snape's and the old buzzard Alastor, are you sure it's okay to let you go?" He asked me.

 

Giving my brother a smile, I leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek then whispered back in his ear my answer. "Draco, you don't have to be so over protective of me, what do you think is going to happen? A bloody Death Eater is going to waltz in here and take me from right under everyone's noses? The majority of people are Auror's, no one would _dare_  touch me while _their_ here. Relax older brother, and go have some fun, I'll join you, mum, Astoria, and Scorpius later. I think I'm going to socialize with the _rest_  of our family and friends. I think I'm starting to like the Wealsey's, especially those twins, their a hoot." I awnsered to him, as I gave him another peck on the cheek and unwrapped my arm from around his, and walked towards the table that my cousins were sitting at. Seeing all the men at the table stand up at once, I started to blush, trying to hide it as it started forming on my cheeks, as I took a seat in between Bill and Lupin, who were discussing about the werewolves that were still lurking around in the Forbidden Forest. Well until both Fleur and Tonks elbowed them in the ribs and they both gave their wives a pained look on their faces.

 

"No talking about the war or anything related it to you two." They both warned them, Tonks waving a finger at her husband, and giving him a glare afterwards.

 

"Yes darlings." They both said at the same time, holding onto their sides, as they eyed each other and exchanged looks of pain on their faces before resuming their normal expressions and started talking about something else.

 

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw Sirius all dressed up with his usual wavy brown hair straightened, and a smile warm on his face before he spoke to me. "May I dance with you?" He asked me, as he held out his other hand for me to take, and I gladly accepted it.

 

Holding each other's hands, as we made our way to the dance floor , I saw Sirius eyeing my dark green ballroom dress before we met each other's eyes once again, he placed his hand on my waist, while the other hand took my hand in his. Placing my hand on his shoulder, the song started out slowly then the beat started going faster.  

 

"I take it _Lucius_ made you take dance lessons when you were younger?" He asked me, as he spun me around then, gently pulled me towards his chest and adding, "the only reason I ask is because, you have excellent footwork."

 

Giving him a smile, I took a hold of his wrist and he let me go while I did a quick spin before spinning around back to his chest then, I spoke to him. "Oh yes _daddy_ dearest made sure his _only_ daughter knew how to dance by hiring the _best_ dance instructors in the wizarding world. It was probably one of the only things that _he's_ ever done right, and believe me Sirius, those three thousand galleons _didn't_ go to waste, it was worth every galleon." I confessed to him, as the song drew it's final note, Sirius let go of my arm, and I spun my final spin then, curtsied to him, while he bowed back and took my hand in his then, led me off the dance floor, and we headed back to the table, where I took my seat next to Bill and Lupin once again.

 

"Marvelous dancing Kairi, I think even Fleur got a little jealous while watching you out there on the dance floor, and my wife's a terrific dancer." Bill said to me, cracking a smile afterwards then, took a hold of his wife's hand.

 

Shooting a glare at her husband, Fleur frowned at his words. "Shut up Bill or I'll tell everyone about your you-know-what." She threatened him, smirking afterwards.

 

Fleur's words instantly shut Bill up whatever his you-know-what was, made his face flush from embarrassment, and he looked at the ground.

 

Eyeing Tonks with a raised eyebrow, we both stared at Fleur, hoping she would reveal whatever her husband's you-know-what was but, she didn't, she just changed the topic.

 

I wasn't at the table for very long sadly, I was being asked to dance from pretty much everyone, expect from Professors Karkaroff and Snape. I was at least hoping to dance with Igor just once tonight but, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance...

 

~Twenty Minutes Later~

 

I had just got done dancing with both Lorcan and Lysander, and on Merlin's beard were they both excited to dance with me, and so was I but, my feet were killing me, after the first four dances, that I had to decline their fifth dance with me. I had just taken my heels off and sat with my brother and mum when I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

 

At this point I was tired and my feet were starting to go number, why mum picked out these ridiculous heels were beyond me, they were pretty but, they hurt like hell after having five straight back-to-back dances with the Longbottom boys, I was starting to regret not bringing and flats with me.

 

Turning around, I was about to tell the person off rather they liked it or not but, when I saw it was Igor, my mood changed. "Thank Merlin's bread Professor, I never thought you would dance with me." I whispered to him, as I started putting my dark green heels back on but, he stopped me when he held up a pair of dark purple flats.

 

"May I?" He asked me, as he motioned at the dance floor.

 

Nodding a "yes" to him, I thanked him for the flats and quickly slid them on my aching feet, as he led me to the dance floor, and Cartouche by the wizarding band called Blackmore's Night came on, I instantly took his hand, and he wrapped a hand around the lower part of my waist, as the song started and we danced our way onto the dance floor, ignoring some of the gasps we got along the way, I spun myself out of Igor's arms before running towards the edge of the dance floor, and extending my knees, I leapt high in the air and ran straight into Igor's arms.

 

 Catching me around the waist, I was lifted into the air and spun high in a circle by Igor before, he bent in his elbows and threw me high in the air, while doing flips. There's a reason why the Cartouche was a forbidden dance even amongst witches and wizards, and only in a second everyone would know why.

 

I headed straight down towards the dance floor, head first, praying Igor would catch me before I hit the ground. I was only two inches away from becoming a part of the dance floor, when he caught me by the waist, and lifted me up once again in the air.

 

Doing a couple of front flips in the air, I quickly curled up into a ball with one of my hands reaching out for Igor's before, I once again hit the ground, and this time I decided to make this dance even more dangerous  then it all ready was. Closing my eyes, and tucking my hand in so, this time everything depended on my partner.

 

Feeling his hands catch my ribs, he lifted me up in the air one final time, and I quickly uncurled myself from my ball formation, I straightened myself out, as flat as I could so, that I wouldn't kill us both, inhaling quickly, I felt Igor's hand on my belly and with that final move, the song ended, and the Great Hall that was once quiet became, erupted with clapping, cheers, and whistles for us both.

 

A crowd formed around us once Igor put me down, and we were both bomb barded by the guests, staff and students alike, who were wanting another encore, but we both refused. Igor and I both breathing heavily, and we were both about to speak when a patronus came crashing into the middle of the dance floor.

 

Everyone turned their attention away from us and stared at the Lynx, the Minster of Magic's patronus, and it spoke. "The ministry has fallen. I'm on the run. They have taken over. They will come in three days. Prepare yourselves." Were the words that came from the minster's patronus.  

 

Suddenly panic set in and everyone was rushing towards the Great Hall doors but, the Headmaster shut them before anyone could get to them, which only caused everyone to become more panicked.

 

The member of the Order turned to their heads to the Headmaster, silently asking him, 'what should we do now?' Dumbledore met their eyes, and as if reading their thoughts he reassured them with just a look and then turning to Alastor, he gestured to him to calm the panicked crowd of students, their families and the guests, and Moody nodded his head at the Headmaster's request.  

 

Raising his cane high in the air with both hands, he brought it down onto the ground so hard, that the crowd of panicked guests turned around and looked at the Headmaster.

 

With both of his hands raised in the air. Albus Dumbledore silenced everyone and met everyone's eyes before he begun to speak. "Everyone just calm down, there's no need to fear not as long as I'm here. All of the remaining students will be led back to their houses either by their Head of Houses or by the Prefects, in a calm and timely manner. The guests and the families will be led by Professors McGonagall and Professor Sprout back to the outskirts of Hogwarts where they can Apprate back to their destinations if the wish. The remaining guests will wait here until everyone is gone, we will have a talk once I come back." He said to everyone then added to the Prefects and to the Head of the Houses. "Prefects, I want you to remain with the students in your houses, with the expectation of the female Slytherin Prefect, you will all remain in your common rooms until each and every Head of House has come in and counted each and every student. From there, the students may choose to remain here for the remainder of the holiday or may go home. That is all." Was all the Headmaster said to everyone before he got out off of the platform and disappeared in the crowd of people.

 

Taking my hand and holding me close, Igor and I headed towards the tables, and we sat next to my family and most of the members that were in the Order.

 

Looking at everyone, I tightened my grip on Igor's hand before I spoke. "Where did the Headmaster go?" I asked them.

 

"In his office, he'll be back in a moment. He's gone to lift the Apparition Charm on the school, temporarily." Mad-Eye lied to me before he could get a closer look on whose hand I was holding but, Lupin blocked his view, and pulled out a chocolate bar.

 

Holding it out to me, I took it and opened it slowly, I was about to ask why he handed me a chocolate bar, he answered my unspoken question. "It's to calm the nerves Kairi." He lied to me, as he and the others watched me eat it.

 

Once I finshed eating the chocolate bar, my eyes started getting heavy and the final words I heard Lupin say were, "I'm sorry Kairi but, this was for your own good." I heard as I fell asleep on Igor's shoulder...

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter Thirty Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~A Few Hours Later, In the Hospital Wing~

 

I awoke to people arguing and a throbbing headache. Grabbing the side of my forehead, I opened my eyes and looked around saw my mum, Draco, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, most of the Wealsey family, Mad-Eye, and Professors Snape and Karkaroff, and the Headmaster gathered around my bed.

 

Before I could ask what everyone was doing here, Lupin spoke up. "I'm sorry about that Ms. Malfoy, but it was for your own safety. Had you stayed awake a second longer, you would've heard everything, and we couldn't let that happen, just in case the Dark Lord ever got a hold of you and tortured you for information." He confessed to me, patting my hand afterwards, he looked at the Headmaster.

 

Dumbledore nodded his head at Lupin then eyed Alastor who banged his cane on the hospital wing floor and the arguing stopped. "Ms. Malfoy, the Order and your family have come to a decision to move you to an unknown location tomorrow night, for your protection and safety." He confessed to me.

 

I let the rage boil in my blood but before I could  yell at everyone, Professor Karkaroff held onto my hand, which caused me to turn my attention away from everyone and at him instead. I was about to snap his head off, but when I met eyes, all of my anger that I held inside of me, was brought down into a simmer. "Don't be angry at the Headmaster Kairi, he's only doing what he thinks is best for you." He said softly to me.

 

Draco took a step forward and stood behind Igor with a hand on his shoulder. "And if the Headmaster think it's best to hide you then it's what we'll do. it's _our_ job to keep you safe and as far away from _him_ as possible." He said to me, giving me a smile afterwards.

 

Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh and eyed everyone. "Fine. Now can I get out of this bloody bed?" I asked out, as I slipped my hand out of Igor's, threw back the covers, and swung my legs off of the side of the bed, and stood up, and before anyone could stop me. I bolted out of the Hospital Wing and headed towards the one place I could call my safe haven, the Forbidden Forest, with tears in my eyes, not caring about the arguing between Sirius and Lupin...

 


	37. Chapter Thirty Six. Abraham's Daughter: Lucius and Kairi Face Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside the Forbidden Forest, Thirty Minutes Later~

 

Sitting on the ground with Kesler curled up in my lap, I started petting him. "Kesler, I'm so mad, I can't believe they would do something like that without my permission! I get it, their just protecting me but none of them have ever asked how _I_ feel about all of this. Not a single one of them! _Their_ not the ones the Dark Lord is after, _he_ wants me, not the _Order_! I never asked for their  _protection_ , they just did it, I never asked for any of this!" I shouted out to him, as tears fell down my all ready tear-stained cheeks.

 

Kesler looked at me for a moment, before licking my tears away then buried his nose in my chest before letting out a soft whine, as if he agreed with what I said to him.

 

I was so busy being angry at everyone else that I didn't even notice that I was surrounded by Death Eaters, until I heard a low growl come from behind me.

Standing up at once, I quickly pulled out my wand and started backing up a little until I bumped into someone's chest.  

 

Turning around I came face-to-face with Fenrir Greyback, who was looking down at me with a twisted grin on his face. "Hello poppet, nice to see your lovely face again." He growled out to me, as he brought his hands around my forearms, and started digging his nails into them, causing blood to start spilling onto the forest ground. Luckily for me, the Thestrals knew that I wasn't an enemy.

 

"That's enough Fenrir, you'll keep your filthy claws _off_ of my child, or should I just call the Dark Lord right here and right now, and tell _him_ that you just made _his_ bride bleed?" I heard my father say from in front us, his wand pointed at the werewolf's forehead.

 

Hearing someone let out a scoff from across us, a figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Antonin Dolohov, who shot a glare at Fenrir and Lucius. "Go ahead _Lucius_ , summon the Dark Lord, and alert Dumbledore, and the _Order_ that we're here, or did you _forget_ our orders?" He said coldly to him, looking at me as he spoke to my father.

 

Lucius' lip curled up at Dolohov's words, as he pulled his wand out and almost attacked him but Bellatrix came out of hiding and stopped him. "Clam yourself Lucius, Dolohov's right, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves, let's just take Kairi and leave, the Dark Lord didn't say-," Lucius turned his head and cut off Bellatrix before she could let anything else slip out of her mouth. "Shut. Up. Bella, you're trying my patience, you're lucky your still standing here." He said coldly to her, as he shot a cold look at Fenrir and I. "Release her Fenrir or I'll kill you right here and right now, I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't be surprised if his _only_ werewolf went missing." He added to him.

 

Letting out a growl , Fenrir released his grip on me, and took a step back, his eyes focused on me, as he placed a finger in his mouth and licked the blood off of his fingernail afterwards.

 

Resisting the urge not to shiver at Fenrir touching me, I started to pull my wand out but, before I could do that, someone grabbed my arm and stopped me.

 

Turning my head, I came face-to-face with a Death Eater named Yaxley, whose lips were pushed together in a frown, his piercing blue eyes never leaving mine, as he spoke to me. " Don't even _think_ about it Annabelle, or you _might_ get hurt because, you're _clearly_ out numbered here, and the Dark Lord wouldn't want _you_ to get hurt by one of us. Now be a good Malfoy and come quietly, and the Dark Lord _might_ spare your loved ones." He said to me, before gently rolling up my sleeve and looking away from my eyes and down at my bleeding forearm, before casting a dirty look at Fenrir. "You damn _werewolf_ , the Dark Lord is _surely_ going to hear about this, and for your sake, let's hope he _doesn't_ kill you." He added bitterly to him, as he pulled out his wand and placing on my forearm, he whispered out, "what a waste of pure blood. Daft animal _never_ send one to do a pure blood's job." He muttered out to himself, as he was about to heal my wounds before being thrown backwards into a deeper part of the forest.   

 

Heads turned as Sirius and Lupin stood a few feet away from everyone with their wands out and pointed at the group of Death Eaters.

 

Nearly everyone pointed their wands at the two men, until Lucius stopped them. "Put them away, don't waste your _breaths_ on fighting these two, their not worth it." He said to everyone, as he gave me one last look before nearly turning his back on us but, Sirius muttered out " _Stupefy_ " at Lucius but, but it was deflected by Bellatrix before It could it hit him in the back.

 

Turning his head at Bellatrix, Lucius narrowed his eyes at the blood hungry witch. "Put. It. Away. Bella now." He said to her through his teeth before adding to her, "you'll get your chance soon, now let's go." Was all he said to her before  disaparting with the others.

 

Giving her cousin one last look, she let out a scoff then with a roll of her eyes, she disparted as well.

 

Putting his wand away Yaxley and I met eyes one last time before he spoke to us. "We'll be back soon for the girl, don't think that this is the _last_ encounter with us." Was as all he said before disaparting as well.

 

Eyeing the dried blood on the ground, Lupin didn't say a word as he muttered " _Tergo_ " and " _Episkey_ " before he whispered out to Sirius. "Greyback did this to her, he's the only one who would leave his mark on a person like this." He said to him, as we all quietly left the forest, not saying a word to each other until we reached the school grounds. Giving me an apology for tricking me into eating the chocolate bar, and a lecture on the dangers of begin in the forest at a time like this, all the way back to the school...

   

  


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven. Halleujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Christmas Night, An Hour Before Midnight, Inside Igor's Personal Chambers~

 

"Are you sure Tonks is covering for you?" He asked me in between kisses, and us undressing.

 

Eyeing Igor, I gave him a quick smile and removed the last article of clothing I had on before scooting myself on his bed, I spoke to him. "Yes, I'm sure she's covering for me Igor. Besides, she knows that it'll be-," Igor cut me off with a deep kiss.

 

Looking into my eyes, he caressed my breasts, causing me to let out a soft moan. "Don't say it Kairi, I don't even want to think about _that_ subject tonight. Let's enjoy this tonight, while we can." He said to me, once we broke away from the kiss, placing another kiss on my forehead, he started leaving a trail of kisses down my body, causing me to moan in certain places.

 

Even though we tried to forget about what was going to happen, the entire time we were making love, and moaning each other's moans, we both knew that after this was all over, we would never be able to do this again. Igor, the man that I loved very much, was going to sacrifice himself for me and all because of this damned war. If I could turn back time, I would've made sure none of this would've happened, and the man I love wouldn't have to die in vain.

 

Climaxing over and over again, we held onto each other tightly, ignoring the mixture of sweat from each other's body heat, our lips were either on sweat covered bodies or on each other's lips.

 

We took our time re-exploring our bodies as we climaxed one last time after switching postions more then once, and we kissed each other even after putting our clothes back on.

 

Giving each other one last kiss, we buried each other's heads into our necks, and we both started crying, unable to hold our emotions in any longer.

 

Drying the last tears of my tears away, Igor kissed my cheek and took a hold of my hand, and we left his personal chambers one last time, hand-in-hand. Neither one of us caring about what anyone had to say, as we walked towards the Great Hall together where Sirius and other Order members were waiting on me.

 

Giving my hand one last squeeze, Igor kissed my hand and took a couple of steps back before we met each other's eyes one last time, as I disparted to an unknown safe house.

 

Once I was gone, Igor summoned a piece of parchment and handed it to Professor Snape. "Give it to her when the time is right, and take care of her for me Severus." Was all he said to him, before he to disparted to the Shrieking Shack.

 

Pocketing the letter, Severus disparted to the same safe house that I was at, not even bothering to open the letter because he all ready knew what it contained and what it was.

 

The letter that the potions master had with him was Igor Kakaroff's last will and testament...

 


	39. Chapter Thrity Eight. The Death of Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~The Next Night, on the Outskirts of Hogwarts~

 

"Whatever happens Ms. Malfoy, _don't_ give in to them." Professor Snape said coldly to me, as we walked quickly across the school grounds.

 

Lowering my head as we walked, I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yes Professor Snape." Was all I said to him, trying my best to hide the sadness in my voice but, it was no use, at least not when your walking next to the potions master.

 

We were only a few feet away from the castle doors before Professor Snape grabbed my wrist and spun me around so I could face him. "Control your emotions Ms. Malfoy. If any of _his_ followers even catch a whiff of your fear, they'll latch onto it. Go on to the Astronomy Tower Ms. Malfoy, _they'll_ be here soon." Was all Professor Snape said to me once we entered Hogwarts.

 

~At the Astronomy Tower~

 

With my wand out and pointed at the Headmaster, my entire body shook as I spoke to him. "I'm sorry Headmaster but, I-," Dumbledore cut me off with a wave of his hand.

 

Staring into my eyes, he pulled out his wand and held it loosely at his side before he spoke to me. "It's okay Ms. Malfoy, we both know that killing may run through out your family's blood but, it doesn't run through your veins, I can see it in your eyes, that this is the _last_ thing you want to do but, I understand why. Now go on disarm me before the others get here." He said quietly and quickly to me before, adding to me, "I just want you to know that you're a very bright girl, and no matter what happens, know that you _are_ loved by so many."

 

Nodding my head at his head, I pointed my wand at the Headmaster's and muttered out " _Expelliarmus_ " and I watched as his wand flew from his hand and onto the floor with a clatter.

 

Hearing the door open and close behind me, I also heard several footsteps a moment later, and I knew that _they_ had come to watch the Headmaster's death.

 

"Good job Kairi, _he_ will be so very proud of you. Now all you have to do is say those two words, and he'll be dead." Bellatrix said from behind me, as she quickly pecked my cheek after speaking to me.

 

"She doesn't have the stomach for it Bella, move her out of my way, and _I'll_ kill him." I heard Dolohov say coldly to Bellatrix.

 

Turning her head at Dolohov's words, her lips curled up in a snarl. "No. She _must_ do it, the Dark Lord wishes for it." She snarled at him before leaning into my ear and whispering, "do it Kairi sweetheart, the Dark Lord will greatly reward you for this. Do it now, just say those words and it'll be over." Was all she said to me before taking a step back and staring at me, a twisted grin lining up on her face.

 

"Just say those two words and he'll be dead Annabelle. Come on, and do it. Prove _us_ wrong." I heard Yaxley say as he stood to my left, his blue eyes looking down at me, as he waited on me to kill the Headmaster.

 

Pushing his way to the front, Greyback pulled out his wand and pointed it at Albus Dumbledore but, Yaxley saw this and pulled out his wand as well. "I'm tired of waiting on this girl to kill him, let me take care of him, it'll be over and then the Dark Lord will reward _me_ instead of this _worthless_ _useless_ girl-," before Greyback could finish his sentence, Yaxley casted " _Stupefy_ " on him, and the spell threw him backwards.

 

Putting his wand away, Yaxley shot Greyback a cold look before laying a hand on my shoulder. "You dim witted animal, the Dark Lord didn't say _Fenrir Greyback_ is going to kill the Headmaster, he said it  _has_ to be Kairi, and if you _ever_ speak another word against her, Dumbledore's death _won't_ be the only one here tonight, you just mark my words Greyback, or I'll kill you before the Dark Lord does." He said coldly to the werewolf, as he looked down at me once again and added softly to me, "end this Annabelle, we don't have all night." Was all he said to me.

 

Staring at the Headmaster with my wand pointed at his chest, I was about to say " _Avada Kedavra_ " when Professor Snape showed up.  

 

Removing his from mine, the Headmaster spoke only to him. "Please Severus." He said to him.

 

Not meeting the Headmaster's eyes, he pointed his wand at the Headmaster's chest and said the two words that would end his life forever. " _Avada Kedavra._ " Was all he said to him, before grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me away from the crowd of Death Eaters.

 

Letting out a shriek of happiness, Bellatrix threw herself at the astronomy tower's railing and pointed her wand at the night sky and shouted out " _Morsmorde_ " and the Dark Mark appeared into the night sky, she then let out a crackle and her and the other Death Eaters headed towards the door, and they went off to cause damage to the one and only place that I could call a "home"...  


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine. Come Away to the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~An Hour Later, Inside Hogwarts~

 

I watched as Bellatrix destroyed everything in her sight, I knew at once that she had to die, the madness in her was starting to come out, I could see it in her eyes. My former aunt was a certified A class psychopath and I could see the blood lust in her eyes as she left the Great Hall, crackling all the way through out the school until professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the doorway, her wand pointed at Bellatrix.

 

Raising an eyebrow at the Transfiguration professor, she gave her a cold smile and pointed her wand at her as well. "Get out of the way Minerva, I'd hate to kill you but were on a bit of a _tight_ schedule right now, and the Dark Lord is waiting on us. So, just make yourself useful and move." She said coldly to her, as she pointed her wand at Minerva's throat.

 

Glaring at her former student, her lip curled up. "No, I don't think so Bellatrix, I've let you destroy everything in sight tonight but it ends right here, I _will_ not let you or any damn Death Eater take a very bright student out of this castle, so she can be turned into one of you." She said coldly to her. " _Everte Statum_!" She shouted out to her but, her spell was deflected by Yaxley, who let out a snarl and glared at Bellatrix before shouting to her. "We don't have time for this Bella, just kill her and let's go _you've_ wasted enough time destroying everything in your way. The Dark Lord is growing inpatient, _he_ wants the Malfoy girl now. Kill her and let's go." He shouted at her, and adding to her, "or I'll do it myself."

 

Turning to Professor Snape, I looked at him, and with my eyes I begged him to do something - anything to stop Bellatrix or one of the other Death Eaters from killing Professor McGonagall.

 

Snape only glanced at me before, shoving me out of the way and pointing his at her, he said. "/Flipendo/." He whispered out then, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and waited on the other Death Eaters to start leaving the castle before we followed them but, Professor McGonagall grabbed me by my wrist, and I was stopped in my tracks.

 

Turning my head, I looked down at my Transfiguration professor with sadness in my eyes. "I'm so sorry professor but I have no choice. _He_ has someone very close to me, and I have to do this, no matter the cost." I said quietly to her.

 

Looking at me with her sad blue eyes, she let out a weak sigh. "I know Ms. Malfoy, just return in one piece. Regardless rather or not your branded with _his_ mark, you're still one of my most brightest students. Be safe." Was all she said before she pasted out, her hand slipping out of my wrist and falling onto the stone floor.

 

Giving my Transfiguration professor one last look, Professor Snape exited out of the school and hurried past Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters who were taking great delight in burning down Professor Hagrid's hut.

 

Hearing Fang barking, I spun around and tore myself out of Snape's grip, and pushed myself past the Death Eaters and into Hagrid's burning hut, and yelling at Fang to come to me.

 

Fang ran towards me and looked at me. "Run Fang, run to the castle, you'll be safe there." I managed to get out to him before the hut started to collapse around me.

 

"You stupid girl, _he_ wants _you_ alive, not dead." Yaxley growled out to me, as he pulled me out of the hut then, pulling out his wand, he held it to my throat and muttered " _Anapneo_ " to clear out my smoke-filled lungs before grabbing my wrist and pulling me in the direction of Hogsmeade, and everyone followed behind us, expect for Bellatrix, who was ever so determined to cause as much damage as she could along the way. Shrieking at the top of her lungs that Albus Dumbledore was dead the entire way, as we headed to Hogsmeade.

Apparently Bellatrix's shrieking was getting to Yaxley, as he yelled at her to shut up when we past the Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters, the last shop in Hogsmeade.

 

Letting out a snarl, Bellatrix let out one final cry about the Headmaster's death before, we headed down the pathway that would take us to the Shrieking Shack.

 

" _He'll_ be so pleased to meet his young bride at last, and _he'll_ be overjoyed that you killed the Headmaster. _He's_ going to reward you very well Kairi, perhaps you're not so much a _coward_ like your lover and _pathetic_ excuse of a _father_ is." Fenrir said coldly to me, before giving me a grin.

 

Blocking out Fenrir's words to me, I shot a glare at him. " _I_ didn't kill the Headmaster Snape did! Why should _I_ be rewarded for something that I didn't even do?" I cried out to him.

 

 Everyone stopped and looked at me before giving me twisted smiles, expect for Snape, who just let out a scoff and frowned at my confession before speaking. "It doesn't matter _who_ killed the Headmaster, were just going to lie to him, to spare you from any harm. Trust me when I say this Kairi, the Dark Lord _will_ punish _all_ of us, once _he_ finds out that you didn't kill him." Snape said to me, as he moved past us, and was the first one to enter the Shrieking Shack, followed behind by Bellatrix, Dolohov and Fenrir, I followed behind them, while Yaxley brought up the rear, and closed the door behind him.

 

"Is _my_ bride here Severus? Did she kill him?" I heard Voldemort ask out from another room.

 

Staring at Yaxley with fear in my eyes, I bit my lip before staring at the shack's floor, trying not to cry in front of him but, I was so scared that it wouldn't be very long before I broke down and cried.

 

Feeling his hand on my shoulder, he leaned into my ear and whispered into it. "Calm yourself Annabelle, it'll be okay. Hopefully, the Dark Lord will be _nicer_ to you then he is with the rest of _us_." Was all he said to me before standing straight up and taking a couple of steps back, before kneeling on the ground.

 

"Yes my lord she's here and it's been done. Dumbledore fell from the Astronomy Tower an hour ago." Snape confessed to him.

 

Hearing his footsteps echo off the walls I quickly tried to hide my emotions from _him_ but, it was no use, he all ready knew that I was scared of him from the moment he walked into the room.

 

Hearing his footsteps circle around me, I didn't dare look into his eyes because the moment that I did, he would know everything. "Well, I must say you are more beautiful then I would've ever imagined my dear. You'll be a perfect wife. So _submissive_ and _passive_ , you'll be perfect, your blood is just a bonus for me." He said to me, as stopped circling me and stood behind me, placing his hand on the back of my head, he intertwined his hand in my hair then, buried his nose in my hair, and inhaled the scent of it, letting out a sigh of pleasure, he let go of my hair then, leaned into my ear. "Don't worry Kairi, I've all ready taken care of your _coward_ of a father for you, at the moment he's being _nursed_ back to health by your uncle. I can't stand people who commit incest but, for a _man_ to call himself a _father_ then commit such a hideous act upon his own flesh and blood, Well, let's just say, that it would give me no greater pleasure to kill him but, I wanted to hear what my lovely soon-to-be bride's thoughts were on this subject would be." He added to me, before motioning at Yaxley to leave the room and to go to the other that Voldemort was in earlier.

 

After he spoke to me, he pressed his hand against my back and led me to another room where only Voldemort's inner circle was present, and they all sat at a rather long table, all of them staring at me with smiles on their faces, expect for Greyback, who seemed to be missing along with my brother and uncle.

 

"Pick any seat my dear _my_ \- I mean _our_ followers will be more then _happy_ to find another seat or they could stand, _they_ wouldn't mind doing that either." Voldemort said coldly to everyone, as he casted his eyes at every Death Eater, who quickly moved out of their seats and stood behind them, expect for Bellatrix who let out a snarl of displeasure and remained in her seat much to her lord's displeasure.

 

Biting my lip, I walked towards Professor Snape's seat and looked at him for moment and eyed Voldemort, who gestured for me to sit in his most trusted servant's seat. Mumbling an apology to him, I sat in his chair, regrettably.  

 

Once everyone took their seats once again, I heard screams from upstairs, looking up, I stared at Voldemort, who gave me a fake smile before shouting at his servant Wormtail to keep the "guests" quiet.  

 

"Yes my lord." He mumbled out as he pointed his wand at the floor above him and muttered out " _Silencio._ " and the "guests" upstairs became quiet again.

 

Leaning forward with his elbows on the wooden table, Voldemort smiled at his followers before speaking to them. "For those of you who don't remember the announcement that was made this summer, this lovely _pure blood_ girl that's sitting beside me, is Lucius Malfoy's daughter Kairi Malfoy, and she's to be my bride just as soon as _I_ dispose of one of our guests, until then she will join _our_ ranks and become one of us." He said to us, as he met Severus' eyes. "Severus if you would please."

 

Fear set in just as soon as Voldemort spoke to everyone, I was about to make a run for it but, I was frozen in place. I had just been placed in a Full Body Binding Curse that Professor Snape must've placed over me while his Lord was speaking to everyone.

 

Looking at Severus Voldemort gave him a fake warm smile and spoke to him. "If you would do the honors Severus." He said to him, the fake kindness in his voice was laced with venom, Voldemort was putting on a show that I was _suppose_ to believe but, I wasn't buying it. Something was up, I wasn't sure what was going on but, I knew something bad was going to happen but, I didn't to who and how soon it was going to happen.  

 

Meeting his Lord's eyes, Severus bent down and rolled up my sleeve gently, and placed his wand on my forearm, he whispered out a spell of some kind, and instantly I felt a hot burning and painful sensation running through my veins.

 

I knew at once why Professor Snape put me in this Body Binding Curse, he must've known that I would've run as soon as Voldemort spoke those words, and he was right. Given the chance, I would've ran as fast as I could out of this place and away from all of these people but, this was just part of the show, and I happened to be the main event. Letting out a soundless scream of at the pain that the Dark Mark was causing me, as Professor Snape kept branding it into me, I felt a hot, burning tears running down my face, as I let out another soundless scream at the pain that was shooting up and down my arm.

 

Finally what seemed like a century, the Full Body Binding Curse was released and I let out a choked gasp, and no longer able to hold back my anger and pain, I jumped out of my seat and leapt at Voldemort, pulling out my wand, I aimed it at his throat, I shouted at him. "You BASTARD!" But, both Professor Snape and Yaxley held me back from attacking him.

 

Giving me a smirk, Voldemort stroked my cheek and met my eyes. "I knew sooner or later your _real_ feelings for me would come out, good. Lucius _almost_ had me fooled that he groomed you so well but, I knew when the time came for us to meet, you would have a change of heart, of course I'm sure that all changed when _Karkaroff_ came into the picture, and that's why your _own_ father pretty much disowned from the family." He said to me, as he put his hand back on the table and looked away from me and in Wormtail's direction. "Bring our _guests_ out, it's time for her first test." Was all he said to him, before returning his attention back to me. "Let her go gentlemen, she isn't an _animal_. Would you like something to clam your nerves Ms. Malfoy? A glass of Brandy? Or perhaps a cigarette? I'm sure you'll need both of them after what's next." He added coldly to me, as he summoned a goblet, a bottle of Brandy, a pack of opened Menthol cigarettes, a dark green lighter and an ashtray.

 

I instantly reached for the pack of cigarettes with a shaky hand, I accidently poured nearly the whole pack of cigarettes, expect for two. Pulling out one of the cigarettes, I brought it to my lips, and lit it, and then took a rather long drag off of it, as I inhaled the chemicals and exhaled the smoke a moment later.

 

Everyone in the room watched me until two men were led in the room with chains on both of their ankles and wrists, Greyback, and my uncle Rodolphus followed behind them, their wands out, and pointed at each man's back.

 

Standing up Voldemort flicked his wand at the two chained men and grinned at everyone. "Allow to present tonight's _entertainment_ my bride's _swine_ of a father Lucius Malfoy, and her _coward_ of a lover, Igor Karkaroff." He said out to everyone, ignoring the gasps from the Death Eaters, and my cries for him to stop this madness, he pressed on. "Tonight my friends someone will die, not by my hands or any of yours, but by my bride's hands. She will decide which man lives and dies tonight. Will it be the man who committed _incest_ with his own flesh blood that dies tonight? Or will it be the _coward_ who turned his back on us that will die?" He added to everyone, his eyes meeting mine afterwards then, he spoke to me. "Go on Kairi, choose who will die. Lucius or Igor?" He asked me.

 

Not meeting Voldemort's eyes, I put the cigarette that I held in between my fingers down on a nearby ashtray, and stared into my father's desperate blue eyes then, I stared into Igor's sad black eyes. I had a choice and it should've been an easy one but, this wasn't an easy one, not for me.

 

Lowering my head onto the floor, I made my decision, and my choice was, Igor. I was going to kill the man that I loved because, if I didn't he would be killed by his former associates the Death Eaters...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a long chapter, I could've broken this up into two chapters, but I didn't. Sorry.


	41. Chapter Forty. Halleujah (the Final Part)/Abraham's Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is in Kairi's P.O.V.

 

~Inside the Shrieking Shack~

 

Voldemort eyed me with a raised eyebrow and grinned at me for a moment before a frown appeared on his lips. "Ah, how _touching_ it's the end of the line for my bride and her _coward_ of a lover." He said to me with fake sadness residing in his voice, as he pulled out his wand and muttered, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " and everyone in the room watched as Igor floated in the air and was floating towards the center of the table. "Well if that's the case, let's have some  _fun_ with him, shall we?" He chuckled to his followers, who laughed with him, well expect for Yaxley, who stood next to his blue eyes meeting mine for a moment before casting his eyes on Igor and then Voldemort spoke again. "Maybe the Cruciatus Curse might loosen his tongue as to where you've been hiding for over a year. Let's _all_ take great pleasure in torturing my bride's beloved, shall we?" He asked out to his followers, who all pulled their wands out, and pointed them at Igor's floating body, laughing afterwards, all expect for Severus, Lucius and Yaxley, who were all perfectly fine just standing up and watching this _show._

 

My lip curled up in a snarl, and I once again went after Voldemort, only to be thrown backwards and landing a few feet away from him.

 

"Yaxley, Greyback make her _watch_ as we torture Igor Karkaroff, the coward then she _will_ kill him." Voldemort ordered out to the two men.

 

I was soon roughly pulled to my feet by both Yaxley and Greyback and shoved into an empty chair and being held down by Greyback, causing Yaxley to give him a glare but, he turned his blue eyes towards the table and he waited for the punishment to begin.

 

Leaning into my ear, Greyback whispered into it. "Watch _all_ of it poppet and enjoy it because your _coward_ of a _lover_ is going to die by _your_ hands once this is all over." Was all he said to me, as he dug his disgustingly long nails into my scalp and forced my head to look into Igor's sad eyes.

 

"Kayri, ya lyubov' tebya (Kairi, I love you)! Ya lyubov' tebya! Ya lyubov tebya!" He shouted in Russian before Voldemort him with the first of the Cruciatus Curse. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, my love." He cried out to me in Russian, as his voice turned into screams and his body involuntary twitched on it's own, possibly from the pain that the Cruciatus Curse was causing him.

 

"No!" I shouted out to Voldemort, as we met eyes and I cried out to him. " Please, stop this! I'll kill him, just stop this madness, he doesn't deserve this!" I shouted out, as tears stung at my eyes.   

 

Yaxley turned his attention away from the torturing of my beloved, he bent down and said quietly to me. "Annabelle, you _don't_ want to be in his place right now, you think what _Lucius_ did to you in Diagion Alley was bad, imagine what _five_ of us could do to you." He said coldly to me, as he laid a hand on my shoulder before returning his attention back to the torture of my beloved.

Ignoring my pleads to stop, Voldemort shouted out " _Crucio_!" And once again Igor let out  screams of pain.

 

One-by-one the Death Eaters took their turns in torturing Igor. My beloved's torture lasted well into the night and even after I couldn't produce anymore tears, and my voice grew hoarse from screaming at Voldemort and the others to stop, I still fought on, even though I was starting to get tired from crying, I had to stay awake and numb myself so, I could force myself to watch the act of madness. I had to see this through to the very end, even if I drove myself into the brink of madness. "Igor Moya lyubov' (my love)." I managed to get out, my eyes growing very heavy with the desire to crawl somewhere and sleep for a long time, hoping that this nightmare would end soon.

 

Finally after two hours of torturing, Voldemort shouted out, "enough!" And every Death Eater stopped what they were doing and stared at their Lord.  

 

Releasing Igor from his spell, Voldemort and the others watched as the former Death Eater's body fell onto the table with a rather loud "thud". Voldemort climbed onto the table and kicked Igor in the ribs and knelt down and grabbed him by his brown hair and dragged towards where I sat, leaning into his ear, he whispered. "Confess Karkaroff you _coward_! Where have you been _hiding_ all of this time? Are you working for the Order? What was your mission?" He whispered into his ear, loud enough for me to hear.

 

Ignoring Voldemort's questions, he turned his head and looked into my eyes, his eyes reaching out for mine, he then spoke to him. "Fuck you and go to hell Voldemort, you bastard!" He muttered out to him, as he pushed his lips together and spat blood on his face and giving me a smirk, he pulled out a wand and shouted out. " _Diffindo_!", which gave Voldemort a large cut on the side of his cheek, and he used this distraction to his advantage, as he kicked Voldemort in the ribs, he stood up and smirked at everyone, before turning his head towards me, we met eyes and he gave me a smile and said his final words. "Good-bye my love, I love you. They'll here in thirty seconds. Take my thoughts to the Headmaster's office, they'll tell you everything about me." Was all he managed to get out before he was hit with the Killing Curse by Voldemort himself, who laughed as Igor's body crumbled onto the wooden floor.

 

Yanking myself out of Yaxley's and Greyback's grip, I ran towards Igor's body and I couldn't stop the tears from coming, I tired almost everything to bring him back to life but, it was no use. There is no such magic that could bring my love back from the dead.

 

Drying my tears up, I stood up and glared at Voldemort with fire in my eyes, as I pointed my wand at him. "You bastard! You're going to pay!" I shouted out to him, and started running towards him but, I was thrown backwards by Bellatrix, next to Igor's body.

 

Suddenly an alarm went off and before anyone could say a word, the Death Eaters were surrounded by members of the Order.

 

Stepping forward Sirius gave the Death Eaters a smirk. "Which one of you _assholes_ touched my cousin, hmm?" He asked out, as he shouted out a Knockback Jinx at one of the Death Eaters, who was thrown across the room into the crowd of Voldemort's followers.

 

"Black!" Lucius snarled out, as he pulled out his wand and was about to shoot the Killing Curse at him but, it was rebounded by my brother, who smirked at our  _former_ father then he spoke to him. "I don't think so _Lucius_!" as all he said to him, as the battle between father and son broke out, along with several others.

 

Crawling towards Igor's body, I was stopped by Greyback, who looked down at me with a twisted grin on his face. "Oh no poppet you're mine." He said to me, as he started to reach for me but, was thrown backwards by someone.

 

Turning my head, I saw Lupin standing behind me, a smirk on his face, as he pocketed his wand and let out a growl. "Oh no _Greyback_ you're _mine_. We've got a score to settle, remember you dim witted werewolf?" He growled out to him, as he bard his teeth at him and let out another growl.

 

Letting out a growl in return, Greyback charged towards him and the two werewolves started to fight each other, snarling and clawing at each other while they were fighting.

 

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to the side and saw Professor Snape quickly gather Igor's tears and put them in a rather large vial, before taking my arm and Igor's body with him, and we Disapparated to an unknown location...

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a comment if you wish or a kudo.


End file.
